Everything in between
by Scorpina
Summary: Nothing normal happens at the Dragon's Keep or for those who live under Garou's roof. Everyone has a story, everyone has a secret. Some are more concerning than others, some are just trying to find themselves and discover who they really are...
1. Chapter 1

Everything in between.

Chapter 1

Side effect.

Drax remembered that Garou said he was worried about possible backlash over his shifting between half monster to human, and he has begun to understand why.

The months have passed since Amai was a serpent. They were 4 months into the New Year already. He had just got things settled between his father and Amai Mask. The schedule worked out fine after all. Weekdays, Drax is home with his father, weekends, he's in City R with Amai, holidays the two will spend time with him, no separation is allow under Drax's order.

Despite the rocky start of it all, the two managed to work it out. On weekdays, Drax is with his father, training, doing his homework and just hanging out with him. Weekend, Amai take him out into the other cities as he works. He keeps everything under secretary and avoids the crowds by going with band mates and other actors who work with Amai to avoid the spotlight. In recent weeks, Drax has become very talented at guitar. He could shred as good as Amai's lead guitarist known as Slim. That man was the best in all the cities and possibly the world. He taught Drax everything he knew, now, Drax is capable of playing any of Amai's songs on command, he can listen to a piece once and master it within an hour or two.

"Not bad kid, not bad!" Slim announced. They just finished up their session. Mainly it was to pass the time after a recent incident on the set of a movie Sweet Mask was doing. Amai was talking with producers about it, there were issues with the lead actress. Drax knew it too since he saw and experienced it first hand no more than a few minutes ago.

The actress was full of herself, she thought the world should bow down to her grace and beauty; after all, she was casted to be the love interest for Amai in the latest film. He remembered Amai speak of her in October, the two got off to a terrible start. Yet as time passed she appeared to have gotten better around him, but no one else.

He has seen it all first hand too. There were times where she would kick, and yell at the staff. She abused the makeup artist, berate the wardrobe and costume designers. She found the writers and demanded more lines, more camera time. Especially, she wanted to be in the picture as much as Amai was. Drax kept his distance for the most part, yet today, he could no longer be silent about it.

Drax was on the set when she began to reprimand a young errand girl who brought her a coffee she requested. She took one sip of it before nearly throwing it at the poor woman. "What is this? This isn't coffee, this is swill!" she protested.

"I… I got everything you asked, even the brand of coffee you wanted!"

"I will not stand for your insolence, do you know who I am!" she demanded.

"HEY!" Drax roared out. The actress turned and gave a fierce glare at him. "You don't yell at someone like that, let alone try and burn them with a coffee YOU asked for!"

She stood up and out of her chair, the actress stormed over to him, but he refused to back down. "Listen here you little shit. I don't care who you are, where you came from. I am the star of this movie! I alone control what goes on backstage. Everyone here is my bitch! That includes you! I am Anastasia Glamour, you are a mere piss on!"

It brought a smirk to Drax, he thought it was hilarious that this woman thinks she is the queen shit around here. "Yeah… sure, whatever you say." He turned to leave when she took hold of his shoulder; Drax winced as he felt her long fingernails dig into him. So much so, she was starting to draw blood! "Let go!" he warned.

"Make me!" she snapped back.

"Let…. Go…."

Drax didn't have to turn around, he felt her release him. He stumbled away as Amai confronted Anastasia; he turned and saw the coffee girl still on the ground, too startled to move. Instantly he went and assisted her up. "Take a break, take as long as you need. You don't have to answer to her anymore."

She gave a gracious nod before Amai turned back. "What is the meaning of this?" he questioned. "We are here to make movie magic, and yet here I stand and find my fellow actor berating our staff and assaulting them! He isn't even staff!"

Anastasia laid on her charm. "Oh… I am so sorry, I didn't mean to come across as a tyrant. I am to be a princess in this, you are my prince, are you not?" she asked in a fake sweet tone. One of her few talents it appears, she can make her voice sweet as sugar to get her way.

Amai glared at her. "Not another word from you," he warned. "I do not appreciate the way you treat those around you."

"Oh come on Sweetheart. We're the stars! There is no movie without us in it. We make the magic happen, we are the ones who brighten up the dull lives of the people around us. We are the ones who…"

"I heard enough from you." He then looked beyond her. "Drax, let's go." He announced.

Anastasia froze. "You… know this boy?"

Amai merely smiled as Drax came to his side, the two left together and didn't look back. However, Drax saw it. The veins Amai kept hidden were coming out, he was pissed off to say the least. "Let's get your shoulder looked after."

He was taken to the other side of the studio, there Amai left to check for a doctor. Slim was in the area, as he happened to be talking to Sweet Mask about their next album. Yet froze when he saw the blood coming through Drax's shirt. "Damn kid, you okay?"

Drax discarded the garment. "Fine, I'll be…" yet paused. He turned to the wounded shoulder and found it already healed over. "Fine…" he muttered. Amai returned with a new shirt and some disinfect. He paused once he saw Drax's wound was already healed over.

"Rapid healing huh?" Amai whispered.

"Guess so," He took the sweater and placed it on. "What is with that woman? Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Good question, I am going to find out."

Since then, he sat in wait of Amai's return. Slim decided to give him another guitar lesson, yet, there was nothing he could play that Drax couldn't play back to him. "Damn kid, you're going to replace me!" he laughed.

They passed the time just jamming together, that was until an ungodly shriek echoed through the studio. Everyone froze. Anastasia was screaming at the top of her lungs. "NO THIS IS MY BIG BREAK, THIS IS MY MOMENT. AMAI MASK WAS GOING TO MAKE MY FACE KNOWN TO THE WORLD! HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU!"

It only grew louder and louder as Anastasia continued to scream along at the top of her lungs. She was being escorted out by security with Amai trailing behind them. "I could never work with someone like you, you're a vile woman who shows no beauty for those around you. Let this be a painful lesson to you, your opportunity has been wasted by disregarding the respect of others."

"YOU'LL PAY AMAI MASK! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

She went on and on until she was out of the studio door. They called in the staff for the movie as Amai explained the situation. "We are putting this on hold for the time being, just until we can find another leading actress to fill the role. I am sorry for the time that has been wasted, I refuse to see you be abused by a woman like that for the sake of a film."

The staff understood, many adored Amai for his bold statement and for standing up for them. When they were dismissed, he came back to Drax and sighed. "I apologize about that, such vile and ugly people I cannot stand to work with!"

Slim snickered. "Never stopped you before Sweet. What changed?"

Amai glared at him, but then smirked. "I guess being a father does that."

Drax smiled. "So, what now?"

He thought it over, Amai appeared to run some idea through his head but then realized it was only Saturday. "Perhaps we can do something different, my schedule just cleared very suddenly."

"Well, you two boys have your fun. I am going to work on our next album. Thanks for the idea Sweet, I'll get started on that song!" As Slim left, Amai began to smile.

"He says your skills rival his own when it comes to the guitar… I am impressed"

"Yeah, well I had to. You bought me a wicked ax, if I didn't get good at it, it would have been a waste of money."

Amai laughed as wrapped his arm around him. "Come now, the day is young and we have all the time in the world, what shall we do?"

#

Train.

That's what Drax wanted to do. He wanted to train and see how much stronger he has gotten. As of late, he has found himself feeling different, each and every time he spars with Amai. He didn't think much of it at first, but now, it was eating away at him. They retreated back to the condo in City R, Drax changed into his training clothes without the weighted suit. Amai slipped into his battle gear. Not a word was spoken as they reached the gym. Sweet Mask stretched himself out before turning to Drax. "Something on your mind?"

He nodded. "Garou… was worried when I became a serpent the second time around." He confessed. "Stay that there could be side effects to what I have been doing… I think I am starting to notice them now."

It caught his attention. Amai was curious as Drax explained what he has been feeling. "There are moments where I can feel my arm surge with power and strength. I can move a lot faster than before, I stopped wearing the weighted clothing since it doesn't do anything for me anymore, no matter the weight. But… it was recently I realized that something wasn't right."

"Oh?"

"I haven't even told dad this yet. But… a while ago, on my way home from school. I ran into a tiger threat monster, it was attacking people and I just felt… I had to do something!"

Amai appeared to fall deep into thought. "Wasn't there a monster called the Boxing Beast?" he asked.

"Yeah, that one."

"Strange, I heard of it. The monster was defeated, but no one knows by who…" he began to put two and two together. "How?" he asked.

"Well, it happened like this…" Drax explained that he ran in to help the people first, yet then the monster took notice of him. He moved too fast for other people to see apparently yet the monster could. From there, the two went into an all out battle. Drax then felt the surge in his arm and legs. He couldn't ignore the power and unleashed it upon the monster. One shot and it was blown into the wall, he rushed and kicked it in the face, breaking the neck. Yet, was too scared to stick around. "I ran all the way home to my room. I checked myself over in the mirror. I wasn't hurt… but my eyes changed."

"You're eyes you say? How?"

Drax took a deep breath. "They became serpent,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Goliath had a hard time adjusting to his new look.

He wasn't the least bit thrilled with it, worst, he wasn't done changing as of yet. His hair that once stood on end on its own began to flop down. No amount of gel in the world would get it to spike like before. It had become flat like Amai's. He was in the bathroom once more trying to get his original look back, yet no matter how hard he tried, his hair refused to cooperate. "Come on, spike! SPIKE!" he demanded of it. His finger ran through and managed to spike it up for but a moment, until it fell flat again. "Damn it!"

A gentle knock came on the bathroom door. "You aren't obsessing over your hair again are you?"

"Go away Draven!"

His twin peered in. He had the same problem in a sense, yet his hair was still able to spike… just not straight and in all sorts of directions, much like Snek's. "It's not that big of a deal! So your hair goes flat!"

"It is to me… I keep looking more and more like him"

"If you looked too much like him dad would flip,"

"Dad would kill me"

Draven smiled as he came into the bathroom. He playfully hung off his brother's shoulders and stared into the mirror along with him. "Come on bro, don't focus on how much you look like Amai Mask, focus on how much you look like a Brawler! You remember mom's photo's right? If anything you're starting to look like granddad!"

He paused for a moment. He never did consider that. He has been too obsessed with how he was taking on the appearance and mannerisms of Amai Mask, and not noticing the other likeness he bares. He still has his father's face, granted, a little fuller than before. His eyes are the same shape as his mother's but different color of course, his body was not lean like his older siblings, but big and bulky like in the family photos of his mother's side. "See! It's not so bad, you're a Brawler more than anything else"

For the first time since it happened, Goliath was able to smile about it. "Thanks… I keep focusing on what I don't want instead of what I have."

"Anytime… mind clearing out, I need the bathroom," Draven whispered. A smirk came over Goliath as he left willingly. He ventured to the living room where his father sat and watched TV. It was strange, despite the time that has passed, his siblings have yet to be born from him.

"Hey Dad."

"Goli," he said. "Still obsessed with your look?"

"Getting over it," he muttered. "I'm sorry I ended up like this… this wasn't my first choice…"

His father blew off the apology. "I say make it your own, besides. If you had turned completely into Amai then we would have a problem. You know, I was thrilled when I saw how pissed off he was when he learned you got his power! Makes it worth it in the end, don't you think?"

Goliath smirked as he took a seat next to him. He wasn't watching anything of interest, yet his father turned to him oddly. "I never asked… why were you with the Fubuki group?"

He sighed aloud to the question. "Well… it was what you thought, I wanted to see if I could perhaps get to know Fubuki a little better. But in the end, I knew what would happen…

#

It was during the summer.

Goliath decided to make his move and try to introduce himself to Fubuki, yet he figured the only way to do that was to stand out and be noticed. Yet he had to do it in a subtle blend in and yet stand out, that's where his serpent skin suit came into play. It was the whole reason why he made it, he appeared professional as well as successful and maybe it would be enough to be noticed.

He learned that Fubuki liked to go to a certain coffee shop every Tuesday. She got her espresso and sat with her legions as to their progress in strength training. Goliath would listen in and try to get a little closer, yet, since Fubuki was busy being an A Class hero, she left earlier as her legion stayed behind to discuss matters.

He needed a new strategy.

Goliath began to think perhaps the way in was through the legion. He knows in the end they are just going to use him to keep their hold in B Class, but if he could just get his foot in the door and catch the attention of Fubuki, then perhaps it would be worth it.

From then on, he kept a close eye on the legion. He watched them take down threats and monsters, yet one was a little too difficult for them to mange. A tiger level threat that rampaged City G. The legion managed to corner it, yet unable to finish it off.

"Everyone, take your positions!"

"Cover the exit, don't let it escape!"

"We need to take it down, it's hurt too many people including our own!"

Goliath kept to the rooftop and peered over as the monster was lashing its tail towards the legion. He followed them this way, staying out of sight but able to watch everything occurs below. It one swoop the monster knocked them off their feet. It then summoned a barb to its tip and was ready to impale the closest thing to it. A young hero named Lilly!

There was no choice. Goliath jumped off the rooftop, and merely landed on the beast, crushing it under the weight of his fall. The legion slowly stood and saw the monster dead under his feet. He didn't break a sweat let alone appeared to have any harm caused to himself. "You… wait… who are you?" questioned Eyelashes.

Goliath cleaned off the gore from his shoes, a gentle tap on the sidewalk knocked off the flesh and blood. "Me? Oh, how rude. I'm Goliath." He said and gave a simple bow. "I was wondering if perhaps I may have a word with Miss Fubuki?"

There was an odd look exchanged among the men, whispers then followed and then a group huddle. Eyelashes emerged and offered his hand. "Name's Eyelashes, Rank 1 in Class B. What rank are you?"

"I have none. I'm not a registered hero yet. If I were, I guess I would be M Class."

His hand suddenly dropped away. "M… M Class? You're a son of Garou?"

"Are you that surprised?" Goliath questioned. "I may not have the same body frame as my father and brothers before me. But rest assured, I am his son… I've taken up my mom's side of the family on this."

"Brawler…" whispered Mountain Ape.

"Brawler? Are they… you know… dead in a sense… except for Melee?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah, but who would have thought they come back thanks to the Human Monster!" Mountain Ape said. He called Eyelashes back to his side as the two fell into whispers once more.

The top of B Class no less, and without a doubt they plan on using him to maintain their position of power. He waited for them to finish, as Lilly approached him with a slight blush to her face. "I'm Lilly, I am the assistant to Miss Fubuki," she explained and extended her hand.

Goliath politely took it. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Ahem!" called Eyelashes. Goliath gave his full attention. "You wish to meet our boss huh? Well, we don't just let ANYONE do that." he announced. "You got to earn it, understand?"

Lilly appeared as if she wanted to say something, but Eyelashes glared at her. She kept silent as he went on to tell Goliath that he has to prove his worth to Fubuki. "Come by again tomorrow to our headquarters. Perhaps we can make some sort of arrangement for you to meet the boss…" he explained.

"Very well."

As the group left, Goliath already knew their plan. Use him as much as they can, yet he knows if he stuck with it, he would encounter her sooner than later.

#

"I wasted all that time, fighting monsters for them, keeping their rank up, at the same time, I didn't notice I was getting stronger, and yet Lilly mentioned the color fading out of my suit."

He turned to his father who hung off his every word. "Then… when I turned… it happened to be the day they were finally going to introduce me to her… it wasn't worth it in the end. I realize that now, besides, you said before, she is out of my league."

"Not to mention, big sis would have a word with you. Tatsumaki is VERY protective of her younger sister."

"Yeah… I also didn't want her to see me like this. I mean, would you want to give me the time of day, looking like your ultimate rival?" he asked his father. Goliath shook his head to it all.

"At least you're not part of the group anymore."

"Yeah, they were getting a little too dependent on me…"

"What, in battling monsters?"

"No, training. I started to train them if you can believe that. When that happened, they got stronger, but then they began to bombard me with more requests and ideas of growing beyond their current strength. It got tiring to say the least."

Goliath sighed as he turned to his father. "So… when are my siblings going to be born? It's been what? 10 months already?"

His father smirked and stoked his belly. "You don't rush them. You never rush them. I never did with you and Draven, or your older siblings. Besides, it can do a lot more harm than good if you force them."

He nodded and understood. "Well, I think I am going to train, I got to get use to this strength still. Have you ever seen a one inch punch?"

Garou nodded. "Amai's specialty to say the least."

"Yeah, I got to be careful with that one, even a quarter inch is getting to be a deadly strike."

"Speaking of training, your mother has gone to do that with Genos… Maybe I ought to go bring her a lunch. It's not like her to be doing this, let alone without me!" Garou announced.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile deep within the wilderness, location unknown…

He sat in wait. Flashy Flash took a moment to sharpen his sword, and yet, he kept peering about the world around him. A calming breeze came over his face as the bird chirped and sang in the morning sun. But he felt it, something coming. At first his sense were on high, he could feel movement, a change in the air and then, as suddenly as it occurred, it stopped once more.

Flash looked about but found nothing out of place. The birds continued to sing, until the songs grew more rapid. It then sounded as if the whole forest of them began to erupt in a sudden song all at once, Flash turned and jumped just as he avoided an electrical strike!

He landed on his feet, the smoke and dust cleared as Lighting Max appeared. He made a hole about a foot and a half deep into the ground. The earth scorched around it. "Fascinating, you have been listening to the birds and their songs, trying to perfect the pitch with your expelling of electrical energy."

Max smiled. "I nearly perfect it… but it went too fast and was too alarming, that I can't control just yet."

Flash appeared disinterested in his failure. "Your speed, how is it?"

"I can keep up with you."

"Prove it." Flash vanished, Max then followed suit.

He knew Max has gotten stronger, a lot stronger than he anticipated. Ever since he took him on to train, he hasn't refused the lessons taught, no matter how difficult they maybe. Max kept pace and was disciplined in learning. As he ran through the forest, he looked about in search of his half monster pupil. Max was cleaver that was certain, yet could he truly keep up with him?

He then sensed it. Flash stopped as Max came just in front of him. His strike blew apart a tree! He turned around fast enough to attempt another blow, only to be blocked. The two would strike one another as hard and fast as they could. Max wasn't lying. He could now keep up with him!

Flash had been wearing new armor, despite how uncomfortable it was. Alley made it for him, a thin material made of rubber to absorb electrical shocks for such an occasion. His sword was swapped out with a rubber blade when the two sparred, despite it being such a material, it harmed Max greatly for it absorbs and render his power useless.

They clashed for twenty minutes until it came to a draw. For once, Flash could feel sweat drop from his brow. Max made him work for once! "Not bad…" he announced. He also knew if he complimented his student too much on small improvements, he wouldn't strive to do better.

Max on the other hand smiled as he cleared some dust off his cheek. "I'm getting there… and to think I haven't used these yet!" he announced, taking off his shirt, he revealed the four tentacles he usually keeps hidden.

Flash became intrigued. "Are you starting to use those now?"

Max stared down at them. "For so long, I've resented these growing from my body. Yet, I am starting to understand it too, it's all for a reason. It has a purpose, mainly to prevent my electrical attacks from becoming too wild and untamed. Yet, I know there is a defense and attack I can use these for… hell the suction cups have razor teeth in them!"

Flash placed away his sword. "I don't believe I am the teacher for that."

"No, I guess you wouldn't be."

Silence between them, Max however appeared to be thinking. "Flash…" he said. "You didn't want to train me, did you? In fact… you wanted to train someone else…"

He didn't say anything at first, yet Max was right. Flash placed his sword away before nodding. "Indeed. I wanted to train the hero named Saitama. His potential is beyond anything I have ever seen before, yet, I found he wasn't the least bit interested in what I had to offer."

"Where you surprised?" he asked.

Flash sighed. "In a sense, I was, but also, I wasn't. I thought one of his prowess would jump at the opportunity to learn from a hero such as myself. He could surpass me with ease and it wouldn't take long for him at all to master the techniques I have. Yet, the disinterest he displayed, the lack of excitement to the idea was rather disappointing to me."

Max gave off a bit of a snicker. "I don't know Saitama all that well, but I think he has to be interested in something to learn it. Hell, he was at the martial arts tournament years ago when the Monster Association attacked! I don't think he learned a damn thing."

Flash forced a small laugh if one could call it such. "I will admit, your power has grown. Even beyond what I was intending it to be. Your control over your speed is nothing short of remarkable. You can also regulate your flow of electrical power, before you had a terrible time doing so. It was wild and unstable."

Max surged with embarrassment. "Well, I had to learn, or I could really hurt someone. As for my power increase, I don't know where that came from. Perhaps it was from my fight with Suiryu over Alley? Who can say for certain though." He paused for a moment before smiling at the thought. "You know, I thought this was a curse to be honest with you. A part of me still thinks it is, and yet… I'm okay with it…"

Flash gave a small disgruntled snort. "A curse you say? It is only a curse if you make it to be. I have seen people turn into monsters first hand, granted. You are merely a Halfling. Yet in that you remain the same. Your morals and sense of justice have not wavered, dare I say they have even grown stronger. Knowing you possess such power and know better than to squander it."

Max nodded. "Yeah… I know that this cannot be wasted or abused. I am not proud of some of the things I have done either like this, when I lost sense of myself over Alley. But, being in control now, knowing what happened and how to hopefully prevent it…"

"You have trained harder than any other I have taken under my wing. I even dare to say you no longer need me…"

Max appeared stunned by the news. "I am good, but I am not that good. My technique still needs to be refined…"

"And that is why I continue to train with you." Flash said very suddenly. "You are not satisfied with simple victories. You master one skill yet know there are many more, you don't stop until you feel you have complete and utter control over your own body. I sense that you do not feel this is true as of yet."

He turned away rather embarrassed, Max didn't speak a word, however he gave a small nod of his head in agreement. "I have much to learn still."

"Then let us make a contract, you and I will continue to train, however you do not depend on me to improve your skills. Understood? We will meet once every four months to test ourselves and see how far along we have come. Is this agreeable?" he asked.

Max's eyes widened in great shock, but his smile said it all. "Yes!" he announced and stuck out his hand.

Flash refrain from doing so. Max was surging with power, even with his suit, it wouldn't absorb the shock of it all. When he realized he was overpowered with excitement, Max calmed himself down. It was enough to allow Flash to shake his hand in agreement. "You will name the time and place, I won't impede on you or any of your assignments." Max insisted.

"Very well, a week's notice is all I will give."

"That is all I need."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She stretched herself out.

It was a long time coming for Melee. She had made these plans for weeks, and has finally gotten the time to fulfill them. "Melee Brawler?"

She paused and turned to see Genos approaching her. "Long time no see, thank you for helping me Genos."

"Indeed, it was the least I could do. Master Saitama is out with Hunter, I believe Hunter is explaining to Master where he needs to go and fill out his reports as the new S Class hero. It is a shame though, recently the association has been losing funds. He just got into the S Class and took a pay cut."

"He's not the only one, the whole M Class did for the sake of the other heroes. I doubt Garou wanted to do it, but I think it is his way of making amends for what he did." After she finished stretching herself, he turned to Genos and gave a nod. "Let's do this. Good thing there is more than one crater in City Z."

Genos nodded. "Very well we will begin the testing. First, speed. Are you ready?"

"Bring it."

"GO!"

As fast as she could run, Melee dashed down the crater, to the wall and then back again. "TIME!" he called. "6.7 seconds. You are 3.4 seconds faster than the last time."

She took a moment to catch her breath but nodded to the result. "Second, strength. How are we to measure this?"

Melee paused. "Well, the last time we did this, I punch Saitama. It broke the sound barrier and he moved about three meters."

"Master is not available to test your strength."

Melee looked about and found the perfect way to test it. She has been using the same crater to exam her power. Among the thickest part of the stone, there are areas with cracks going up the side of the wall. She made those each and every time she got stronger to test her strength. "Guess we will use the rock to see." She announced.

Genos nodded. "Indeed, the first time you landed a strike, you managed to gouge out the wall by a good twenty feet. The second time, you controlled your power better and made it crack a quarter of the way up the canyon wall. Most recently you got it half way. Perhaps we should move farther down to where we have not tested your level yet."

She agreed. They walked down the barren land, until an area came to focus. "This is some of the most solid bedrock, the stone is far stronger than where your previous attempts have been tested. Are you certain about this?"

"Let's do it."

Melee approached the stone wall. She made a fist and took a deep breath. "Ready Genos?"

He nodded. Melee summoned her strength and struck. She could hear the impact echo around her, the stone cracked before her eyes. She watched as it moved all the way up the side, yet was distracted by it. Genos rushed in and grabbed hold of her as the wall gave way! The whole thing crumbled to the ground! When the dust settled, Melee froze. "Whoa…" she whispered.

"Depth forty two point five feet." Genos said. "Heighten, six stories. Weight, six tons at the least."

"No way…" she whispered. Melee knew she was strong, but to become THAT strong?

"Melee…" Genos said but paused. She turned to him curious as he tried to find his words. "Why are we testing your strength and power? I do believe I know the answer, you suffered a near death experience recently, haven't you?"

She fell silent to it all, Genos however continued to stare at her, wanting the answer. There was no point in hiding it, especially from him. "Have a seat." The two sat on the flattest rocks around, Melee sighed to it all. "You figured it out huh?"

He nodded. "Ever since the triplets, Pac, Hunter and Alley were born. The strange vital signs I was registering, I originally thought were of Garou… but they were yours. The vitals spiked and suddenly dropped. Melee, it's dangerous for you to have children, isn't it?"

She nodded to him. "It can be deadly," she whispered. "My mother… it took her three years to recover after she gave birth to my older brothers. From what dad told me, she died giving birth to me. Apparently, it's a bit of a Brawler curse for the girls and those who marry into the family, which may explain why they are only born once a generation. I had cousins and aunts all die quite young, usually during childbirth. I guess, after Garou turned me into this… I got stronger."

"Perhaps, or could you have taken in Garou's healing factor as well? I know you absorb the power of those you touch, you are always with him have you felt a change in strength when you make skin contact with him?"

She laughed. "If that were the case, I would look just like him!" yet she shook her head to it all. "No, I think it's the monster strength that pulled me through, maybe even some of Zombieman's power too. I won't lie though. Each time I have children; it sucks the energy right out of me. The last brood, I couldn't even get off the ground. Bang had to help me to my own bedroom!"

"If this is all true, why haven't you told Garou?" he asked. "He must know the strain it puts on your body, as well as the danger you are in each time you become pregnant."

"No… no he can't know." She said. Melee was certain of that. He cannot know the truth. "What would he say? Genos, he is my mate because he knows I am a strong and powerful woman who can handle herself when I have to. I can protect him when he needs someone to watch his back… how do I tell him that having children can be deadly for me? Who am I to deny him a family?"

"You don't see the rationality in telling him something as important as this?" he asked. "It is very illogical to me, if he knew the truth, you would no longer have any more children, correct?" she nodded to him. "If he desires more children, you fear he would not want you as his mate any longer?"

Her face turned red with embarrassment. She nodded to that fact as well. "What could I tell him?" she questioned. "How would you tell him?" Genos was about to speak. "Don't answer that,"

"You asked the question"

"I did, but I also know that you are very blunt with your comments. I don't want to hear it." She sighed to it all. "I don't think I have to worry though, as long as Garou gets a daughter this time around, we won't be trying for more kids."

"And if he doesn't?" Genos asked.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

Suddenly, Genos paused as he shot to his feet. "Proximity alert!"

Melee stood quickly as well, but saw no one. "Are you sure about that?"

"Indeed, it resonated over here." Genos went to investigate, behind a rather large bolder he peered about and searched. "Yes, there was someone here. And they left this behind." He came out from around the rock holding a blanket with food packed within. "I know those footprints anywhere, Garou was here."

Melee froze, her heart nearly skipped a beat.

Did he just hear everything she told Genos?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"All done!"

Alley has been rather proud of herself, for the past few months she has accomplished many things. One including testing and verifying the serum Dr. Genus made for her and the family would work without problem or side effect. Suiryu has been lending a hand as well with Alley's latest project. But now, it was time for something serious.

She had just finished hooking up a massive computer system. It was some of the older equipment used by Metal Knight, each encrypted with data and codes to prevent the information he stored from going into the wrong hands. Now, they are within her grasp.

Suiryu was rubbing his hands with anticipation. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked with glee.

Her smile grew. "Yep, on this drive, should be the information we need to locate the spaceship he took from the Dark Matter Thieves. Rumor has it he has broken down nearly all of it. However he kept one section intact for some reason, I want to know that reason!" she stated, but then saw the perplexed look on Suiryu's face. "And… I wanna go in a spaceship…" she muttered.

"That's the real reason!" he laughed. "Me too! Looks like fun, maybe there's alien treasure! You know they were called the Dark Matter Thieves right? So they got to have something good!"

"Now… the test can begin. Watch a master at work!" Alley began to feverishly type in code, line after line of digital nonsense in the eyes of Suiryu. Alley's fingers flew, nearly invisible when she gets going and finds her rhythm. In twenty minutes, something finally came up. "And we got a bite!" she announced.

Suiryu approached her and stared at the screen. "I don't get it? How can you tell you found something?" he asked.

Alley pointed to a specific line of code. "That's a data entry, look at the markings. Those are coordinates." She wrote them down and had Suiryu type them into his phone. As he did, Alley continued on with the decoding and found more and more information. "He named this 'the tube' not even the heroes association knows of this discovery. Then again, he never told them what happened to the ship. Merely he was breaking it down for 'peace' purposes. But according to this, the Tube couldn't be broken down. There was nothing of value to him, and yet he left it all intact… why?" she asked. "If there is no value to him, why keep it whole? Why not scrap the thing?"

"Huh…" Suiryu said as he brought up the coordinate. "It says here, the location is in City K… twenty miles from the facility he kept you and your brothers in for testing."

"City K… Huh… I'm starting to think that jackass could have saved the city, but didn't for his own needs." Alley muttered.

She kept doing a search of the area, with satellite radar and mapping, she was able to survey the whole area and found the possible location of the spaceship hidden from the world. "It's in a mountain…" she said. Then her smile grew. "Suiryu, how about an early date? Wanna go find a spaceship?"

"Like you have to ask!"

"Miss Brawler."

Alley paused as her robot Bofoi came in. "Suggestion Miss Brawler, the area you wish to explore has traps and sensors that are to destroy intruders on sight. It is not safe for the likes of you or Suiryu to venture. I suggest proper measure to ensure your safety. Will you leave plans to me?"

Alley was surprised. "Bofoi, do you know of this?"

"Correct. I was the scouter drone originally used by former creator to find secure area for spacecraft. The mountain used has been modified for such needs. There are robots within to destroy any and all intruders who are not former creator. An override can be developed to allow you safe passage, it will take time."

"So much for date night," muttered Suiryu.

"How long?" she asked.

"I need to bypass security, drones, fellow robots and the auto lock on the spaceship. A month time."

Alley thought it over, Metal Knight wouldn't be stupid to leave something of great value unprotected, yet… if the data is true, claiming there was of no value to him within that part of the ship, why is it so safeguarded and kept under wraps? There has to be something within that he didn't want the world to see. "Bofoi, please make what preparations are needed to override the security and grant myself and Suiryu passage within. Take you time on this, I don't wish to have a step overlooked that may compromise our safety and the integrity of the ship."

"Noted Miss Brawler, plans will start immediately"

As the robot walked off, Suiryu shook his head, "That robot is more polite than most people I have come across!"

"Tell me about it, he's very handy and makes a wicked coffee if asked… don't tell Snek, I would never get it back from him."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He wanted to surprise her.

Garou knew Melee was training today and thought he could bring her a lunch for her hard work. He landed just as she was testing her speed, and then her strength. Genos was too distracted to notice him at first, yet he was about to reveal himself when he heard the conversation take an unusual turn. Melee was testing her power because of a near death experience. '_Near death?_' he thought to himself.

Then, the truth came out.

It was dangerous for Melee to have children. Yet, she feared he would leave her if she ever denied him a family. Despite the danger it puts her in! He couldn't process it at first, he has never forced the idea of a family on Melee. The first set of Triplets just happened, the twins, a happy accident. But then, he remembered he wanted this brood. She tried to talk him out of it, but he only assumed it was a joke when she giggled at the idea. But, was she really telling him she didn't want to?

Garou shook his head at the notion, he set down her lunch and took off before anyone saw him. He flew through the city, trying to make sense of it all. "Why didn't she tell me!" he growled. "I would have understood! I wouldn't leave her for something so petty."

He kept berating the notion, until he felt he had to calm himself down. Garou peered down and found a park with high trees and thick foliage to rest in. He sat near the top as he gathered his thoughts. "Do you think I am that big of a fool Melee? I would leave you if you denied me more children? Who the hell would want to be with someone like me if that was the case!" he demanded. He needed a distraction, peering down, he found children playing without a care in the world. Until a rather strange looking teenager showed up!

"Huh, that teen looks familiar." He said.

He kept a close eye as the teen began to confront a young girl! She screamed aloud yet found no one answering her call. "What now!" the teen roared. "What are you going to do!"

Garou was nearly ready to jump in, as the teen reached down for her, she did a mock raking of his eyes. "Good!" the teenager called. "What else? Where do you strike next?"

He cringed as the girl kicked him in the groin, but he didn't flinch. The teenager stepped back only to reveal padding on the front of his body. "Excellent! Well done, aim for the weak points. What do you do after repelling?" he asked.

"RUN!" the little girl said proudly.

"If they grab you, come on, up on your feet." The little girl stood as he grabbed her by the wrist. "What do you do? He's on to you now, you can't kick him in his weak spot, and he will avoid your hands knowing you can strike him. What do you do?"

"Scream!" she said.

"If there is no one…"

"Try and twist their wrist! Step on their foot as hard as possible near the toes or on the bridge of it. If that fails, then try to get in close to hit a weak spot. Eyes, nose, groin, or even a punch to the throat as hard as I can…"

"Ah, ah… with a fist?"

"No with my palm!"

"Well done!"

Curious now, Garou began to descend from the tree. He came on to the ground and was watching from a distance. Yet, the children were quick to take notice of him. The teen froze as he slowly turned around himself.

The teenager was tall, but a little scrawny. His arms were thick and strong as were his legs. One side of his head was shaved bald, the other side short yet medium length that drifted down the side of his round face. It was the stout nose that gave it away. The teenager smirked. "Ojisan"

"Damn it, I should have known…" Garou muttered. "What happened to Big Brother?"

The teen smirked, the kids who were around him were fearful, yet he turned to them. "It's okay, he's my big brother." He announced. He turned back to Garou and noticed his odd look. "You got fat"

"And I see the filter is still off on your mouth."

Tareo laughed as he got closer. "It's been a long time, I heard you have been fighting a lot of monsters too."

"Monsters, mad scientist, crazed heroes… I can't seem to avoid them." Garou then smirked. "Since when do you teach?"

"Ever since I found out there were other kids like me. We're the bully busters!" he announced proudly. "I knew you couldn't be there for me all the time, which was why I took up martial arts. But now, I teach the kids basic self defense."

Garou was fascinated, but kept a good poker face as he turned to the children. Many still trembled at the sight of him. "Can to give them a demonstration, Uncle?" Tareo teased.

It brought a small smirk to him, but he shook his head. "I cannot in my condition… what you think is fat are actually my children."

The look of fear came over the teen, it make Garou smile. "Ah, that's the look I haven't seen in a while. The one where you look like you are going to shit your pants!"

He regained his composure but laughed it off. "Sorry, I should have known better. Say… Big Brother… Thank you."

His words confused him. "Thank you? For what?"

"Everything. I look back now at how many times I could have died if it weren't for you!"

The comment made him snort out a laugh. "Nearly all those times were because I was there to begin with! If anything kid, I owe you thanks!"

"Big Brother?"

"You saved my life too. Had you not interfered with Amai Mask… I know for certain, I wouldn't be standing here and now. I would have been killed and left in the heap with all the other monsters they destroyed that day. You didn't have to interfere, I am grateful you did."

When Garou looked at him, tears began to weld up in the teen's eyes. "Ojisan!" next thing he knew, the kid wrapped his arms around him, crying it up.

"Yeah, some things never change…" Garou gave him a reluctant pat on the back to settle him down. "You're a teenager for God's sake, act like it!"

#

Garou stuck around a little while and watched on as Tareo trained the children. He was impressed to how well he could teach, his methods were solid, but he ingrained this into the minds of his students. "These are self defense moves only, you remember what happens if you used these and became bullies yourselves?" he questioned.

The children nodded. "Our moves will no longer work, and whoever we used them against, the pain of them will return to us ten fold!" they announced.

'_Ah, that's cleaver. To ensure they don't use these methods on others for the sake of power, a secret fear is placed into them. Huh, I wonder if that would have worked if Bang said that to me at a young age? Probably not!_' Garou thought and smirked at the whole idea.

Tareo bowed to the kids who bowed back, they were soon on their way and yet, Garou continued to linger. "So, Ojisan, what do you think?"

"I ain't old!" Garou scolded. "Granted, I am not 18 anymore, but still. I am not old!"

"I joke, I joke!" Tareo laughed, but then he sighed. "I've been reading up on the Neo Heroes." He said, the smile on his face vanished. "Big Brother… I don't like what they are saying about you."

"Huh? What are they saying? Same thing as everyone else? I'm a monster for the sake of power!" he said sarcastically. But he noticed how Tareo wasn't laughing at his words.

"They are saying the reason why you are hunting and eating monsters… is because you are taking out competition. If all those monsters were gone, only you and your family would remain. They say you are biding your time until you can take over the world. With the weaker monsters gone, you would be too powerful to stop."

"What…." Garou said with great confusion. "I do believe I tried that method before, to become the strongest monster. That didn't work out so good, you and I both know it would be impossible for me to take over the world looking like this!"

"We know that, but that's how the Neo Heroes are painting you. Biding time until you can make a move. I don't like it, some people; those who don't like the M Class to begin with, believe the story. But, not everyone!" he said defiantly. "I won't ever believe a Neo Hero! Not when they lie about my big brother like this!"

Garou smiled, he was tempted to ruffle up the kid's head, but remembered. He's not a kid anymore. "I appreciate it… you know brat, for someone who said they weren't good at anything. Became stronger when he really tried. You don't need me to save you anymore."

Tareo smirked. "But that doesn't mean you won't save me if I needed to be."

"Let's not find out the answer to that, besides, I can't." he said and gently patted his stomach.

"I wanted to ask you about that… How…"

"You don't want to know," Garou muttered. "Besides, I got to talk to the mother of this brood about something, you keep training and take care of those kids like I took care of you… just don't go look for trouble!"

Tareo smiled and nodded. With that, Garou took off once more and headed back for home. He neared the mountains when he saw her land. Melee just got back. He sped up a little faster before landing behind her. She was startled, yet. She came to expect him. "We need to talk." He said sternly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SNAP

SLASH

STRIKE

The ground trembled as the killing blow was administered. The monster dropped to the ground, unable to move as the air was slowly taken out of it. Tighter and tighter the vice grew, his body unyielding from the struggling beast, the power he extorted, was nothing. Snek perfected his technique, there is no escape for the monster, and all he had to do was wait it out.

He has been looking forward to this all day. The hunger was just getting to Snek as he went out for a quick stroll. When this monster appeared, he knew it would be perfect; big enough to fill his needs and yet small enough to allow him mobility.

He didn't mind when people stopped and watched him work, some were actually fascinated as Snek coil grew tighter around the beast. "Amazing power, he does this with ease!"

"I can hear the bones breaking from here! Wow, what a hero!"

Small comments like there made his smile on the inside, but for the moment, he was focused on getting his dinner ready. He was about to finish it off, when he began to feel strange movement in the ground, low vibrations of something gliding across the rough pavement.

"HEY MONSTER!"

Snek paused as he looked up; those damn Neo Heroes just got on the scene. They woke the same uniform as their leader. A white armor with neon green chest piece, green highlights in the legs and their shoes/skates. Snek sneered at them, but smirked. "Too little too late boys, this bastard is mine!" he called as the coil tightens. The people around could hear the bones start to break, the monster trying to scream out in pain but was muffled by Snek's body. It wasn't long until he felt it go limp. The pulse no longer felt and the heart gave out. Snek's body finally relaxed as he began to uncoil. A four-ton monster lay dead in the streets.

The people cheered aloud for his work, it did minimal damage and no one was harmed! The Neo Heroes however didn't appreciate the notion. "You think you have them all fooled don't you!" one proclaimed.

"Excuse me? Fooled? What do you mean?" Snek demanded.

"Oh yes, look like the great conquering hero! What happens if there are no monsters for you to feed off of huh? What then? When all the monsters are gone, how will you survive?"

Snek was confused. "You're asking me this… why? Is there a monster shortage somewhere? Have they stopped coming? What the hell is your problem?" He knew these guys were laying out a trap of some sort, but couldn't figure out as to why.

One of the Neo Heroes stepped forward. "Hold it, we're going about this all wrong. This is Biting snake Fist Snek! A great hero when he was human… we shouldn't be berating him. We ought to be helping him!"

Snek was more confused now than ever! "Huh?" he muttered.

"Snek, we have a great doctor and a renounce scientist on our squad for the Neo Heroes. I am certain without a doubt they can cure you! We can make you human again, and we can make you a Neo Hero as well! What do you say? Wanna come with us and become human again?"

A smirk spread over his face. Snek snorted out a laugh. "Oh, yeah, you think I am going to trust a bunch of you guys after hearing all the shit you're saying! When the hero association falls, the M Class are going to become your targets. I am not interest, especially since you are threatening my closest friends!"

The Neo Heroes weren't the least bit stunned to his outburst; the one who made the offer merely shrugged his shoulders. "Well, can't say I didn't try to help you."

"Whatever, if you will excuse me…" Snek turned and was about to eat his kill, yet he found one of the Neo Heroes injecting it with something. Next thing he knew, the monster body began to liquefy! They were quick to step in and suck up the oozing monster until nothing remained. "Damn it, that was my dinner!"

They merely smirked before moving along. Snek really needed that. His stomach roared aloud in hunger, as upset as he was, there was no point dwelling on it. He has to find a new meal.

#

His daylong venture came to an end. As luck would have it, he came across the Tank Top Army who just took out a monster themselves. They were celebrating the victory when Snek showed up, there was one thing he didn't like to do and it was take the kill from someone else. He has done it many times before out of hunger, yet he never felt right doing it. The monster itself wasn't even half the size of the one he had earlier, but at the moment, he needed something, anything to fill him up until tomorrow.

As the army turned, they froze at the sight of him. "Snek?" asked Black Hole.

"Yeah… I hate to ask, can I have that?" he said pointing to the fallen beast.

Black Hole snickered. "An M Class need to take our…"

Yet he suddenly stopped, Tank Top Tiger's arm blocked his brother from speaking any farther, he went as far as moving him off to the side before nudging his head towards the monster. "All yours."

Snek froze. "Really?"

"Yeah, go ahead, we already called it in. We ain't gonna eat it. You take it. Besides. I read earlier what happened to your kill, that ain't fair. Go on Snek."

He was gracious to the offer. Snek was quick to eat in case the Neo Heroes returned to take it away again, although small, it was enough to satisfy him for the moment. Snek turned and saw the look of disgust on the Tank Top Army, the only one who wasn't happened to be Tiger. "Look man, it ain't much, but… if that happens again, you let us know!" Tiger announced. "These Neo Heroes ain't going to push you or us around… I get it now that's what I was doing before I went nuts!"

Snek nodded. "Thanks, I'll be on my way then." As he slithered off, he heard some of the Tank Top speak behind his back.

"That was a lot creepier than I thought it would be."

"How the hell can he live like that…"

"Shut it!"

Snek didn't know if he should be flattered or concerned. Tank Top Tiger was acting more mature than usual. However he wasn't going to complain, Snek had to get home before the sunset. He had to get the house ready for Drax's return tomorrow night.

#

He couldn't avoid them.

Even on the way home, Snek found himself being followed by the Neo Heroes. They were on their skates and kept a respectable distance at first, but then, they moved in and started to circle him like vultures waiting for an animal to die. Snek paused as they continued to tease and toy with him.

"Won't be long now."

"Can't wait for this."

"Gonna get a good pair of boots out of you!"

Despite their circling, Snek was in no mood for their teasing. "Can you hurry this up, I want to go home" he said.

The Neo Heroes paused. "Oh? Really? Are you challenging us? Are you going to make the first move? You do that, it's self defense when we fight back!"

Snek sighed to it all. He tried to move along, but they kept shadowing him. It was getting to a point that the people on the street stopped and took notice. "What's going on?"

"Are they bothering him?"

"They have to be, it's Snek, and he's not doing anything."

"You are not helping your own cause here, leave me alone!" Snek demanded.

But the Neo Heroes refused. "Come on, Snek. Show us what you can do. Let's see what the former A Class hero is capable of without legs!"

He gave off a defiant hiss. "Don't… tempt me." He warned.

Snek felt himself puff up with anger. "You know, I don't care if you guys are around. As long as you are helping people, I'm fine with that. But… the moment you come at me for nothing besides being what I am. You threaten my friends who I consider family… You TAKE food out of my mouth… we got a problem…"

They began to move in closer. "Oh? What are you going to do about it?" asked the Neo Hero.

Snek gave of a warning hiss as he felt his body tense up. He was about to do something when a voice made him freeze. "Nothing"

Snek turned and saw every day people come up beside him fearlessly. "He won't do a thing, but we will!"

More and more people began to gather around him, women, children, teenagers they all stood at his side. "Come on, you appeared to be looking for a fight. One's in front of you, you going to battle every day people you are suppose to be protecting? Now, what are you going to do about it? Snek here is a hero to us, we don't let our heroes get treated like shit!"

More and more people got vocal, as the teenagers took out their phones and recorded the whole thing. Snek was touched that so many were coming to his defense. The Neo Heroes sneered at the sight. "Come on guys, looks like we're not needed here…" with that, they took off.

Snek sighed with relief. "Thanks, everyone, truly, I appreciate all you have done."

"Least we can do. After all, you defend every day people like us. We read on the Heroes Association page all the time that the rich snobs living in City A keep asking for an M Class dragon to live and protect them there. You all refuse to do it! That means something to us. You value our lives!"

"Damn straight!" said Snek. "Besides, I don't care for those assholes, they are more than well protected, and you are the people that need it most. We got your backs, why do you think we work so hard?"

It was a nice change of pace for Snek. Most of the time he gets hassled by people because of what he is, but moments like these make it worth being an M Class Dragon. He soaked in the gratitude for a moment longer before starting to feel a little sleepy. He thanked the people once more for standing up for him as he made his way back home.

Despite the lack of a proper meal, it wasn't that bad of a day. "I can't wait to go to bed… oh… right…" he paused as he made it to Bang's mountain. "Yeah… stairs…" he muttered. "I got to get Alley to make an elevator or something…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

CRACK!

He took the strike head on, his arms crossed to block the blow, he felt his body pushed into the ground until the earth itself gave way! "Damn, you're stronger than you look!"

The smile grew on the face of Metal Bat. "You ain't so bad yourself Junior!"

Bad pulled way as Pac got some distance between himself and the S Class hero. This is where he has gone when his family wonders about his sudden disappearance. Pac not only trains Zenko in secret. He trains her brother as well! The two would get into an all out brawl. Neither one going for the kill, but enough to ensure the other feels their power. Metal Bat has grown stronger in recent years. Pac could feel it. But also, he was growing in strength as well. Blows that should break bones are mere scratches to him.

"Wanna call it a day? I'm thirsty as hell," asked Bad.

"Sure, I could go for a drink."

Pac always appreciated Bad, he gave sound advice when needed, but sometimes, he was just a good guy to vent to. Even if he couldn't offer any words of wisdom, he was an excellent soundboard! They had a tradition. After practicing, the hit up a coffee bar and got smoothies. The two would sit outside and talk about anything, but Pac avoids all subjects relating to Zenko.

Today however, was different. Bad kept looking at him oddly, it was a stare he didn't quite care for. "What?" Pac asked.

"Eh," Metal Bat would say. "She could do worst…"

He froze to the comment. "What are you talking about?"

"Sis turns 16 soon. You know what that means right? I gave her permission she can date when she was old enough. She hasn't shut up about you."

Pac could feel his cheeks turn red with embarrassment. Zenko still talk about him to her brother? "I… I don't think I am anything special…"

"Oh come off it! Get your head out of the damn clouds, she doesn't shut up about you. I won't lie. I had my doubts. I didn't think you could be anything more than a mere boyfriend to her. You wouldn't be responsible or anything like that. You just wanted to be with sis and have some fun like a regular teenager would!" he said. Pac blinked oddly, trying to process what was just said. But Bad continued. "I didn't think you would really be anything more to sis. Until that event happened…"

As Bad trailed off, Pac was nearly confused to what he referred to, what event? But then, remembered. When Bad was rendered a baby. "Oh, that event…" he muttered.

Metal Bat snickered as he tapped the side of his head. "I remember yo, everything you did."

His heart was racing now, Pac ran though the event in his mind. Did he mess up somewhere? Did he do something wrong? 'Shit, what did I do? Shit, shit, shit' Pac cursed in his mind.

"You were a man's man. You didn't abandon sis to have her take care of me alone. You really manned up!" he announced.

"How could I leave her alone with you?" Pac questioned. "Granted, I didn't know much about babies either. But I wasn't about to leave her in a time of need like that."

"I ain't going to lie to you. I dreaded the idea of you and her getting together, the thought of you two possibly having kids too made me sick."

"What? Why!" Pac demanded.

"I didn't think you would be there for her!" he snapped back. "Look how long it took for you to even utter one word to her. I thought you would have done the same with a kid involved, you would be too scared to do what's right! But, after that, I know you would do the right and proper thing. So let me say this, if you two are serious, you get married and have kids… I'm cool with it."

The conversation was rather confusing. "So… let me get this straight. You didn't like the idea of Zenko and I having kids… because you thought I would bail on her?" he demanded. Metal Bat's face suddenly changed to that of a shocked expression.

Pac didn't realize how angry it made him, his serpents began to unravel and lash out oddly. "Whoa, hey! Calm down, I didn't mean…"

"No… you did." Growled Pac. "How could you assume something like that of me!"

Bad gulped his pride. "I shouldn't have!" he said. "Look, man, I'm sorry. But I always had this mentality when it comes to my sister… she's the only thing I got left in this world!"

Despite how angry he was, Pac settled himself down. It was true. Metal Bat has always acted very protective of his sister. He assumes the worst of boys who come calling, until they prove themselves otherwise. With deep breaths, he settled himself back down. Pac recalled his dragons before going back to his drink. "I don't like being assumed, Bad. You of all people should know that."

"I ain't going to do it again, I swear it!"

The two went back to their drinks, until Bad decided to speak up again. "Have you been hunted down by those Neo heroes?"

"To say the least." Pac muttered. "I swear those guys follow me and my brother around. Snek has had a few run ins too…"

"They keep trying to recruit me!"

"I rather have them try to recruit me than threatening me. It's all I get out of them. 'Can't wait for the heroes association to fall, then you become a classified monster!' Jeeze, you think they got nothing better to do?"

Bad growled lowly at the comment. "I ain't liking the way they treat you,"

"I don't care, I am worried though… if they see me with Zenko… I don't want to drag her into this…" Pac paused, he took a deep breath and said. "Bad… as much as I have waited to date her… I can't be seen with her right now."

Metal Bat froze, he nearly launch smoothie out his mouth at the shock. "Whoa, wait. What are you saying?"

Pac stood up and out of his chair. "Until this thing with the Neo Heroes is over… tell Zenko I won't be coming by for a while. I am not going to risk her safety when those guys are around."

"You talking crazy talk! Pac, this isn't the way to do it. Sis can look after herself. You think I don't know that you've been training her?" he demanded.

A moment of shock came over him, he turned to Bad who sat with his arms crossed. "Oh yeah, I know! How do I know? I've seen her beat the snot out of Brant! I watched her hold off a human size monster till I got there. Hell, she killed it before I arrived! She ain't defenseless, Neo Heroes mean nothing to her. They won't go after her either since she's human and would cause bad press for them. You ain't ditching my sis who has waited just as long as you have to go out on a date!"

"I know she has, I am not worried that they will target Zenko since she is going out with me. But they will use her to get to me!" Pac stated. "Bad… how can I be sure your sister will be protected? If she is caught up in all of this, if something happens to her. You would never forgive me, nor could I forgive myself."

"We ain't the ones to decide this. You will agree with me right here and now. This is Zenko's choice! You let her decide what risk she wants to take. We got a deal?" Bad stated as he put out his hand, Pac pretty much already knew the answer, however, he nodded and shook on the agreement.

"I gotta go, take care Bad, you got a lot stronger since last time."

"Psh, so have you! I barely dented you!"

Pac smirked as he took off, yet a part of him knew the right thing to do was to ensure no one sees him with Zenko. But, it never stopped him before. The incidences with the exterminator, those who backed Rush Limbo, and those who just don't like the fact that he's the son of Garou. Why stop the relationship now?

Pac has a lot to consider and think about…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hunter was getting to his wit's end.

He promised the Heroes association to show Saitama where he needed to go, how to do things as an S Class hero and what not. And yet, he found Saitama could care less about everything. Half the time he would stop walking next to Hunter when he noticed the sale signs at local grocery stores. "Alright! Pork cutlets will be half off tomorrow!" he said.

Hunter froze as he turned, Saitama stared at a sign and was already licking his lips at the thought. "Have you heard a damn word from me today?" Hunter demanded.

"Huh? You say something?"

"Nope… Goddamn it I knew I should have left King to deal with this. Why didn't I do it!?" Hunter muttered. But then he remembered the original plan he ran by Snek. Show Saitama everything he needs to know, but, involve food! Hunter first checked his wallet. He should have more than enough to get Saitama to the secret HQ check in for S Class when they have to answer an urgent call from the association. "Hey Saitama… Have you had the chicken teriyaki from a restaurant down the street over there? I ate there once, great food, right next to the Association emergency drop off… wanna get some?"

He appeared intrigued that time. "You buying?"

"I am."

"Led the way."

For the rest of the day, Hunter laid the path full of food and also covering the basics for his new replacement. But there was a light at the end of the tunnel to all of this. If nothing took, and he forgot everything, it would become Genos's problem! It took ten meals for Hunter to get Saitama from point A to point B. When it was done, he was nearly out of money. Yet, it appeared the caped hero got the jiffs of things. "So… What are you going to do now since you are in M Class? I heard you guys took a pay cut too."

Hunter smirked. "Yeah, well. Since we mainly eat monsters, we don't need to spend a lot of money on food. Our needs are usually taken care of anyways. Besides, a lot of good people would have been put out of work… doesn't seem fair to let that happen."

Silence befell between the two. "Hey, I got to ask. You busted your ass to get into S Class, only to get out of it… why? Were you that board?"

Hunter laughed. "Nah, it's just that I know what I am. I know people aren't going to look beyond me, or who my father is. They have that preconception in their mind that I am going to go rouge or something like what he did. Did you know Genos surpassed me in S Class after a few weeks of turning back from being an infant? I've been busting my ass for weeks on end, and yet, it's overlooked. So, I figured, why be in it anymore?" he said. "Besides, I work better with family anyways. I am still on par with an S Class hero, so it's not all that bad."

"Seems like a waste of time to me." Saitama said aloud. "All that work and what do you have to show for it?"

"I'm still a hero, that's what matters."

They fell into silence once more, until Saitama said aloud. "Should we do something about those guys who have been following us for a city block now?" he questioned. "It's getting annoying."

"I've tried dealing with them peacefully, they are not going to leave me alone any time soon." Hunter sighed. "The so called new and improved heroes to the world… apparently don't know when to leave well enough alone to say the least."

"Yeah…" Saitama stopped as he turned. "Are you guys going to do something or are we just going to have to keep ignoring you?"

The Neo Heroes came out in folds. Circling, surrounding the two before one paused. "Hey, baldy, this doesn't concern you. How about you step away from the monster there so you won't get hurt!"

"Huh? What monster?"

The Neo heroes froze. "You're either blind or stupid, perhaps both! The son of Garou stands next to you! A dragon level threat, and yet, you are confident enough to walk next to him?"

Saitama stared at them. "Oh, that… he's not a monster. Besides, he used to be one of my disciples. Nice kid,"

"You trained that thing!?"

"Not really trained, I mean, Genos did all that with him. His father wouldn't let me train with him since I punch a little too hard…"

The Neo heroes froze to the news. "Wait… Garou… the human monster Garou… won't let you train with his own son because you're stronger than him?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then why be an S Class hero? Why not be a Neo Hero!"

Hunter sighed aloud. "You are either hunting monsters or head hunting heroes. Make up your damn minds as to what you really want to go after!" he growled. "I got to get going anyways, Saitama, I hope you remember everything, if not ask Genos. And don't forget about your pork cutlet sale tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, sure… and thanks."

"You think we're just going to let you leave!" the Neo Heroes demanded. "No, no, you can stick around. We're not done with you yet!"

Hunter rolled his eyes. Saitama however merely stared at them. "You know, for being this new hip and cool hero association image you are trying to aim for. It's seems rather stupid to see the whole lot of you here when there are monster attacks going on."

The Neo Heroes snickered. "Oh really?!" one demanded.

"Yeah, like that one looks like trouble…" Said Saitama as he pointed behind them. None of them turned thinking it was a joke. However one did out of curiosity.

"Uh… guys…" he said with great uncertainty.

Suddenly, they all turned as a monster began trudging towards them. "Neo Heroes, go!" they went into action. Hunter hung back and watched on as they attempted to subdue the monster.

"I take it you got this if I head off?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, I doubt this is going to take me long at all. Thanks for the meals, great food around here. I never knew existed until now,"

"Just try and remembered what I showed you besides the take out restaurants please. Or the Association will think I slacked off again."

"Okay," Saitama said as he continued to watch the Neo Heroes attempt to subdue the monster.

Hunter took to the skies, he didn't tell anyone about another thing he was doing. It was all in secret. Hell, not even a certain S Class hero knew what he was doing behind his back!

#

They waited for him.

Hunter landed in their training camp, the three appeared a little reluctant to see him, and yet Hunter thought they would be use to it by now. "We don't have much time to train with you today. Master will be here in a few hours." Iaian said.

"No worries, I won't be too long with you guys. Besides, I've been training myself to do a little trick. Hopefully we can get your skills up three times faster!"

There was a look of interest on the three swordsmen. "Oh? What did you have in mind? Can you split yourself into thirds?" asked Okama.

"Sort of…" Hunter said with a smirk. "Let me show you, I need three swords though, just stick them in the ground around me."

Iaian obliged as he got three katanas. He placed them into the earth as Hunter sat back and away from them. He then went into a meditative state. His body contorted and grew. He felt three of his dragon like serpents grow, until he found that perfect sensation. His eyes opened as the three took up arms and aimed their blades to the swordsman.

"Are you shitting me?" demanded Bushidrill.

"How… can you control three at once?" question Iaian.

"As I said, I practiced. I got three brothers who are more than willing to help me out, and they don't go easy on me to say the least. Now… take your spots, make sure you got enough room to move about so we're not clashing into each other." In reality it's a little difficult, but Hunter managed to find a solution. The three creatures he controls were like watching a split screen of a multiplayer video game. He can see where everyone is at one point or another, yet it's the controls that are the most difficult part.

The three took their positions. Hunter closed his eyes as he began to see through his dragons. They took their stances and prepared to strike!

#

The session lasted an hour.

Everyone was breathless, even Hunter! "Remarkable control." Muttered Iaian "How on earth did you do that?"

Hunter flopped back on the ground, he shrunk to his normal size as his dragon serpents were pulled back into his body. "Really… I don't know…" he said breathlessly. Despite his training, the three swordsmen were defiantly levels above his brothers when it comes to skill with a blade. He was wounded many times, yet healed quickly.

With his breath caught. Hunter sat himself up off the ground, the three already recovered and appeared impressed with his tactics. "Not bad for one who hasn't dedicated themselves to the path of the sword." Said Bushidrill.

"Yeah well, next time, I am going to show you what happens when you don't have a sword. You got to learn something for that too!" said Hunter.

He then noticed how Okama stared at him. "Why do the boy monsters have to be so damn cute?"

"Oh God, not this again" muttered Bushidrill.

"For that matter, how come I have never seen you with anyone Hunter… waiting for that perfect girl to come along?" Okama teased.

"Lay off, he's not interested!" warned Bushidrill.

But Hunter felt himself get red in the cheeks.

He was blushing!

"Oh? Do I have your attention?" she teased.

"Uh… it's just that…" Hunter stammered. "Look, no offence, I really don't know what I want as a partner… I mean… maybe… but…" Hunter froze as Okama suddenly kissed him on the lips!

Iaian and Bushidrill froze as Okama pulled away, grinning. "Well? What did you think?"

There were many things going through Hunter's mind. One, his first kiss, second, a kiss from a man… third… wondering if he liked it. "I… don't know." He said with great uncertainty.

"Well, you didn't kick Okama's ass, that's something," said Bushidrill.

"Sorry, sometimes she gets carried away," said Iaian.

"No… maybe it's something I need to think about. I mean, look at my siblings. My sister has a mate. Pac is waiting on his. Me… I never thought about or looked into one before. I fear I am just floundering in life as it were. Could this be why? Could I be… you know…"

"Gay?" questioned Iaian and Bushidrill.

"I don't think I am!" Hunter protested. "I mean, I like girls! I still get butterflies around some… but… I get them around some guys too… God, why am I even tell you three this?!"

"Would you like some advice? I may not be much, but it may help" Iaian asked.

He shrugged his shoulders; he was already this deep in the conversation. "Sure." Hunter said begrudgingly.

He took out his sword. "I had always been concerned with master choosing Okama as a disciple considering their choice in life. Master has said 'the only thing that needs to be straight in life is that of the edge of a blade.' I never understood until I have trained with Okama and how she handles herself with a sword. It didn't matter what her life choice was, what mattered is that they could do what is asked of them."

Hunter paused as he let the words sink in a little. "Wow… that's profound advice… I don't quite know if I could use it myself, but it's something to think about."

"You are still incredibly young too, remember you are but a few years old, a child still. Life isn't set in stone in the first ten years of your life. You're not even ten!" said Bushidrill.

Hunter smirked. "Yeah, but considering what my brother and sister have been doing…"

"So what?" demanded Bushidrill. "Hunter, you have battled with us, answer me this, despite the fact we have trained as Master Kamikaze's disciples, do we use the same sword as each other? Do we use the same techniques?"

"No…"

"Exactly!" he announced. "Like you and your siblings who have the same parents, we have the same sword master, yet, we have different blades. We all develop at our own pace and find what best suits us."

Hunter paused as he stared at the three. "How can so much advice come from sword wielding?!" he asked, yet laughed about it as well.

Iaian smirked. "It's a versatile weapon, and way of life." But he paused. "Perhaps you should go, Master will be here soon… he doesn't take kindly to you still."

"I got to get going anyway. Thanks for the training today… and the advice." He was about to take off but paused. "Can I ask a favor…"

"Not a word!" vowed Iaian, but his glare turned to Okama. "Right!" he demanded of her.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, I vow on my sword, not a word!" Hunter gave a nod of gratitude and was quick to take off, his mind was still going over what happened, and how to process it all.

A part of him still wondered if he liked that kiss…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the Dragon's keep.

Garou took Melee deep into the woods, he wanted to be certain that the kids didn't hear what they had to speak about. Not to mention just in case the conversation got heated. Melee kept silent, as Garou looked her dead in the eyes. She could never look away as his glare bore into her. "Why… didn't you say anything?" he demanded. "Melee… Why…"

She began to bring her arms up to her chest and embraced herself. "What could I say?" she questioned. "You wanted another daughter so badly… if I refused… I didn't think you would want to be with me anymore."

He snorted in disgust. "I wouldn't want to be with you anymore? For something so petty!" he demanded. "Melee… Look at me! Who would want to be with this!" he demanded of her.

"Don't sell yourself short…"

"That's not the point!" he snapped back. "No one… NO ONE knows what I have been through, the hell I have put up with time and time again… the pain I endured, what I could have become… No one knows but you… Where the hell would I have found another like you?" he demanded of her.

"Do you really think, there is another soul out there who would give a damn to my struggles, my attempts at redemption or encourage me to try and be better ever single day?"

She froze to his words, despite how angrily he said them, she felt his passion, his emotion. "Garou…"

"I wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you." He whispered. "I would be a faceless monster on the brink of insanity… or dead for that matter. You do know that, right?"

Melee began to feel the tears wield up in her eyes. "I never meant… It's just that… I want a family… I've always wanted a family… I knew the risks of it all, but I wasn't about to let it stop me either. I wanted another daughter too…" she couldn't speak anymore, Melee got too choked up.

Garou no longer appeared angry with her, instead he pulled Melee into his arms, wrapped his wings around and held her close to him. "I can't lose you, Melee… God, I don't even know what I would do if I did…" he whispered.

Her arms coiled around him, she clenched onto to him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry I never told you…"

"I never asked either." He sighed aloud. "Even if we don't have a daughter in this brood, I won't make you have more children… I'm perfectly content with Alley…"

"What if I want more though…"

"Seriously?" he asked, his voice instantly dropped to nearly that of an annoyed tone. "8 kids aren't enough for you?"

She snickered. Melee settled herself down and sighed. "We're still young…"

"Yeah, yeah, and our kids age fast… shit, that means we can be grandparents sooner than later… Goddamn it. I'm going to feel older than Bang!"

Melee only laughed and squeezed him tighter. "Whoa, easy there. I got three kids in me, don't crush them!" he warned.

"Sorry!" but then she felt them. The kids were moving about under Garou's coil. She could felt the squirm, the kicks and even a sigh. "Whoa. They weren't this active before!"

As she pulled away, Garou peered down and saw the three moving about. "Perhaps they are getting stronger? Huh… You three nearly done in there? I want my bod back!" yet they stopped moving once more. Garou sighed. "I just can't catch a break in this family, not for one day…"

He rolled his eyes, but then, he stared back at Melee. He began to appear a little playful in a sense. "You do know, I am not the emotional kind… the mushy emotion…"

"No unless you're pregnant."

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered. "But please, Melee. Tell me these things!" he insisted. "No secrets, no going behind my back, no waiting to tell me last minute either!" he warned.

"I promise," she said.

"Good… now, let's go home before the house wonders where the hell we went to!"

#

Snek was the first one home. With a relatively full stomach, he slithered into the house but found it oddly empty. "Huh… first one back… that ain't normal," he muttered.

He drifted deeper into the house, not a soul to be found. He shrugged to it all and decided to watch some TV. Yet, as fate would have it, the moment he gets control of it, someone comes home. Hunter was the next one through the door, red in the face and yet froze at the sight of Snek. "Hey… you okay?"

Hunter was silent, his face continued to turn red until he rushed to his room rather abruptly. "Odd, that's not like him either… what the hell is going on today?" he asked himself.

Pac was the next to return home, he appeared flustered to say the least, but like his brother, refused to speak of it. Alley and Suiryu came back, but were a lot more cheerful and chatty. "Hey Snek, did you know Metal Knight hid the alien ship that attacked Earth a few years back?" Suiryu asked.

"Who didn't know? It took City A off the map!"

"Well, Alley thinks she found the ship!"

He appeared intrigued. "You don't say… so, what does that mean?"

"We're going to explore it!" Alley said proudly. "We just have to ensure we get rid of all of Metal Knight's traps and stuff. He rigged one section up pretty tight, despite his notes claiming that there was of no use to him, and yet it is fortified!"

"Something worth hiding, yet not worth scrapping? That doesn't make sense."

"So, we're going to check it out!" Suiryu said with great excitement. "I've always wanted to go into a spaceship."

"Sounds like fun, let me know how it goes." Snek then turned back to the TV, the Neo Heroes were in the news once more. Snek got a good look at their top hero named Raiden, a massive man and former yokozuna. He took out a monster on his own strength and power with relative ease. He was rather impressed. "Huh, I heard about this guy. The Heroes Association tried to recruit him at one point."

Suiryu turned to the TV. "Oh, yeah Raiden! He was one of the guys who tried to recruit me after the super fight tournament!"

Alley took a look for herself, she was rather stunned to the size of him but could understand why the association tried to get him to join. "Impressive, but I doubt we have seen anything yet from him. Then again, he's fighting monsters barefoot… that takes confidence and power!"

The door opened. Max walked in with the twins. "All I am saying is that I don't know if he will take you on. No offence, he never expressed interest in training you…"

"Damn it…" muttered Draven. "First Zombieman said no, and now Flash too?"

"Trying to get trained up?" asked Suiryu. "I can help you on that!"

"Thanks but no thanks Suiryu. It's the power we got from mom that I want to improve upon, she got that from the S Class, so better learn from the source right?" asked Draven.

"I think we're doing fine on our own," muttered Goliath. "It's not like many of them are willing to train with us anyway. Mom had to force Amai to help me control my power. I'm still getting use to it… I mean, for some reason I think I am getting stronger every day."

"You just might be," said Alley. "Consider your training, if you are challenging yourself every day to something new and different, it will increase your strength too," she explained.

"That, or it's all the stuff I did with the Fubuki group…" he paused at the thought. "Oh… I just remembered I got to be somewhere tomorrow…"

"Oh? Do you have a date?" teased Snek. "I can feel your heart racing from here."

A small smirk came over Goliath. "If you can call it that, I still train a member of the Fubuki group. Lilly. She's a great sparring partner."

"It's a date…" teased Draven.

"Shut up!" snapped Goliath.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hunter laid in his room.

He couldn't help but think over the day and wonder about himself. Was what he thought true? Was he gay? Yet, if he was, why is he still interested in girls? But also, how come there were guys that made he feel weird on the inside? He didn't know what to make of it anymore. Grabbing the closest pillow to himself, he placed it over his head

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

It didn't make him feel any better, but he also forgot how strong the family's hearing is, a pillow would have done no good to cover the sound. 'I hope no one noticed…' he thought. Yet a knock came to his door. "Damn it," he muttered. "I need thicker pillows."

With a sigh he called for whoever was outside to come in. The door opened a crack as his father peered in. "Hey… you okay? I heard your muffled scream."

Hunter sighed aloud to it all. "I don't know dad, I really don't." he explained. "I… I am trying to figure things out right now for myself. Close the door please."

His father slinked into the room. He was quick to close the door and lean against it. "Wanna talk about it?"

He felt his face flush with embarrassment. "Dad… I really don't know how to go about doing this…" he explained. "It's just that… I feel weird."

He watched his father's face remain unchanged, perhaps he was trying to figure out what he mean about feeling weird. It's a very broad term in the family considering what they are. Hunter sighed as he sat up in his bed. "Dad… I feel weird when I am around girls… I get the same feeling around some guys too…" he confessed.

Hunter didn't look at his father when he uttered those words, yet somehow, his eyes slowly drifted to him to see his reaction. There was no expression, no sign of anger or disappointment. "You think you might be gay, or, perhaps even bisexual?" his father questioned fearlessly.

Hunter jumped as he sat on his bed, stunned to his own father's words. "Whoa, wait… just like that. You aren't going to try and convince me otherwise?" Hunter demanded. "You just come out and say it like it's nothing!"

"Why make a big deal out of it? Hunter, if it's who you are, there are no words I can say that will change you otherwise."

He felt the air knocked out of his lungs, Hunter thought for sure his father would be upset with the idea that he could be gay, but where the hell did he get the notion he could be bisexual from!? His father came closer until he sat on the edge of the bed. "You think you have to be one way or the other don't you?" he asked.

"I thought you would be disappointed. I mean, Pac has Zenko. Alley has Suiryu, I got no one… right now… but I am still damn confused about it!" he protested.

"As one can be, Hunter. Your mother and I love you, that's a known fact and nothing will change it. The day you go around and start killing people, we got an issue. Being in love is not something that should be taken lightly, nor is it my place to tell you who to love and how…" He paused and smirked. "You were concerned as to why I am so opened minded about it, aren't you?"

"Crossed my mind…"

His father laughed. "Kid, going through the shit that I have and still having your mother at my side, it takes a very opened minded person to see beyond my past to glimpse at a future I never knew existed!" he laughed. "For all we know, this could just be a phase, if it is, then that's all it is. If it isn't, then it's how you are meant to be. I don't care if you are, you could be gay or straight, no matter what, you're still my son. That won't ever change."

Hunter smiled for a moment. "Thanks dad…"

Then, there came a look of curiosity. "Mind me asking what suddenly made this bubble to the surface?"

He blushed and nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well, funny story…"

#

Melee froze the moment she heard Hunter scream. She and Garou just came home, and were greeted by that! It took everyone in the house off guard as she instantly turned to Snek. "Why the hell are you staring at me for?!" he demanded.

"Normally, you tend to know what goes on before it happens… do you know anything?" she asked.

"I got this…" muttered Garou as he went to Hunter's room.

"For crying out loud Melee! Just because I know certain things, doesn't mean I know EVERYTHING that goes on here." Said Snek. "Besides, this is your house, I'm not the one that should be keeping an eye on the family…"

"I do admit, you do a lot more than Garou and I on many occasions," she confessed. Melee sighed to it all as she took a seat. Goliath and Draven excused themselves from the room, Melee however peered at Snek and noticed how he didn't appear quite as content as he usually does. "Were you not too hungry today?" she asked.

He sneered at the question. "I HAD something nice and meaty lined up, then those damn Neo Heroes came in and took the kill from me. They can liquefy a monster now. Did you know that? A few shots of this shit and the thing turns to putty that they can clean up. I killed it, and yet they took it from me!"

Melee froze. They took his kill? The Neo Heroes knew by now when Snek hunts, it's usually to eat. Yet they would just come along and take it out from under him out of resentment? "Those assholes!" she protested.

"Luckily, a little while later, the Tank Tops took down a monster, not as big as the one I had but still. I was allowed to take it. Believe it or not it was Tank Top Tiger of all people who let me have it! Can you believe that?"

"Shockingly no," said Melee. After all, with the way Tank Top Tiger spoke of her family, insulted her children, herself included. How on earth could she see Tiger changing his stripes in a sense? However she wasn't going to sit idly by and let Snek go hungry. "You want to head back out and get something better? I know you are not a happy camper until you have a full stomach. You are not full, not by a long shot!"

He snickered to her words. "That obvious huh?" he sighed aloud. "Okay, let's do this then… damn, I am getting too adjusted being a snake!"

"I think you pull it off very well, not to mention have done phenomenal good with it!" Melee paused. "TAKING SNEK HUNTING, I'LL BE BACK!" she yelled in the house.

"Take your time!" Garou called back.

#

Prey wasn't hard to find, not the least bit when you know where to look. Melee kept up with social media reports of monsters in the cities, there as a low demon level threat in City F. Snek's home city. For nostalgia sakes, she took him there and was quick to find the monster rampaging. It wasn't tall, but it was large! "That looks nice and filling." She said.

"Damn right… but we got company…" Snek paused as he looked about the streets, despite the people running, he could feel something else through the ground. "Punk asses are back!"

"You get that monster, I'll handle the human ones," said Melee.

Snek gave a nod as he went to confront the rampaging beast. Just as he got it into his coil, the Neo Heroes appeared and were ready to once more take it out from under him. "Two in one! What a night boys!"

As they began to approach, they didn't realize they were spinning their wheels… literally. Melee held them in an esper hold, they were skating in place and unable to reach Snek.

"What the hell… is Tatsumaki here!"

"Ooo, she would kick your ass if you just compared me to her!" Melee was kept out of view as the people ran. But when the civilians cleared out, she made certain the Neo Heroes saw her approaching. Snek finished the monster off as he licked his lips in anticipation. He started to eat much to the cringe of the heroes.

"Ugh, disgusting!" one Neo Hero muttered.

Melee however abruptly cleared her voice. Turning their focus back to her. "I am just going to come out and say it. I don't like you boys," she announced. "I especially don't like you when you attack my friends, and take food from them! You know damn well Snek needs to eat, the day you take his meal… is the day you piss me off!"

"He can hunt for more, what's the big deal!" one hero announced.

With a wave of her arm, she brought the Neo Hero inches before her. "The big deal is this… he works hard to obtain his food. He has to strangle it to death to do so, that takes energy and strength… which is why he needs to eat to maintain… get it? As well, you deprive him… you risk more people's lives in taking food from his mouth than any rampaging monsters. Understand?" she demanded.

The hero turned white in the face but nodded his head feverishly. Melee repelled him back as she saw Snek appear rather satisfied with his meal. He lay on his side and appeared to be savoring it. "All good Snek?" she asked.

"Yeah… good…" he said with great content.

"Good…" She released the Neo Heroes from her esper hold. As their feet hit the ground she caught a look of them planning something. "Oh," She announced catching their attention once more. "This is for what you did to him earlier!" A powerful esper push came off of Melee, she sent the Neo Heroes flying in all directions, and many hit the ground hard, breaking their gear and skates to boot. Satisfied for the moment, she turned back to Snek. "Let's get you home."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day.

Goliath went out into the abandoned section of City Z. His sister recently cleared it and was preparing to rebuild soon, for now, it would make a great sparring area. He stood in wait, knowing she would be there soon. "I'm surprised she still wants to spar with me, despite knowing who I am… my family… my appearance… God why do I have to look like him!" it still ate away at him that he has a strong resemblance to Amai Mask. He couldn't explain why it bothered him so much, perhaps it was the anger the family natural had towards him. Still, with the way he spoke about Snek when he first became the blue serpent, it didn't sit well with Goliath.

He snapped out of his state of thought when he saw the black car pull up. Lilly stepped out, dressed and ready for her session. There was an unusual glow to her cheeks as her eyes came upon him. Goliath swore he saw a glimmer in her eyes too. She didn't utter a word as she stepped out of the car. She went to the trunk and got her weapon of choice, the three section staff. She made her way to him. Her smile only grew. "If the others knew I was doing this, I wouldn't hear the end of it." She announced.

"Oh? I assume they no longer take kindly to me since I turned huh?" he asked.

She laughed. "Are you kidding, despite that happening, they wanted to train with you even more!"

Goliath was surprised to the announcement. "We know when a son of Garou turns like this, it means they got stronger… a LOT stronger. So you would be the one to test our moves out on to see if we grew in strength. You have been great at giving us feedback. After all, the stronger we become the more we are worthy to work next to Miss Fubuki!"

He smiled at the thought. "I see." He said, he shrugged his shoulders to it all. "Well then, let's assess our skills now. Come at me with everything you got!"

Lilly grinned as she took her stance. "I was waiting for you to say that!"

She came at him full speed, her staff remained whole for the time being as she attempted her first strike. Goliath appeared to have stayed in place, her strike though missed him completely by her perspective. Her strength though was something to be noticed, the strike she landed on the ground, cracked the pavement below. "Wait… you moved that fast? I blinked and missed!" she demanded.

"I didn't get a chance to mention something…" Goliath suddenly appeared ashamed. "My appearance is because of the snakeskin suit I wore… I made it from the sheddings of Amai Mask when he was the blue serpent… I have absorption powers from my mother… and took in Amai's strength through the suit by accident."

Lilly suddenly froze in fear. "You… got Amai's strength?"

He sighed. "And then some, if I speak out of line, please correct me," he begged.

She stared at him oddly. "That explains your hair. I was going to say something about it…"

"What? I look like him now?"

"No, it looks good down,"

Goliath was startled by her words. She likes his hair down? Lowering her stance, she blushed a little. "I am so use to seeing your brothers look like your father, but this makes you stand out more. I mean, I know you probably prefer to look like your brothers. But…" she approached cautiously, her hand trembled as she reached up to his face and then ran her fingers through his hair. "I think it suits you."

For a moment, he didn't know what to say. But, he enjoyed the sensation of her slender fingers gently combing through his hair. It felt… nice. "Lilly… tha…"

"This is where you were going!"

The two were startled to the voice, yet as they turned, there stood Fubuki! Her arms crossed as she glared down Lilly who instantly bowed and apologized. "Miss Fubuki, I am sorry for taking the car, I just wanted to get stronger."

Then her sights turned to Goliath. At first she appeared confused, but stared into his face. "I know you…" she said.

"Not very well apparently." Goliath muttered. Even after all this time, he only encountered her once, and yet remembered her name. She appears she can't even recall his. That, or he really did matter to her.

Lilly quickly came between the two. "Miss Fubuki please understand, he didn't mean any disrespect…"

"Lilly, who is this? Am I to assume it is a son of Garou?"

Her head lowered. "Yes Miss."

"Why are you with a son of Garou?"

She muttered her answer, yet Fubuki demanded she speak up. "Lilly!"

"She wanted to get stronger for you!" snapped Goliath. His tone took the two women aback. "What does it matter to you what she does to get herself stronger? Why do you even care? Or is it because you don't want her near the likes of me?" he questioned.

"I never said that…"

"Your tone did." Goliath stepped forward, he began to smile before forcing a laugh. "You know… I only helped out your legions because believe it or not, I wanted to ask you out. But, I also knew I had a snowballs chance in hell of that happening. Instead, I decided to help your group get stronger. In return, they helped me grow as well… perhaps that explains my sudden appearance change…" he paused and thought it over. "Maybe not, since my brother turned the same time I did. But that's beside the point." He then glared at Fubuki. "Did you really come all this way to berate her for training? Were you worried for her well being? Or, were you curious as to who was training her, and what she was learning?"

Fubuki froze to his question. "You… liked me?" she asked.

"No, I was hanging out in a serpent skin suit to stand out among your legions should you have come by to see them," he said sarcastically. "It doesn't matter anymore, anyways."

"Miss Fubuki, Goliath here has helped all of us grow stronger, in fact it got to a point where we were fighting over who gets to train with him next. I… borrowed the car to come here for a private lesson. I've gotten a lot better thanks to him…"

"I know you have, the whole organization has. I've seen your numbers drastically increase over the past few months. You have all taken down stronger monsters too."

"So much so, even the Neo Heroes tried to recruit us."

She froze to the news. "The Neo Heroes scouted you?"

Lilly nodded. "We refused, after all, the Blizzard group never abandons Miss Fubuki!"

There was a smirk on Goliath's face, Lilly wasn't going to tell her about the incident from a few months ago.

They were both training out in the city park, when the Neo Heroes came to investigate and scan the area. One of them proclaimed there was a monster near by. "It's an above dragon level threat!" Yet when they came to discover it was him training Lilly, the Neo Heroes nearly backed off. "Wait, we can't. That's a son of Garou, M Class…" one muttered in disappointment.

"I'm not M Class." Goliath called. "I am not even registered at the association."

The looks of disappointment suddenly changed. "So… you're fair game!"

Lilly however, quickly put herself between the two. "Not another step!" she warned. "He's been training me, he is doing no harm and you of all people wouldn't attack a civilian now would you?"

There were five of them, mulling over the idea of going in for the strike. Goliath however smirked. It was part of him he didn't enjoy to bring out often, he channels Amai Mask when the situation before him is extremely simple. It wouldn't even equal to a proper fight in his mind, merely child's play at best. "It's okay Lilly, they can try. It's not like they will hit me or anything."

"What did you just say? You freak! You have no idea who you are dealing with! Unlike the Heroes association, WE had proper training!"

Goliath stepped forward, he nudged for Lilly to stand out of the way before he opened his arms wide and announced. "Impress me."

The Neo Heroes grinned as they began to circle him. Like vultures over a carcass they were going to pick their spot. Goliath however was listening to the rhythm of their movements, how each stride is produced. Their rollerblades are impressive and there are far more to it than what is appearing before his eyes. For the moment though, they will only hinder their attack.

Suddenly they lunged. Goliath easily weaved and avoided the strikes, yet somehow, he couldn't stop himself from appearing as if he were dancing around them. 'Damn it Amai…' he thought to himself. His movements were too much like Sweet Mask when he is aware of his opponents and their weakness. This was merely showing off his skills to the Neo Heroes. Time and time again they tried to strike, attempting to land even a grazing shot against him, yet none hit their mark. Goliath was too calm, too smooth and too fast. The five soon were breathless as their relentless skating came to an end, they were red in the face as Goliath turned and bowed towards them as if he just finished an elegant dance that was for all to see.

"Are we done?" he asked.

"Level Dragon threat my ass. All he did was dance!" one growled.

"Cocky son of a bitch!" said another.

"We're done…" Goliath however wasn't about to let those words slide. With his esper power, he levitated them off the ground with ease. "I am over this, you no longer amuse me. Be gone," with the spreading of his fingers, the Neo Heroes went flying. How far they went, he didn't know, nor did he care.

After that moment, Lilly became more attached to him, claiming he could be just as good as Miss Fubuki when it comes to esper powers.

But he knew the truth, he was better at them than she was.

"Goliath!"

He shook his head clear and found the two women staring at him. "Huh?"

"Did you not paying attention? I am offering you a position in my organization. What do you say?"

He pretended to maul it over, but then his face contorted. "I'll pass," he announced. Stunning both the women. "Besides, I am not doing this for your benefit. I got board."

Lilly froze to the news. "But… will you still train with me?" she asked.

He nodded. "As I said, I get board easily, and I am also learning from you as well. I never considered using a weapon in combat before since my dad didn't. But that's beside the point."

Fubuki's arms crossed. "You claim to be board and yet, you won't join my group. Why?" she demanded.

Goliath smirked as he leaned in. "I don't like being told what to do" he said in a cold tone. "Besides, why aren't you training them? Are you not their leader? Led by example." He paused and sighed. "So much for a sparring day Lilly. I got to head off anyway. I got to check on my dad and make sure he has had enough to eat. Later Lilly, Miss Fubuki." With that, he took off into the sky. A part of him almost considered the offer, after all, Fubuki has a lot of talented young heroes in her midst. Goliath could learn off of them. Not to mention he has accidently absorbed all the talents of those in the Fubuki group… completely by accident of course.

But he wasn't going to tell them that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Faster

Harder

Stronger

Amai was keeping tabs on it all. Each time he sparred with Drax that weekend he observed and witnessed his strength growing. For someone so young, he certainly learned quickly. And yet, Amai for the first time was witnessing these so called side effects Drax spoke of. The boy could glide across the ground much like his father would when he has to turn sharply, his stance was solid and his strikes were firm and powerful! There was no slowing down as he went at Amai with everything he possessed. Sweet Mask was starting to feel his hands sting! When they stopped, Drax was sweating and became breathless to it all.

Amai paused as he swore he felt a drip of sweat roll off his brow. He was quick to brush it away before announcing. "Impressive,"

Drax however turned away oddly. "It's true isn't it?" he whispered. "I have the strength from when I was a serpent…"

"Yes, and yet, you are stronger now than you were in that form." Amai confirmed. "I could tell by your strikes, and since yesterday, you grew fiercer." Said Amai. "Remarkable to say the least…"

Despite the increase in power, Drax still appeared rather worried. "Can I control it?" he asked. "This… this is a lot for a kid to have, I know it is… I worry though, what if I can't! Amai, what do I do if I lose myself and do something…"

"Have you forgotten Garou's children?" he asked. Drax instantly froze. "You are older than they are, and yet they are far stronger than you, dare I say they even rival me." Amai smiled. "You are in good hands when it comes to training Drax, don't forget about that."

He took deep breaths and calmed himself down. With a nod of his head, Drax settled himself. "I guess I got to get ready to go home. I wonder what dad will think about this?"

"I am certain your father will either be very impressed or somehow blame me for what has happened." They left the workout room, Drax went to shower as Amai turned on the TV.

It was then he saw it, the Neo Heroes out in full force taking down monsters. "More and more people have started to turn to the Neo Heroes for Monster extermination, they appear to have taken favor with the people of the cities, who claim the Heroes association is taking too long to react to difficult attacks." Said the female news anchor

"However despite this, people have been polled in asking whom they would trust more if it came to a serious dragon level threat. 80% claim they would still turn to the Heroes Association… and it's not for the reason you may think." The news cut to film footage as they questioned people on the streets. When they announced they would depend on the Heroes association to take down a serious dragon level threat, they were asked to why.

"The M Class!" said one woman. "I swear, when it is very serious, they are the first to arrive and can take out the monster before it does any real damage! In fact it was just last week when Melee Brawler appeared when they announced the dragon level threat. It took her no more than three minutes to kill it!"

"Of course, the Heroes Association has the M Class Dragons! The sons of Garou are on constant patrol, they stop anything and everything without hesitation!" said one man.

Even the children said the moment they see the M Class arrive, they are no longer afraid. Amai had to turn the TV off. The very thing he feared before, was the very reason the association stays afloat. Despite all the work he has done and the legion of fans, people can only donate so much to the association. It's the rich who truly run it for they pour a lot more cash into it. The Neo Heroes are nothing more than a shiny new toy for them to play with.

"They won't last long," Amai said to himself. Despite the request to take a pay cut recently, he refused. Granted, he earns far more doing movies, concerts and albums with the occasional modeling gig. But why demean his contribution to the association by having them take money out of his pay?

"I'm ready to go!" Drax called.

He snapped out of his gaze. With a nod, Amai got himself ready and drove Drax back home to City Z

#

The next day

It was back to school once more, but Drax couldn't stop thinking about what has happened to him. His strength, skills and abilities have grown a lot, far faster than he anticipated. But what to do with them?

The first class happened to be gym this year. He got dressed with his other schoolmates and went into the gymnasium. Yet froze at the sight before him. The whole place was set up as high intensity obstacle course. The other students didn't know what this was about until the teacher came in. Strangely enough, the social studies teacher who Drax doesn't like was also in the gym. "Teach, what's going on?" Josh asked.

"We got something special going on here. As you all know, the Heroes association has closed off all applications until farther notice. However, we have some special guests here today… Meet the Neo Heroes Raiden and Accel!"

The kids froze as the two Neo Heroes entered the gym. Drax would admit, Raiden was HUGE, yet Accel he didn't quite care for. He addressed the kids warmly and explained. "Since we are the future of monster hunting, I want you kids to know there's a future for you with us! In fact, we are starting to scout potential heroes at this age group. Those with talent will be invited to join and train with us during the summer break"

The boys were in whispers with great excitement. Drax however wasn't, but that doesn't mean he won't hold back either. He didn't notice the look Raiden was giving him from afar, but when he did, Raiden quickly looked away. "I wouldn't bother with one kid" said his social studies teacher. "Oh, I am Mr. Murth, huge fan!"

"Oh?" asked Raiden.

"Yeah… that kid right there, goes by the name of Drax. He always preaches about the M Class and how they are great heroes"

Accel smirked. "Really? Well then, let's see how well he does on our course. You want to go first kid?"

Drax stepped forward. "What the hell. I got nothing better to do."

He looked over the track, the place appeared to be a maze like construction, traps were set, balance was key but various things to throw one off guard if not careful. If anything it looked like one of reality TV show contests yet with greater intensity. He wasn't impressed to say the least bit. "You ready?" asked Accel. "GO!"

Drax rushed through the maze, it truly was child's play. The bars were foam, the balance beam was meant to move and throw a person off balance, there were hidden traps that would fly out and attempt to knock him down into a foam pit. He was too quick and nimble to be struck by anything or lose his balance. The net was simple to climb, and the zip line down was nothing. He finished it in less than 45 seconds but wasn't the least bit amuse. "Really? You are going to gauge potential with that? Pathetic!" he announced.

The students fell into whispers. Many were stunned as to how fast he was to finish the course, some whispered that they hardly saw him since he moved so quickly!

Accel appeared rather impressed and was about to speak, yet someone beat him to it. "Oh really? Do you prefer a real challenge?" Mr. Murth demanded.

"Yeah!"

"Fine kid, let's see what you got!" Accel announced. The kids Ooo at the challenge as Accel took off his shoes and his gear. He stood at the ready yet wasn't taking Drax seriously at all. Drax noticed his stance was too lax and at ease, thinking he wasn't a threat.

His first mistake.

Drax sighed aloud as he took off his shoes and his socks. "Let's make sure we're even on this." He announced. He stood barefooted in the gym as Accel smirked.

"You got spunk."

Accel's attitude quickly changed as Drax did a quick breathing technique and took his stance. "Let's see what you got Neo Hero!"

Drax became determined. His father and Amai always warned him to never let his guard down against an enemy he doesn't know. Accel was no exception to the rule. Raiden kept watch as the gym teacher mediated. "Ready! Begin!"

The two merely circled one another, trying to size up their opponent. The kids were cheering for Drax, yet Josh and his friends were calling for Accel to kick his ass.

He came at him. Accel moves fast even without his skates on, yet Drax could see his movements and avoided them with ease. He blocked many of them and then repelled him back. Stunning the Neo Hero.

Drax then stood at the ready. It was time to strike back!

He went at him hard and fast! Moving about constantly to ensure Accel couldn't focus on him, Drax hit swift points along the chest, sides and arms, and then went for the knees, yet Accel caught on and was quick to put distance between them. "Damn kid!" he announced as he held his sides. He felt those! "That's some strength you got!"

"I'm just warming up." Drax warned. He stood at the ready again, yet Accel called it off. "I yield!"

"Good, I was about to step in," said Raiden. "This one has great potential. He will make a fine Neo Hero!"

"Nah," Drax announced as he put his shoes back on. "I rather not."

The two froze to the comment. "Don't you want to be a hero?" asked Accel. "We will be MORE than happy…"

"Not interested." He said more defiantly than before.

Mr. Murth was quick to grab on to Drax's shoulder. "He's only joking gentlemen, really!" but the hand grew tighter. "This… is an opportunity for you, son. I suggest you don't blow it!"

Drax sneered at the notion, but then announced he would consider the offer. "Take your time kid, I think for certain you would make a wonderful hero in our organization!" said Raiden. "You appear to have some discipline, but that needs to improve greatly. Your skills thought are top notch… you were holding back too, weren't you?"

"Yeah… I had to…" Drax muttered.

Raiden suddenly stepped forward. He took his sumo stance and then aimed one arm out with the hand open. "Show me!" he insisted. "Let me feel this power for myself!"

Drax froze, but he was quick to refuse. "I can't." he said.

"Come on child, I am more than capable…"

"No, you aren't," he corrected. "With that position, and your arm… I would break it."

Raiden laughed as he insisted Drax try, but he still refused. "Coach, I am getting some water." He announced and excused himself from class. He barely got out into the halls when Raiden followed him.

"Kid… you cannot be that strong!" he protested. "It's impossible for one so young to have strength that could break my arm, you do realize I take down level demon monsters and can hold my own against a dragon!"

'You're not being raised by them' Drax thought. He sighed aloud. "Find something else for me to strike besides your arm. Or I will break it."

Raiden grinned. "Very well then." He went back into the gym, Drax took his time getting a drink. He worried he just opened up Pandora's box at school, revealing his skills that have drastically improved in a matter of months!

#

Drax returned to the gym a short time later, all the other students were trying the course but none finished as fast as he did. Many tumbled and fell into the foam ball pit, yet everyone appeared to have gotten a good laugh out of it. The Neo Heroes did offer a few students the chance to work with them at their training camp, the kids jumped at the chance for it.

Before the class ended, Raiden smiled as a knock came to the door. An odd looking man appeared and stated. "I brought it, what is this for?"

Raiden turned to the students. "It appears someone here is cocky enough to claim he can break my arm… so, I brought the punching machine to test it. Drax is it? Follow me." The students were abuzz now as they went out into the parking lot of the school, there was the punching machine all set up and ready to go. Raiden smirked as he turned to Drax and insisted he give it all he has.

It was put up or shut up.

A part of him wanted to do it, but he also knows if he does, then the other kids will think he some sort of a freak. But, he can't let what he said be a complete lie either. He needed a balance between the two. He approached the machine and began to think over in his mind his next move. What to do? How to do it? By the time he reached it, the plan formed in his mind. As Amai said, look at Garou's family, how his children are younger than Drax himself and yet are able to control their strength.

He has to do the same, but put on enough for a show.

With the thought in mind, he nodded. The machine turned on and calibrated. "Just so you know boy, this one is specially made for this moment. The strength of that machine is what my arm is!" Raiden announced. "Go on, break it!"

Drax nodded. He took his stance and began to think over in his mind the power and strength needed to pull this off. He has seen Raiden battle, he has an idea as to how strong he is… now Drax has to go just beyond that strength. With a deep, cleansing breath, he lined his shot. Slowly his arm pulled back, and then…

POW

The students all jumped as the machine jolted. It shifted a few inches back and registered the punch, at first, no one thought much of it, until the man who brought it in looked over the device. Raiden smirked. "Oh yeah, you would have broken my arm kid!" he laughed.

Yet the man who tended to the machine looked it over, he found there was no external damage. He popped open a side panel, only to freeze at the sight within. He turned to Raiden and asked. "This was to equal the strength of your arm, right?" Raiden nodded his head. "The impact bar… It's broken…" He showed everyone the inside mechanics were torn up and busted, the metal crushed and managed about within the device. Had this been someone's arm that would be bone splintered.

Drax turned and found everyone appeared a little paler than before, even Raiden. The sumo leaned over to Accel and said. "We got to get this kid on our side!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Garou felt drained.

He couldn't get himself out of bed that morning. Melee already left early for a meeting at the association with Sitch, he stayed in bed. His energy has been zapped as of late, he couldn't understand why. After all, he's been eating more, he's been out and about. That or the triplets are taking a lot more from him than he realized. Either way, it was going to be a lazy day for him.

His eyes kept closed, and yet he couldn't help but feel strange. He tossed and turned yet couldn't get comfortable, it was as if something pinned him down… and then kicked him in the face. "What the hell…" he growled. Then something grabbed on his eyelids and tried to wrenched them up!

"How do you tell if he's awake?" a little voice asked aloud. Once more he pulled the eyelids up even farther, which forced Garou to wake.

He saw a young boy peering into them, he appeared rather confused.

He had short white hair that was flat. Long bangs covered most of his face until he brushed them away.

"Hey! Not cool!" Garou protested. Rubbing the sting out, he looked down, the boy staring at him was the spitting image of him… he even had his yellow eyes! "Wait…" he paused and checked himself. His original physic was back! Yet, there was only one kid. "Where…" before he could ask, to his right was another one. Her hair stood like his yet was black like Melee's, she lying in bed and yet faced the opposite direction. This one kicked him in the face earlier. "Huh?"

"Are you our daddy?"

On the left side of the bed stood a young girl who looked to him with curiosity. Her hair stood on end likes his, hers was white and she too had his yellow eyes. It then hit him… the Triplets have been born, and two of them were girls!

"Of course he is!" protested her brother. "Why else would he be here?"

"Well he didn't say anything, and he's kinda weird looking… we don't really look like him, do we?" she said.

Garou took a moment to process it all. Normally when the kids are born from him, he's in great pain for a while. Then, he remembers them coming out of his body and is awake when they do. How could they have been born when he was fast asleep and not feel a thing?

"Daddy?" his daughter with white hair asked. "Why are you still in bed?"

"Daddy was tired," he said gently. "But I think I am wide awake now. We got to get you some clothes!"

He eased himself out of bed as he went to the dresser, he sifted through a few things before finding some T-shirts Melee kept just to relax in. One by one he placed one over his children. They appeared to be wearing a long nightgown; it was better than having them run around the house butt naked! "This feel warm!" cooed the daughter with white hair. The one with Black hair was barely awake. She kept yawning, trying to keep her eyes open. He smiled though, she also had his yellow eyes too. This… was rather rare, even for him to notice.

"GAROU! YOU HOME!"

He froze at the voice of Snek. The kids however quickly got off the bed. "Company, company!" they cheered. Somehow they mastered walking easily, their vocabulary was rather perfect considering their age and they knew how to use a door! The brother opened it up as the three rushed out.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!"

Garou was in quick run out of the room after that!

It was an ear piercing shriek that startled not just him, but Snek as well! Yet by the time he got to them, he found the one who scream, hugging Snek with all her heart! "It's so pretty!" she cried. "Daddy, can we keep it!"

Snek froze as he stared at Garou. He mouthed a few swear words but wouldn't say them out loud. The Human monster merely smirked as his daughter continued to hold on to Snek and weep as to how 'pretty' he was. The other two stared at him with great fascination.

"Is it a pet?" asked his son.

"No, he's family" Garou corrected.

His daughter cried even more. "It's family, it's pretty and it's family!"

"Kids, this is Snek. Snek… the kids…"

"No kidding," he muttered yet peered down at them with a grin on his face. "You three are going to be fun aren't you?"

"Can I climb you?" asked the daughter with black hair.

"Sure, just a moment." He paused and leaned down to the one with white. "Sweetheart, you need to let go for a moment please," she reluctantly did so, clearing the tears from her eyes she released Snek as he slithered off. He grabbed the guest mattresses and placed them around him in a clear area of the living room. "Okay, knock yourselves out… not really, just be careful and stay where you can see the mattress!"

The triplets cheered as they at first struggled to climb Snek, but once mastered they tumbled and played on his back.

Garou was snickering, Snek managed to flip him off before the kids noticed.

They bounced, toppled and bucked Snek for over an hour. But then, they grew tired once more and the three fell asleep on his back! Garou snickered at the sight. "Ah, I knew the twins wouldn't be the only ones to do that!"

"Shut up,"

The front door open. Melee returned, before she could say a word, she turned and noticed Garou thin once more, and three children passed out on Snek. She froze at the sight, but there was a glimmer in her eyes. Tears of joy followed as she approached the sleeping triplets. "My babies!" she whispered. Each one received a gentle kiss on their foreheads, after she turned to Garou and gave him a passionate one with a grateful hug.

"We got two daughters and a son," he whispered. "And they think Snek is pretty."

"Two!" she gasped. "That's never happened in my family, and I mean NEVER!" she whispered. But then giggled at the last thing Garou said, once more, Snek flipped them off once more, but with both hands without saying a word about it.

"Besides, you know me, I don't go by the rules, but there's the proof. Two girls and a boy… and they need names." He paused, as Garou appeared to have an idea. "I got some in mind, since I had a long time to think them over."

Melee was curious. "Oh?" she asked.

"The daughter with white hair, Luna. The one with black Eclipsa and our son, Akira."

Melee thought over the names, she mauled them over in her mind before giving a nod of approval. "I like them" she said, but then paused. "Have you really been thinking about their names this whole time?"

He wanted to say yes, but in reality, Garou just looked at them and figured out their names… except for Akira. That was from his favorite anime Devilman crybaby and he knew there would at least be one boy. But for now, he would say yes!

The triplets slept on Snek for a good two hours, much to his dismay. "Why the hell does everyone fall asleep on me! I ain't comfortable!" he muttered.

Melee however embraced him. "Whether you are or not, you have been a huge help with the kids. Huh… I suppose those three are going to need clothing. Do we still have Pac, Hunter and Alley's old clothes?"

"Probably, we will need more girl clothing though, we got plenty of boy outfits…"

She sighed. "They may have to do."

The triplets then woke with a yawn, their eyes widened to the world around them. When they saw Melee for the first time, they froze a little. Almost confused by the sight of her. "Daddy…" Luna said. "Who is this?"

He smiled and approached the triplets. "That's your mommy. And guess what, you three now have names! You're Luna from here on."

She paused and thought it over. "I guess so," she said and sighed. "Luna… why do I have to have a name?"

"So others won't say, hey you!"

"What about me!?"

"You're Eclipsa."

"And me!"

"Akira."

The three thought over their new names. "How come I couldn't be called Luna?" asked Akira. "Luna sounds like a nice name."

"I want to be called Akira!" protested Eclipsa.

"You'll thank me when you're older." Garou muttered.

Snek smiled but then got an idea. "Tell ya what. We are going to get you dressed and fed. And, we go out and test your names! I'll take you somewhere fun okay? And you can play with other children, sounds good?"

"There's other children!" asked Luna.

"Lots" promised Snek. "Deal?"

The triplets smiled, they grew nearly too excited to wait for their clothing, so Garou made them a meal. They wolfed it down as Melee found them something to wear, from there, Snek got them on his back and made them promise not to get off until they reach the park.

"What's a park?" asked Akira.

"Wait until we get there," said Snek.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'_Why the hell am I doing this?_' Snek thought to himself. Before he was certain that he wouldn't step in and help Garou again after the incident with the twins. They got too clingy and wouldn't go to Garou if they needed help, it was always Snek. Yet, there was something different about these three. They were just as curious to the world around them. The sights and sounds were a little difficult on them; at first it was either too loud or too bright. But, when he reached the park, it was quieter. The trees provided enough shade from the sun that they were able to take in the world around them. The triplets paused as they stared at the other children playing.

"This is a park?" asked Eclipsa. "What do you do?"

"You play! Come on, off you get."

The three froze though. "Play?" asked Akira. "What's play?"

'_Oh yeah, just born'_ thought Snek. He looked about but found the perfect place to introduce the children to the idea of playing. The sandbox! With a smile, he slithered over and took them off his back and plunked them in. They froze as the sand startled them.

"It's loose and messy!" protested Luna.

"It is, but that's why it's fun! Watch!" Snek began to pile the sand up and then attempt to make a castle. The three watched with interest, but he also realized, he wasn't one for playing in the sand!

"Can we play with you?" came a gentle voice.

Snek froze as he looked up. Three other children approached, one happened to look like Zombieman! "Go ahead, these three don't know much about the sandbox, can you show them?" he asked.

The kid nodded. He sat down along with his brother and sister, they brought sand buckets and shoves and showed the triplets how they play. It didn't take them long to figure it out! Soon, the six were having fun, making a mess and a castle to beat all castles! He smiled to it all. Coiling up near the closest bench. Snek kept watch, but was soon joined by a familiar face. To his left, Dr. Genus sat, and yet he was completely different.

The make up for one thing, second his hair that has been dyed red, and third the unusual clothing he wore…. He looked like a typical father! Sweatpants and a light sweater with worn in shoes. "Huh, never thought you would dress like this!" Snek muttered.

"I want to portray a typical father, no point in wearing a suit all the time, not that you would know anything like that." snickered Genus.

Snek gave out a snort as he turned back to the kids. "Your guys grew up fast didn't they?"

"No, they emurged like that. The one with the very short black hair is Jason, my other son is Gene and my daughter is named Misty." He explained.

Snek introduced Garou's kids from afar, but it made him smile that they were quick to make friends with Genus's children. "Remarkable, aren't they?" Genus asked. "Without much concern for the world around them, and yet they absorb it without us realizing they are."

"Kid are a lot more astute than what we give them credit for! These little ones in particular. I've been around Garou's family for a while, the twins were more reserved and kept close to me, these three… they want to see and know everything!"

Genus snickered. "Same with mine, constant questions, wondering and asking about how the world is and why."

"Really? These three argues over who got what name!"

The doctor gave out a hearty laugh. "Such wonders never cease to amaze me!"

The six of them made an impressive castle, Luna's eyes widened to it stating how pretty it was. Jason kept peering over at Eclipsa and asked if she liked it. "I think it needs to be bigger!" she announced.

"We're out of sand." Sighed Misty, but then her eyes widened. "DADDY!" she called.

"Yes darling?"

"CAN WE GO TO THE BEACH AND BRING OUR NEW FRIENDS?"

He appeared intrigued with the idea. "Ah, the beach, that does sounds delightful." Said Genus. "We will, but not today"

Misty pouted. "I WANNA GO NOW!"

"We have nothing to bring with us!" he protested. "There's no snacks, no towels, swimsuits, toys, not to mention it is still quite cold out…"

She was quick to realize that too. Misty dropped the request yet Genus stood off the bench and approached. "How about this, we ask your new friend's parents if we can make a play date at the beach when it is nice and warm. We will bring plenty of snacks and toys and everyone can have fun. Does that sound good?"

"What's a beach?" asked Luna.

Misty's eyes widened in shock. "You don't know what a beach is? _(Gasps)_ Daddy! We have to take them!"

Genus laughed. "And we will, but not today." He paused. "Why don't you show your friends how to use the swings and slides?"

"Ooo, I love the slide, follow me!" Misty grabbed Luna by the hand and pulled her up on to her feet. She led the way as the boys soon followed by taking Eclipsa and Akira along with them. Genus and Snek moved along to keep a closer eye on the kids. Snek was impressed though.

"Your kids are really showing them the ropes. Thank God, could you image me on a slide!"

"I doubt you would have much trouble, but I could see the difficulty in you explaining the concept…"

"I don't think I would be able to sell it as being fun." Muttered Snek.

The six of them played on every piece of equipment. The triplets were quick to learn how to take turns and share what's around them. The one rule Genus's kids enforced to a T. Everyone waits their turn, everyone gets a chance.

They would play for a full hour, but then, the kids got hungry. Luna went to Snek and told him about her rumble in her belly. "I don't know what it is, but it sounds mad" she whispered.

Genus smiled. "I think I have to take my children home soon anyway, it's getting late and dinner will be ready." He called aloud for his progenies who quickly responded. From there, Snek gave Genus his cell number. "I take it you wish to pursue this notion of a beach play date?" he asked.

"That or I get stuck with them like the last brood they had. Yeah, I'll talk to Melee and Garou about it. Thanks for today."

"My pleasure. Come little ones, I do believe we have a nice hot meal waiting for us back home."

"BYE LUNA, ECLIPAS AND AKRIA!" shouted Misty.

Jason blushed and Gene waved goodbye. "Okay you three, time to get you home. I am sure your siblings will be back by now…"

"Si.. siblings?" asked Akira. "What are siblings?"

Snek smiled. "They are like you three, but older… you got four older brothers and a sister to meet!"

Their eyes widened.

"I want to see them…" whispered Luna.

#

Their eyes were wide.

Luna, Eclipsa and Akira couldn't believe the sight before them. It just so happens to be the first brother they encounter is Goliath! He smiled and leaned down to them. "Hi," he said gently. "You must be my new brother and sisters,"

"You're really big and really blue…" said Eclipsa. "I like it, he looks pretty like Snek!"

Goliath snorted a laugh. "Yeah, Snek is pretty isn't he?"

"Shut up" growled Snek.

When the others came home, the triplets instantly flocked to them. Luna hugged everyone that came through the door, even Max, Suiryu and Drax! "I got lots of brothers!" she announced proudly.

"Uh…." Muttered Max.

"Roll with it for now, they were just born today, we'll correct it later," said Garou. He was stretching himself out and savoring the moment of freedom he hasn't had in nearly a year and a half. "I think I am done having kids." He announced.

"Sureeee." Said the whole room, even Melee!

As dinner was set, the triplets ate without hesitation, yet they kept looking at everyone at the table. Akira wanted to talk about the park, what sand was and how to play with it. Luna wanted to explain the new friends they made and the beach they spoke about. Eclipsa kept asking how a slide worked and why it was so much fun to fall down it.

They burst with questions, and yet no one could really answer them as they kept talking and refused to stop!

"Ah to be eight, must be nice." Sighed Hunter.

"They aren't eight. You never were, you came out as a ten year old!" protested Garou. "Not to mention you haven't turned 8 yet either."

"Still… to be young and have the world before you as something new, and different. Must be nice."

Snek was about to ask Drax about his day until he spoke up. "The Neo Heroes came to my school today…" he said offhandedly. The table fell silent except for the triplets who kept talking with their mouths full. "They were testing the students to see who had potential, those that did are invited to their base for a summer camp sort of thing… I got asked to go."

Snek froze to the news. The Neo Heroes are trying to recruit him!?

"Damn…" muttered Garou.

"You're not thinking about going, are you?" asked Snek.

He shrugged his shoulders to the notion. "I may, think about it. I could be the guy in the inside,"

"That's one way of looking at it, but it seems too risky for me." Said Snek.

"What's a Neo Hero?" asked Akira.

The table fell silent. Pac cleared his voice and said. "They are strong men and woman who want to be heroes, but they are pushing others around because they think they are better then them. We don't like to speak of them, nor do we confront them." He explained.

The triplets blinked in confusion, they looked to each other but then shrugged their shoulders and went back to their meal.

"Nice save." Garou muttered under his breath.

"I learned it from you." Whispered Pac.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few days later.

Pac stood at on the step. His body trembled slightly, but he had to go through with it. His hand raised as he gently knocked on the door. At first, there was no answer, but then, the door swung open. Metal Bat stood there smiling and holding a drink. "There you are!" he announced. "SIS, HE'S HERE!"

Pac was pulled into the house rather abruptly, the party was in full swing. Zenko's friends had gathered earlier and took her out for the day as Bad prepared the house for the party, it was her 16th birthday today. He smiled nervously as he made his way into the house. Some of her friends even stopped and stared. "Really? She invited him again? Why? He doesn't go to our school," one whispered.

"I heard that too, he's like, homeschooled or something," said another.

"Wait, you don't know who that is? That's the recently added M Class Dragon! He's on PAR with the S class heroes, he's as powerful as her brother!"

"Oh? Why didn't you say so! Those guys make good money don't they?"

Pac knew he had to put some distance between himself and the girls talking behind his back, it wasn't long though until he found Zenko. She was talking it up with her best friends who knew him well. When they saw Pac, they stopped their conversation. "PAC!" the girls grabbed on to him and pulled the unsuspecting hero into their conversation circle. "On my God, is that it!? That's the flower she won't shut up about isn't it?"

"It's so beautiful! What's it called?"

"Oh, the moon lily lotus." He explained. "It's delicate, it cannot be touched by human hands or it wilts."

The girls began to coo over the flower, despite how simple it appeared it was unlike anything they have seen before. Pac didn't think the flower would have such a profound reaction, after all, he got it for her every year for her birthday ever since his father taught him how to cultivate it. He was quick to give it to Zenko who blushed over the offering. Pac did too for that matter.

"Oooo, someone's turning red!" her friends jeered.

"I'm already red," said Pac as his cheeks began to feel warm. He leaned in and whispered to Zenko. "Can I talk to you in private please?"

Zenko nodded. The two excused themselves from the room and stepped outside through the back door. Pac took a deep cleansing breath, as he was about to speak, Zenko's hand went up. "Before you say a single word, just know this. I don't care what you are worried about with the Neo Heroes… I don't care if they are going to come after you, and may come after me as a result of it. Like hell I am going to have them ruin this for me!" she said. There was a glare in her eyes worthy of her brother when he gets fired up. "Pac, we've waited this long to become a couple, to have a single, meaningful date. No one is going to get in our way to achieve it, no one will break us apart because we're different from each other…" she paused and leaned in. "I'd like to see them try!"

He couldn't bring himself to speak, after all, he promised Bad to let her decide what she wanted to do considering the circumstances. Zenko wants their relationship to continue, and she refuses to let anyone ruin it. With that, he gave but a nod to her. "Okay," he said and smiled. "If it is what you want… I accept it, and you know…" he reached down and took hold of her hand. "I will always fight for you… for us…" he said.

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The matter was now settled and they returned to the party. He rejoined Zenko's friends and tried to be part of the conversation, yet there were subjects they spoke about that he had no idea as to how to contribute to the conversation. So instead, he decided to look about and see what this party had in store.

Bad pulled out all the stops, pizza, chips, pop and all the junk food teenagers could ever want! The music was loud and everyone was having a good time, although, Pac didn't quite know what to do at parties like these. He doesn't dance, he has different tastes in music. If anything, he spent most of his time with Rover and Zenko's cat!

Rover was always glad to see him, especially for a good belly rub. The cat on the other hand could give a damn!

He sat and played with Rover, when the girls from earlier approached him. They were smiling wicked grins before one leaned in. "So… you got a girlfriend?" she teased.

"Well… actually…"

"No, of course he wouldn't! He's too busy saving the cities from monsters. Isn't that right? Ooo look at you, whoever gets to reel you in, would be a lucky girl. Look at those scales, you shine like a ruby!"

"Thanks, I just polished them…"

"Ooo he polishes! No wonder he looks so shiny! So… no girlfriend huh? You know, we're all single here. And you, lucky boy get your pick. So, who would you like as your arm candy?"

There were four of them, leaning in closer and closer while they flaunted their breasts and fluttered their eyes.

"EVERYONE! I WOULD LIKE YOUR ATTENTION!" shouted Bad.

The music came to a stop, the girls pulled away as Bad gained the focus of the room. "Alright, I ain't good with speeches, so I'll make it brief. Sis…" he turned to Zenko. "You grew up before my very eyes. God, I can't believe you're sixteen already! And… being a man of my word, I said you could date when you hit that age. So… without farther ado everyone! Let me introduce you to my little sis's boyfriend! Garou Jr!... but, ya'll know him as Pac!"

Suddenly, the four girls who were flirting with him pulled away. He stood up as Zenko suddenly ran into his arms! Pac embraced her tightly then, his serpents coiled around her, bracing her closer to him. "Huh, I guess they like you too!" he snickered.

"So… Pac… we got to lay down some rules, but I'll do that later. I've embarrassed you enough calling you by your real name!" said Metal Bat.

When he let go of Zenko, she began to blush. "You know, a little birdie told me that you got a romantic night out as a gift for Christmas two years ago… but… never cashed in on it" she teased.

"Damn it Hunter…" he cursed yet smiled. "I do, it's a fancy dinner out with a limo ride and everything. So… do I need to cash it in?"

"Do I even have to answer that question?"

Suddenly, she went for it. Pac was about to speak until her lips locked on to his. The room filled with woos and cheers as they shared their kiss, Bad on the other hand rolled his eyes. "You just started dating! Save it for when you actually go out!"

#

Hunter did patrols on his own. Pac was at Zenko's party so today would be a solo day. He needed it though, everything going on in his head and his heart were tormenting him. "What the hell do you do with these feelings!" he demanded of himself. He would look about the streets and notice girls who were cute and attractive, but then, his attention would shift to guys who are young, strong and handsome. He kept trying to shake his head clear of it all. '_Make up your goddamn mind!_' he scolded. '_Why can't you pick one!_'

He continued on until he heard a bicycle bell. He turned and saw Muman Rider. "Hunter! Long time no see, how have you been?"

Hunter blushed, yet pinched himself to snap out of it. "Been better…" he explained. "I'm just… confused right now, nothing special."

Muman picked up on his tone. "Wanna talk about it? Better still let's get a drink and go somewhere quiet."

Hunter felt his heart racing in his chest. Did he like him? Was that what was causing this? Or was he worried he would tell him everything going? They went to a ice cream store and got two drinks to go, from there Muman told Hunter about a hill he likes to sit by and watch the world go by. "Meet me there, you'll get there faster than me."

Hunter opted to levitate him there. Just as he promised it was a nice open area with hardly anyone around. The two took a seat as Hunter tried to keep his distance from Muman. "Hey, I know something is wrong. I may not know you well, but you are more outgoing than this. Hunter, is everything okay?"

He wanted to take a sip of his drink, yet found himself unable to lift it from the ground. "I… I don't know." Hunter said. He felt himself just crack. "I don't even know who I am anymore, what I am! I feel as if there is a conflict inside of me, fighting to determine what makes me, me! Muman… I'm about to say something heavy here and it can't leave this spot, understood!" he demanded.

He nodded. "Whatever you got to say, you can trust me!"

Hunter then took a deep breath. "I don't know who I like more… girls… or guys." He confessed.

Turning to his left, he tried to find some sort of reaction from Muman, there was no look of shock, no sense of disgust, nothing of the sort. Instead, a smile came from the C Class hero. "I get it, you think you have to choose one over another."

It took Hunter aback as Muman smiled warmly to him. His hand came gently on to his shoulder as he said. "Hunter, this is something that you need to figure out. I don't believe you are limited to liking one thing over another, you can love both, you do know that right? But something delicate like this is your call, no one else's"

Hunter sighed as he finally found the strength to take his drink, he nearly polished it off in one sitting! "But, why do I have this feeling? I mean, my brother and sister never did. They knew what they wanted the moment we were kids! Me… Nope! I felt as if I had to play catch up all my life with them, they were ahead of me on so many things that I couldn't even fathom. I mean, just now I am starting to figure out what I want in a partner, and yet… I am attracted to both sexes!?"

Muman nodded. "Sometimes, our struggles define who we are, what we make of ourselves. I can't imagine what you are going through right now… do your parents know?"

"Dad does…" he muttered lowly.

Muman fell oddly silent. "Wh… what did he say? I mean, you're the son of Garou! He must have…"

"There are no words that I can say that will change you." Hunter said. "That's what dad told me, he didn't appear disappointed or anything. But he came right out saying I could be bisexual! I mean, how is that even possible for someone like me!?" he demanded and then suddenly fell back on to the grass. His eyes stared up at the clear sky, he sighed to it all. "Muman… Who am I? What am I?" he asked.

"Easy," Muman said. "You're Hunter Brawler, son of the human monster and descendent of the Brawlers of City B!" he announced. "Don't beat yourself up over this, it takes time to figure out who you are."

He sighed. "Dad said it could be a phase too."

"It could be, as I said, it takes time to know who you are." With that Muman stood up, he peered down at Hunter once more and smiled. "Hunter, I think you know who you are, sometimes, the struggle is accepting it. If you want to talk, just find me. I'm here for you!" He put on his helmet, "I got to head off on patrol, take care!" He peered over and watched on as Muman took to his bike and was off. Hunter still sighed to it all.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" he muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Drax became bound by a sense of duty.

Despite how he felt about the Neo Heroes, there was opportunity here that he couldn't pass up. His father didn't quite know what to do or if he should allow him to go to the summer camp. So he did the next best thing. On his weekend with Amai, Drax told him the whole story about what happened. He was surprised as to how open he was to the idea of Drax going to the summer camp, but he too was hesitant. "What do they want with you though? That's is my concern." Amai said.

Drax shrugged his shoulders. "From what I know it's only going to be for a month, July and then I get August before going back to school. I think I should go." He said. "After all, I could be the inside guy and see what exactly they are going and how they are training the next 'generation' of heroes in a sense."

There came a look of distrust over Sweet Mask. He kept looking to Drax and then peering away in thought of it all. "I admit, I too am curious myself. However, I don't know if this is everything they are implying it to be. The Neo Heroes know to corner their market and opportunities right now. With the shut down of applications to the association, they are capitalizing on recruitment. However, they know of your potential, and they want it for themselves. I worry if this shifts in any way or form, and they are able to recruit people because they can… what is stopping them from taking you from your father and I?"

Drax was confused. "You think there's going to be a draft for heroes?" he questioned.

"With the way this world is going, it wouldn't surprise me the least bit. Considering that if the association falls, donations shift to the Neo Heroes. All S Class and everyone who is in A Class rank 10 and above become government run and sponsored… I have no intention of being part of the association if it comes to that, I will be resigning." Amai paused. "If the Neo Heroes cannot do the job they are being paid to do, there will come a time the world will depend on the strong and will draft people who are capable into government run programs…"

"Amai… what makes you think that is going to happen?"

"I don't," he said. "It is but a possibility. I do not like these Neo Heroes, I can understand where they are coming from and yet, their methods are flawed when it comes to taking down a monster." He sighed aloud to it all. "What do you want to do Drax?"

He thought it over, Drax knew there was only one course of action. He has to go and see what the Neo Heroes plan on doing to train up the next generation, and if it will be successful. "I got to do this Amai. Sign me up!"

He sighed but nodded. "Very well. Your father and I will be certain to have fun activities set up before you go back to school. If you wish to do this, I won't stop you. Just promise me, you will be careful!"

Drax promised. With that he reached into his bag and pulled out the summer camp forms. Amai read everything carefully and closely before signing off on it. He didn't put his name of course, but the name he used to adopt Drax under. Yusuke Murata. With the forms sighed, Drax embraced Amai. "Thanks. I know dad will thank me later for this. I want to do my part in keeping him safe!"

"We have to speak to him about this when I bring you back home Sunday. I cannot go at this alone with him. I won't get a single word in!"

#

For the rest of the weekend, Drax sparred and studied with Amai. With the loss of their leading actress in the movie he was working on, other projects have come forwards, one including an odd concept of a concert. The Soda Pop Boys have challenged Amai Mask to a pop star stand off, to see who shall be the top idol for the teenagers and peoples of the cities. Currently the market still favors Amai hands down, and yet the Soda Pop Boys are gaining traction.

They have grown brash and cocky to lay down the challenge to him, so far Amai refuses to respond. Drax was watching the music channel on Amai's big screen when the challenge went up. Sweet Mask rolled his eyes to it all, as the Soda Pop boys continued to poke and prod at the notion. "Perhaps he's too old to go up against the likes of us!" said Fantas.

"Please change the channel." Amai requested.

Drax muted it instead. "Why haven't you accepted the challenge? Blow them out of the water and be done with it."

"I have said many times before they are not worth… my…" Amai paused. "Turn up the volume…"

Drax turned back to the TV, they were airing a music video and the woman they were using it in… looked like a very messed up version of Alley. "What the hell…" Drax turned the volume back on, it was their latest song.

"I don't want no freak girl

I don't want to say.

I don't want no freak girl

who don't look human anyway.

I don't want no girl

with things here or there, that dangle everywhere.

No scales, no fangs that make me go away.

I don't want no freak…. Girl!"

"They… they are singing about Alley, aren't they?" muttered Drax.

Yet he found Amai wasn't answering him, he was on his phone and making calls. "What is this garbage you have allowed these little punks to make!" he demanded. "Yes… yes I saw it… that is nothing more… what do you mean it's their number one song right now?" Amai had to remove himself from the room and take it to his bedroom, still. Drax could hear his voice getting louder and louder through the wall. The song upset him to say the least.

It bothered Drax since they were going after Alley!

By the time the music video ended, Amai came out of his bedroom. He was upset to say the least, and it just so happens the Soda Pop Boys were doing a live interview on the TV. Sweet Mask got back on his phone and made another call.

"Oh, we have a caller… why are we taking this? We don't let people call in," the host asked, yet it went through. "Hello, do you have a question?"

"Why are you demeaning someone you don't even know for the sake of selling your music!"

Amai was fuming, and the Soda Pop Boys were stunned to hear his voice. "Amai Mask?" asked Cherion.

"Yes, now, answer me. Why are you demeaning someone you don't even know for the sake of selling your music?" he demanded.

They laughed. "What are you talking about? We aren't aiming our music at anyone to be insulting!"

"Oh, is that how it is going to be then? Very well… you little challenge you have been pestering me to participate in… I accept!"

This took the Soda Boys by surprise to say the least. "Oh, really?" asked Fantas. "Very well then, how does August 30th sound to you?"

"You pick the venue, and I'll be there." With that, he hung up the phone. "They believe they are going to get far in this business with music as ugly as that! Not on my watch…"

"I didn't think you cared about Garou's family that much," Drax said offhandedly.

Amai smirked. "It's not that… The fact remains I am on the top of the charts for my music inspires and brings love to my fans. They are promoting hate and ugliness, I will not stand for that!"

"Better call Slim about this, you need to have some songs to knock them on their asses!" Drax paused. "You know, as much as this could be a total sap fest… have you tried going with something a little heavier in music? I mean you could pull it off"

"What do you mean?" asked Amai. "My fans want to hear elegant and tasteful tones, perfect pitch and lyrics that they can sing in their hearts as if I sing only for them."

"Yeah, pass on that. I mean you can do heavier songs that will do the same thing. Those punk asses are going to sing sappy love songs. You do know I got some songs I like that are heavy and yet very meaningful and can have the same impact as your pop songs. Mine though are metal… alternative metal that is."

Amai blew off the notion. "Nonsense, Drax. I know what I am doing, and I will blow those punks out of the water and remind them where they stand when I am around! Just like in A Class, they need to know their place!"

"If you insist…" For the rest of the night, Drax avoided the TV. Amai was too angry at what happened, since he spent three hours on his phone shortly after talking to Slim and the challenge he just accepted.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sunday Night.

The moment of truth came out as Drax told the family what was happening during the summer. He was going to the Neo Heroes training camp. Snek froze to the news as his son made his announcement. He was against the idea outright and yet, Amai Mask agreed to it?!

"This isn't right! I don't want you to do this!" Snek protested.

"Dad… I WANT to," snapped Drax. "I can get a better understanding of where these guys are coming from. Not to mention if they got something to hide, I can help expose it."

The table fell oddly quiet. "Do they know who your father really is?" asked Garou. "Let alone your adoptive father?"

Drax shook his head no. "I don't think so. It all started after I broke this punch machine they brought to school. Raiden wanted me to show my strength and offered his arm. I refused since I would break it, so they brought the machine for me to prove what I said… I broke it." He muttered.

Silence once more befell the table. "You BROKE it?" demanded Snek. "How?"

Drax began toying with his food for a moment. "Drax, is there something you haven't told us yet?" asked Melee.

He sighed. "Garou was right about the side effect… Sometimes… my eyes turn snake like… I can summon the strength I had when I was a serpent and can take down monsters with ease. I… took out a tiger level threat a few months ago, but never told you."

"Damn it!" Snek cursed. "I shouldn't have let you become a serpent like me! This is terrible!"

"Dad, it's okay, really! I'm fine, I can control my strength"

"That's not the point!"

"Snek, relax. Drax has also been training hard too, sometimes something gets triggered and set off a small reaction like this. He's not scaly, he shows no signs of turning." Said Melee.

"This isn't the point Melee, my son… my son shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't have been turned into something like me for the summer, now look at what has happened to him!" Snek paused. "What have I done?"

"Dad!" Drax yelled. "I wanted this, remember? Not you! And I don't regret it either,"

"We are going to finish dinner first and then talk about this." Protested Melee. "We're making everyone else uncomfortable."

Snek noticed the shocked looks on everyone's faces, except for the triplets who kept shoveling in their food as if they have never seen a meal before. Max was slowly chewing away at his dinner before he was able to swallow. "Far be it from me to say anything, but it's not a bad thing. Drax is very capable. Who's to say he wouldn't have gotten this strong anyways? He's really be working hard at…"

"Not now Max!" growled Snek.

Dinner fell oddly quite, until Luna started talking up a storm once more with her sister and brother. They were excited to see the beach and what could be done there. Yet Melee had to tell them time and time again it was too cold to go and they had to wait until summer. Still, even with that, the room was tense. When the meal finished, Drax stood up out of his chair and went outside for some air.

Snek stayed where he was, unable to follow his own son out the door. Everyone else left, but Garou remained at the table. He looked to the door and then back at Snek. "You ain't following him?" he asked.

"What's the point? He's not going to listen to me!"

"You're not listening to him either."

Snek paused as he stared at Garou oddly. "You haven't heard a word he said. He wants to do this… he wants to protect this family and he feels this is the only way he knows how. Gathering intel from the inside, the kid is smart enough to know when he is in over his head. I wanna know is why aren't you listening to him and allowing Drax to make his own choice? He's twelve. I get that. But he is a lot more mature than what his age implies, isn't he?"

Snek glared at Garou before cursing. "Goddamn it. Why do you have to be right?"

The sinister smirk came over the human monster. "I like to think I'm right all the time, until Melee tells me other wise. So get your scaly ass out there and talk to your son. Don't make me the more mature one here!"

He laughed at the last part, but Garou was right. Snek left the table and went outside. Drax wasn't near the house, or by the sparring pit. Instead Snek found him sitting on the steps that led down the mountain. His eyes stared up at the night sky as he sighed aloud. "Finally decided to follow me huh?"

"If I didn't, then the conversation I had with Garou would have made him the more mature male out of the two of us. Like hell that was going to happen!" Snek coiled himself up as he looked down to Drax. "You really want to do this huh?"

His son nodded. "It's the one thing I can do to help out this family. Dad, it's stupid I know, I may not even get anything out of it. But, at least I would have known I tried my best in doing so!" he explained. "The Neo Heroes are bad news for this family, I am more than aware. I don't want to be on the sidelines if they come down to a fight. I want to be next to you and have some sort of value and input should the battle come."

Snek signed and nodded. "I'm just worried that they will figure out who you really are, and if that happens. What can I do to protect you? Can I protect you?" he asked. "Perhaps too, I am just being overprotective, and I can't see that despite your age, you are far more capable than I realize."

"Dad… I'll be fine." Vowed Drax.

Snek nodded. "If you are sure about this, then okay. Do it. Until you go to camp though, we're going to have some fun when school is done and after your stint there is over."

Drax smiled. "I like that… funny, Amai nearly said the same thing you did."

"Oh God, he really is starting to sound like a reasonable father figure!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The last day of school came once more for Drax.

Yet, all what people were talking about was the showdown between the Soda Pop Boys and Amai Mask concert. The kids were excited, many bragged about how they got their tickets the moment they went on sale. It sold out in less than twenty minutes at the highest occupancy venue available in all the cities. Drax couldn't help but wonder what the big deal was!

It was lunchtime when he found out. Taking a seat with his friends, he found they were not in a cheery mood. "Hey, what's going on?"

A young girl next to him with long red hair sighed. "We can't get tickets." She explained. "My mom tried, not even nosebleed seats were available!"

"My dad tried too Ruby, it's not easy and those tickets are a lot of money too."

Drax saw how upset they were about it, Ruby was the girl who knew who his father was the moment she saw him as a snake kid. Next to her, was a young boy called Flip, his mother's pet name for him has since stuck after her death; He had short black hair and a round face, his love of creatures and anything different was known to everyone around him. Across the table sat another girl. Miki, Drax kind a likes her, her face is fair and her long light brown hair shined in the sun. She is so warm to those around her, and he has never seen her harm or raise her voice to another.

Then, there are the twins. Their skin is dark and so was their hair. They were quite athletic and were nearly offered a chance to join Drax at the neo Heroes camp, however, they decided last minute not to attend. Their names were Kevin and Kovi.

"How about you Drax, did you get tickets?" asked Kovi.

He was about to speak until Josh and his friend came to their table. "Did I hear right? Out of everyone in the school, you poor saps didn't get a ticket! This is the concert of our lifetime!" he laughed. "All my friends got tickets, where are yours?" he demanded.

Drax however glared at him. "I got them!" he announced.

The table froze, their eyes widened as much as Josh's did. "What do you mean you got them? Those tickets were expensive, like you could afford them!"

"I got them, I got the tickets thanks to my dad. In fact, there's enough for me to bring their parent and any siblings they may have to come with me." He said. "So how about you back off and shut the hell up. We all got tickets so there's no need to brag about it!"

Josh sneered. "See you at camp…" and walked away.

"Drax…" whispered Miki. "Is this true?"

He nodded. One thing he didn't tell his father Snek yet was Amai is taking him to the concert. There are always VIP seats reserved for Amai Mask, but he hardly ever uses them. Normally they are given out last minute to fans in the parking lot. But, this time around, they will be used. "I got your tickets, just let me know how many people are coming and absolutely no last minute changes okay? I got enough for you to bring a parent, if you got siblings the sooner I know the better."

His friends were stunned. "How? How could you have that many?" asked Kevin, but then he leaned in. "Does Snek know Amai Mask personally?" he whispered.

"I am not at liberty to say." Drax whispered back. But the table was full of smiles now. They were going to the concert thanks to him!

#

As the bell tolled for the final day, it was a relief to all there was no monster attack. Despite the fact it was hero day, Drax didn't feel like dressing up. Not to mention, after with what happened with the twins, he wasn't going to risk wearing the serpent suit again!

He also out grew it.

As he walked home, Drax began to wonder if what he was doing, was indeed a good idea. His father's concerns were valid to say the least, after all, it's his old man's job to worry about everything, but there were points he made too. What of the Neo Heroes find out who he really is? What if they learned who his real father is? Or, if they learn of his adoptive father…

He shook his mind of that. He has to. He promised Garou and the family he was going to do this as his way of looking out for them. It can't be that bad though, can it? After all, what's the worst the Neo Heroes could do to him? He's just a kid; they wouldn't dare ruin their reputation over a child now would they?

Breaking free from his thoughts, Drax didn't realize he was already up the stairs. He found himself stopping at Bang's Dojo that was still closed up until farther notice. "Weird, he never said anything about closing the dojo. It's been in his family for generations…" he thought aloud. He shook his mind of the thought as he made his way home…

#

Meanwhile.

The neo Heroes were up against a difficult high demon monster. It stood on two hooved feet, it's body firm and stiff with muscles, it's head that of a demonic goat. Yet despite it, there was no weakness to it. They couldn't outrun it and their numbers were meaningless. Accel watched as time and time again he saw Neo Heroes swatted away like flies. They had a hard enough time getting up again, he went in to bide those who fell time to recover. Yet it wasn't long until he himself needed help.

The monster slammed one foot into the ground, causing it to crumble under its power. The rollerblades Accel depended on so much have become useless, the ground too uneven and the rock embedded into the wheels made his dash and attack skills useless. "Shit!" he growled.

The monster grinned, taking it's aim, the fists balled up, and were about to come down on top of him.

"ACCEL!" one of his men screamed.

He braced himself for impact, but then, he heard the monster's horrific scream of terror! His one eye opened, peering out from it, Accel sudden shot to his feet as the monster was torn into chunks! Gore covered the streets as all that remained of the beast were its legs still firmly on the ground. Every Neo Hero stood and looked about to see who caused such a devastating blow. Two young men emerged as the dust settled from the strike.

Accel was the first to confront them. "You… who are you!" he demanded.

The oldest one of the two smiled warmly. His long black hair tied back, he possessed a young and yet angled face. He grew a small black beard on his chin yet wore the strangest clothing. A black vest and tattered blue jeans and steel toed boots. The man beside him, made even Accel freeze.

He almost looked like Garou.

His hair was short and buzzed cut at the sides of his head, he smiled wickedly yet at the same time had strange warmth to them. He wore a white tank top and black pants with a gold belt. His shoes however weren't the least bit fitting for fighting monsters. If anything they were nothing more than a pair of warn in sneakers!

"We heard you were hiring, got interest… Do you like our reference?" the man with black hair asked.

Accel kept peering back at the destroyed monster. "What weapons did you use?" he asked.

The one with white hair laughed. "These bad boys right here!" he said and showed his hands. "So, you hiring or not? I'm sure that Heroes Association would make an acceptation for us considering our skill level…"

"I never said I didn't want you. You haven't even given me your names!"

The brothers exchanged looks; the one with black hair did a respectful bow. "The name is Ran. This here is my little bro, Shaw." He explained.

"Ran and Shaw huh? I like your resume. Tell me, what can you bring to the Neo Heroes no one else can?" asked Accel.

Shaw snickered. "We didn't prove our point here? Huh, I thought you would at least know that this wasn't our full power."

The other heroes were whispering. "If they were in the Heroes Association, they would easily be class S!"

"No doubt about it,"

Accel couldn't ignore the conversation going on around him. What they said was true, but now the question is, why aren't they S Class heroes? How could the Heroes Association overlook these two skilled men?

"Can to talk this over a meal? I would like to know more about the both of you."

Shaw's stomach roared. "I could eat."

"Good, everyone, good work! Call the clean up squad. If anyone calls for me, tell them I am at a meeting," ordered Accel.

"YES SIR!" his men announced. Accel fixed his blades and changed them back to shoes.

"Gentlemen, we have much to talk about…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was the first week of summer break.

Alley was called to the Heroes Association about a meeting, Hunter got called in on another matter. He went in with his sister, yet both were called to different floors. Alley had to go to the 34th floor, which was highly unusual. Neither knew there were that many levels to begin with! Hunter however was asked to go down to the 7th floor at the usual meeting room where the S Class and M Class gather. The room has yet to clear, so he was forced to wait outside for the time being.

As he did, he began to people watch. There were some girls that walked by that made him blush. They would smile back at him, some even gave him a friendly wave and a wink.

But then, there were guys who made him feel the same thing. Tall, strong looking ones, those who could hold their own and watch his back were the most appealing to him. Some of the up and coming heroes began to catch his eye. He was staring at one of them when suddenly; a chill went down his spine.

"I know that look…"

Hunter froze as Puri Prisoner lingered beside him. He was smiling the biggest grin ever as he peered over Hunter's shoulder. "Ooo you got good taste!"

"Shut the hell up" Hunter snapped back.

"Oh, darlin' don't deny yourself. Embrace it!" Prisoner cooed. "Besides, why didn't you tell me? I would be MORE than happy to…"

"SHUT IT!" Hunter growled through his teeth. "Listen, and listen good. I don't know what I want right now. You ain't helping my situation, and for the record, I am not the least bit interested!"

Puri was taken aback by his comments, nearly stunned to say the least. But his arms across crossed as he pouted a little. "What about curious?" he questioned. "I could be your guinea pig…"

Hunter began to growl at him. "No,"

Prisoner sighed. "Oh well, if you change your mind. You do know where to find me. For the record, if you ever get curious, I got a prison full of cute boys you can test out… I don't mind sharing…" he whispered the last part in his ear.

Hunter shuttered at the thought. "Ain't going to happen. Lay off, and leave me alone!"

He was about to speak once more, until a sword began to come up to Puri's neck. "You heard him…"

Hunter froze as he heard the voice of Okama, she stood with the sword pressed against Prisoner's neck. "Take your leave, or I will take you out!"

Puri snickered. "Speaking of not being MY type…" he smirked and left on his own accord.

Hunter sighed aloud and gave a grateful nod to Okama. "Thank you."

"It is no trouble… I wanted to apologize to you about before. I am sorry I made a move like that…"

Hunter snorted a laugh. "Yeah well, you can't take back a kiss now, can you? Besides, it's started to put things in perspective for me… at least. I think it is. I still don't know yet." He leaned against the wall a little firmer, his head gently bounced off the side of it as he tried to think. "It's just not making sense to me right now. I wish it did,"

Okama smiled. "Well, be that as it may, as the other two brutes said before, you are still young, nothing is written in stone…" Okama froze. Hunter saw the startled look on her face. He turned to see what scared her, only to come face to face with Kamikaze. "Master…"

Hunter found Atomic's glare was right at him, but he didn't utter a word. Room seven suddenly cleared out before he turned to Hunter once more nudging his door aggressively towards it. Atomic entered that room…

It took Hunter aback a little as he turned to Okama. She said nothing as she looked away from him. "Guess he knows huh? Let's see what this is about…"

Hunter followed him in, the moment he crossed the threshold, the door slammed closed and was locked. Only Atomic stood before him, his arms crossed as the glare he gave earlier only intensified. "What gives you the right to step in?" he questioned.

A look of confusion came over Hunter. "Step in? What do you mean?"

"Why are you training with my disciples?" he asked. "Do you intend to dedicate your life to the path of the sword? If so, I refuse to teach you. I will not allow the son of Garou best me with my own weapon!"

The comment made him snicker. "Really? You think that's what's going on? Let me ask you, what made you think I was anywhere near your disciples huh? Did you notice something? Improvement perhaps?"

Atomic snorted. "They improved for they have trained harder than ever before,"

"Let me let you in on a little secret… ever since my encounter with them to surpass them in A Class… they wanted to train with me." Hunter stated.

"YOU!" he laughed. "You have no knowledge to share with them! You know nothing about the sword!"

"And yet, I have been instructing them."

Suddenly, Atomic's smirk vanished. The piece of grass he was chewing on fell from his mouth. "You… you dare interfere with their training!"

"Not interfere, I am a mere side project. Their utmost civic duty is to learn from you and master what is taught. Me? I merely help them implement that knowledge by giving them tasks they have challenges with. As I said before, you believe they deserve to be in S Class, but they cannot take down a demon level threat on their own. I am trying to help them change that!" he said defiantly. "For that matter, I am also willing to teach them hand to hand combat. Despite your own skills with the sword and everything you are, Kamikaze. You are powerless without it… hell, you can even learn from me if you asked, I'll train with you."

"You arrogant…"

"If I were arrogant, I would be in your face all the time, pointing out your short comings and pitfalls every chance I get. Who do you think I am? Amai Mask?!"

Atomic fell silent, yet the glare returned to his eyes as a look of disgust followed. "You are going to stay away from my disciples. Do you understand me? I don't want you ANYWHERE near them!"

Hunter raised his hands in defeat. "Very well, I will on a condition. If they seek me out, you do not interfere, nor do you forbid it. Agreed?" Hunter questioned as he put his hand out.

Atomic brushed it off to the side. "They don't need you," he walked out of the room, not before bumping into Hunter's abruptly. The door unlocked and he stormed out of the room.

"Sometimes, I think he has a sword up his ass too, so uptight…" muttered Hunter.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Floor 34

It was a long, silent trip up to the top. Alley has never been this high up in the association before. And yet, she was on her way. Something troubled her though. Sitch wasn't the one who called for this meeting, it was a voice she has never heard before, and yet, the way they spoke on the phone gave off a tone of importance. She was hoping it wasn't some sort of uptight, brown noser to the rich! Her train of though broke as the elevator pulled and came to a stop. The door opened and she walked into a massive meeting room.

Slowly, she made her way out and inspected her surroundings. "Alley Brawler? Is that correct?" She was a little startled until she took notice of the massive table that stretched lengthwise from one end of the room to another. There sat twenty people in total.

"Yes, who are you?" she questioned once she regained her composure.

The man in the middle stood up. "We represent the government Miss Brawler. Thank you for meeting with us today."

She gave but a dignified nod to the group. "You can call me LT. Cane." He said. "Would you have a seat?"

"No thanks, I'll stand." Curious now, why would the government want to meet with her? "May I ask what this is about?"

Cane took his seat. "It has come to our attention until recently, you have been posing as S Class Hero Metal Knight since the disappearance of Bofoi." He explained. "We represent the government and wish to confirm is this so?"

"It was just thrown at me, I didn't think it was serious, but I guess it is." She said. "I have been working under his name, and yes, I have been using his robots for the safety of those within the city. Am I in trouble for this?"

The table fell into a whisper, there were conversations going on all around until they were slowly reached towards LT. Cane. He paused and listened to what was spoken before turning his focus back to her. He was a weathered old man to say the least, scars covered his face as his hair was receding and yet maintain his military crew cut. He still appeared rather strong bodies and capable, but still, why was he here?

"Miss Brawler. In light of this, since we have no confirmation that Bofoi transferred his lab and assets over to you, we will be taking possession until proven otherwise…"

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Miss Brawler…

"No, you listen… all of you… will listen. You will not be taking a damn thing from me!" she warned. She began to approach the table rather abruptly. "I don't care who you are, what your ranks is, who you speak for. The lab… is mine. Everything within it… is mine. You so much as take a tool out of there, I will hunt you down for it!" she warned.

There were a lot of pale looking faces at the table, and yet LT. Cane kept himself calm. "Miss Brawler, this is but a precaution…"

"My ass it is!" she snapped. "I've been Metal Knight for the past few years. What the hell made you step in now to take over the lab and everything I have worked on?" she demanded. Her arms crossed, as the table fell into whispers once more, Alley reached into her pocket and took out her mini computer. She hit a few buttons just to be certain. The lab will be in defense mode from this moment on, if anyone so much as sneezes at it, she will know.

"Miss Brawler… You need to be made aware of what is going on. The funding for the association is drying up, the rich are turning their focus to the Neo Heroes…"

She froze.

"That's it…" she whispered. "You're trying to keep the association afloat using what I have made to sell off to the highest bidder!"

"No…"

"Then why take back a lab that I have worked in for years now rather than the moment Bofoi went on the run?" she demanded.

The room fell silent, too silent. LT. Cane sighed. "Everyone, leave the room. Leave this to me please."

Alley watched as those who sat at the table go up and left without arguing. It was down to her and Cane. He came out from behind the table before standing before Alley fearlessly. He must be aware of what she can do, he must know her abilities, and yet, he is fearless. "What is going on?" she asked.

Cane sighed. "Miss Brawler, part of you suspicions has been correct. We are looking to obtain the technology from your lab and use them in government facilities. It is a precaution. We have been hearing of the lack of funds being donated to the Heroes Association. We are trying to preserve everything we can, for those who donate the most are seeking to take what they can should events change hands."

"You don't want the Neo Heroes having any of it…" she said.

He nodded. "We have reason to believe there is someone within that association who is not working for the benefit of all. We don't want your technology in their hands."

"I don't want it in yours either." She said. "We need to reach a compromise. First and for most, you are aware Metal Knight was one of the larger donors to the association correct? Because I still am! I have access to his funds along with his tech. I have ensured the donations he has given the association has been maintained, therefore should anything happen. All tech based off of his and my own designs will revert back to me."

"I wasn't aware of that…"

"You are now. Second, I want protection for my family. We are not signing any government contract, my brother has read the fine print, not interest. So, I submit a proposal to you. Implement a law for my family giving us protection. Not complete protection, but enough to send the point across…"

"I will try, but please…"

"Third…" Alley announced. "Should this association fall. I am implementing my own back up plan. I have no need of government assistance. You will not pursue me nor will you attempt to take what is mine by force. I assure you, it will not be pleasant for either side if it comes to that. You need to remember, there are government technologies that have Bofoi's tech in it… keep it in mind…"

Cane was rather stunned, he was taken aback by her words. "Miss Brawler, if I didn't know any better, I would say you are threatening me."

She smiled. "No, that's a warning. If you want to be threatened, I put you through a wall." She said. "Now, do we have an understanding?" her hand reached out. Cane looked to it and sighed.

"Given the circumstance… I have no other choice." He reached down and shook it.

However, he couldn't help but feel his hand tingle for a moment. Like a surge went through him and out again.

Alley nodded as she turned and left the room. "Miss Brawler… if help is needed…"

She waved off his comment. "It will be given," she called back. Taking the elevator once more, she made her way down to the lobby. No doubt her brother will be waiting for her. But along the way down, Alley stared at her hand.

The surge was no accident. She had to make sure what LT. Cane said was true, the government was looking to protect what Metal Knight has made and keeping it out of the hands of the Neo Heroes.

It also made her wonder though, if they know someone is crooked on that side, why are they letting the Association suffer? Shouldn't something be done? She snapped out of her trance the moment the elevator door opened. She stepped out and saw Hunter awaiting her. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing too serious. Yours?"

He blew off her question. "Atomic Samurai figured out I was helping train his students, wants me nowhere near them now."

"Huh, didn't think he would be the jealous kind." Alley paused as her computer blipped. Bofoi sent her a message. The security was down in the mountains now; she and Suiryu can go in without fear! "Ooo looks like Suiryu and I got a date night Saturday."

"Oh? Care to tell me?" Hunter asked with a look of interest. But she kept her computer hidden and refused. "Fine, be that way!" he protested.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The summer weather finally came and it was warm enough for a day at the beach. Snek was given the call by Genus and requested the play date. Garou and Melee were fine with it, yet neither one could attend. "We're going to the association that day, by chance Snek…"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll take them." He said and confirmed with Genus. They were going on the Saturday in City J. Genus offered to bring all the snacks and drinks needed. Snek just had to bring the kids and a change of clothing. Yet, with a beach that big, he would need help to say the least. "Does anyone want to go to the beach on Saturday!?" Snek called aloud to the house.

"Plans," said Pac.

"Working," muttered Hunter and Draven.

"Amai is off filming, they are behind on the movie so I won't be going this weekend, I'll go with you dad!" said Drax.

Goliath then announced he would go as well. "Mom asked me to, she didn't think it was fair you do this solo."

He was relieved. Snek didn't want to lose the three on the beach, the more eyes the better!

#

The place was packed.

Genus arrived earlier and got a decent spot, he waved over Snek and the kids. It was easy for the kids to get to him. Snek however had a problem. The beach was so full he couldn't slither by anyone to get through, he would run people over if he even tried to slink through the open spots. "Hey, can you move for a moment so I can get by?" he asked.

People stopped and stared at him, some were startled, and others refused to move an inch. "What, so you can take my spot! Forget it!"

"I'm just trying to get by! You think that small section would fit me? Flattered… really." He said sarcastically.

"I got ya!" called Goliath. Snek was slightly startled as he was lifted off the ground rather effortlessly. Goliath's esper power went into high gear. It was strange though, before he would glow green like Tatsumaki did. Now, Goliath emits a blue aura off his body. Snek tried to keep calm as he felt his whole body shift and lift off the ground, from there he was flown over the people and gently placed down by the water. "There we go"

The triplets however were awestruck by their big brother. "You glow!?" demanded Luna.

"Yes, and I can lift things too"

"I wanna do that!" protested Akira.

"When you're older, right now, you got friends to play with!" The triplets turned to Genus's children who were armed with buckets and shovels.

"Now, this is where you can make a BIG sandcastle!" announced Misty. They six got right to work.

Snek however tried to find Drax. "I swore I saw my own kid here a moment ago!"

Goliath pointed out to the water. Drax was taking to the waves, surfing of all things and he was damn good at it! "Since when the hell did he surf? I never taught him that."

"Amai" said Goliath. "Took him to some indoor surfing spot, where the pros train in the off season. He's good, I got to admit that." Goliath took to the beach umbrella; from there he laid on the towel and began to read. Much to the surprise of Genus, it was one of his own published works!

Snek on the other hand approached Genus, he curled up under the umbrella and tried to get comfortable. Yet it was rather hot today and he couldn't cool down. "Damn cold blooded body." He muttered.

Goliath began to glow blue again. He didn't even peer up from his book or break away from it as he pointed a hand towards Snek. Next thing Snek knew a hole in the ground opened up. His whole body fit into it and he was covered from the 'waist' down in sand. Before he could even curse, he felt himself cool off. "Oh… that is nice…"

"Remarkable… and with such ease too!" muttered Genus.

"Please, I've been using these since the day I got them. I'm the better esper in the family, and I don't mean to brag about it either." Goliath said.

Snek kept himself confortable until he heard Luna cry.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Instantly, he turned and saw older kids crushing the sandcastle they were making!

Genus quickly interfered. "You there! Stop this at once!"

The boys refuse to, when the castle was destroyed, a family moved in and set up their beach supplies. "This is uncalled for! These children were playing here first!"

"Not my problem, the castle is gone, find other sand to play in! The beach is full of it," snapped the mother.

Snek wanted to get up and do something, however, Goliath stopped him. His book slammed closed as he gave a disgruntled sigh aloud. "Leave it to me, that family isn't the only one bothering people. Look." All around, there were other people doing the same thing, destroying the sandcastles and taking the spot for themselves. He set the book to the side and approached the kids. Snek couldn't hear a word, but there was something going on, that brought a smile to the faces of his siblings and Genus's children.

#

Drax finished surfing.

He returned and found Goliath waving him over. There was a part of the beach that no one was using, since it was too small and narrow. Goliath explained to him that he needed help teaching some kids a lesson, and wanted to know if Drax wanted to play along. He smiled and agreed to it. "Good, follow my siblings around, to the kids that got their castles destroyed and bring them here." He explained.

"Okay… then what?"

Goliath only smiled.

#

The bullies wanted to ruin other sand creations. Yet the kids who were working on them suddenly disappeared. "Mom, there's nothing to do!"

"Go and find others to play with,"

The children rolled their eyes, until something was seen. It was glowing an odd blue and yet, it rose out up from the ground! People stopped and stared as a massive sand castle came out of nowhere! Yet perched on top, were six young children. "TO ALL WHO HAVE LOST A KINGDOM, YOU ARE WELCOME TO PLAY IN OURS!" shouted one of the girls.

Children began to rush into the massive sandcastle; it had a drawbridge and everything! The bully children were smiling to each other, thinking this would be a great thing to destroy with kids inside of it!

#

Within the walls of sand there were rooms, slides and games to play, all made of it the loose earth and yet remarkably it kept its shape. The children couldn't believe it. "This is HUGE" one commented.

"How is it standing?"

"How long will it stand?"

"What if those kids came back to destroy it?"

"Fear not little ones!" announced Drax. "You are in the kingdom of six. All who share and play by the rules are welcomed here."

"Who are you?" one girl asked.

"I am but a humble servant to the kings and queens of this castle. I am Lord Drax"

Drax paused as he heard a loud snickering sound. "You play the part well."

He turned and saw Goliath lying in a sunny corner of the building with his book in hand. "At least you get a noble title, I have to be the dragon!"

"Hey you get to have fun as the dragon,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

The kids played, they could go anywhere they wanted and there was even a sand slide that would take them outside and into the ocean. Yet it wasn't long until those who don't play nice, decided to see how long it would take them to take out the massive sand structure. Going to the top of the castle, Drax peered down and saw ten kids kicking and trying to gouge out the sand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Drax called down.

The kids glared up at him, "Let us in!" they demanded.

Drax appeared to think it over. "Hmm, I don't think so, you destroyed other peoples castles, why would we let you into this one?"

"I'M TELLING!" one boy shouted.

"Go ahead!"

Drax kept his eye on them as they children rushed to their parents. When they found out their little ones were not allow in the great sand structure they came over and demanded their children be let in. "You cannot refuse them! They are just kids!" one father protested.

"I can, I have and did. You are not welcome inside either!" Drax turned away but quickly turned back. "And I would not try and attack if I were you, we are well armed for the situation."

"Well armed?" one mother demanded.

"Balloon warriors!" Drax called. Children suddenly peered up and over, through the windows and took aim with water balloons.

"You wouldn't dare!" one mother screeched.

"Would you prefer the dragon then?" Drax questioned.

The parents all smiled. "Oh yes, we much rather prefer the dragon. Ooo, scary dragon made of sand," one father laughed.

Luna then stepped up and peered over the side of the castle. She gave such a sour look to the people below before calling out. "DRAGON!"

The sand in front of the castle began to shift, the ground trembled as something moved under the ground. Then, it peered through, a massive head and six eyes that peered about. The creature grew more and more up and out of the sand until the beach was full of screaming people.

"MONSTER!" they roared.

"DRAGON!" Luna corrected. Yet, as quickly as it appeared, it went back into the sand and vanished.

Drax looked about and realized it may have been a mistake to called upon 'the dragon' at a crowded beach…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Snek and Genus had to explain to the petrified parents that the so called 'dragon' wasn't a dragon at all… but it was. "Uh, how do we explain this?" Genus whispered.

Snek sighed. "One of Garou's kids is able to grow portions of his body to a large size, that was his tail used as the 'dragon' of the sandcastle. But no one is hurt, everyone is fine." He explained.

The snobby parents though were not the least bit satisfied. "My children were terrified of that monster you brought to the beach! You ought to be ashamed of what you did!" she said, but her glare intensified as she turned to Snek. "You… I am disgusted with your kind!"

"My kind? Look lady, I am human, I was born human and if you say otherwise…"

"You aren't anymore, are you? Monster." Stated her husband.

Snek gave off a defiant hiss. "Excuse me?" he demanded.

"Perhaps… it's best you go back to your blankets and take in the sun for now, there is no reason for this kind of attitude, especially in front of children," said Genus.

They refused to go back, instead, the fathers were getting rallied up. "You know, for once I hope the Heroes association falls. That way the beach can go back to the people, not the things that happen to live here. I mean what good have you done as of late?" he demanded.

Snek glared at him. "Hmm, I don't know. Saving your sorry asses every week! Every day if push comes to shove, do you really think I give a damn to what you think of me?" he demanded. "I had enough of this…" Snek slithered over to the sandcastle. "GOLIATH OPEN UP!"

A hole was made and Snek slithered in to get away from the parents. He was fuming, there was no doubt about that. Even the children within the castle heard it all outside. None of them said anything, but they began to look at him funny. "Everything okay Snek?" asked Goliath.

"No… just… drop it for now, okay?" he asked.

Goliath nodded. "Here, take my spot. Let me see what this is about…" he left shortly after, walking right though the wall of sand and out into the public. Snek coiled himself up and tried to rest off the argument.

"Even after all this time, I'm still a goddamn monster…" he muttered.

#

"Snake man couldn't take it huh?" laughed the mother. "What a pathetic monster…" suddenly, her voice trailed off. Goliath walked out of the sandcastle, with his tail lashing about. "Wh… what is that…"

Genus turned and smiled. "Oh, the son of Garou, Goliath if I am not mistaken…" he explained.

His size alone rendered the adults silent. He stood taller than all of those who gathered at the beach that day, his arms crossed as his glare intensified. "What did you say about my friend?" he asked. His voice was light at first, but if they don't answer him, it will grow stern.

The men turned white in the face, they stammered over their words unable to form a complete sentence in front of him. Yet, one managed to gather his courage. The father of the boys that destroyed his siblings sandcastle when they first arrived. "You have no rights here, you are after all just a monster. You're only allowed on the beach since the heroes association protects you. Being an M Class dragon and all…" he said.

Goliath appeared to think over his words but then smirked. "You think that don't you. I'm not an M Class Dragon… I never registered. So, I am your typical level dragon threat kind of monster…"

No one uttered a word, no one could. "Now, then I suggest you chose your next few words more carefully. And please, be considerate." For added intimidation, his tail began to slither up and peer over his shoulder, taking in the faces of those around him.

No one could bring themselves to speak, no one wanted to risk it. "Then I do believe we have an understanding… Go back and enjoy your day at the beach, and don't make waves with those around you, correct?" questioned Goliath.

He got meek nods from the parents, who quickly grabbed their spoiled children and brought them along. When they went back to their spot, many of them packed up and left that moment.

Genus was impressed. "Remarkable how you can display such power without even revealing it."

"I think they already got a hint of that with my tail, I did go a little overboard on that."

"Not to mention your esper power, very impressive."

"A massive sandcastle? Yeah, that's nothing." Goliath sighed to it all. "I still don't quite understand humans anymore. I use to, but ever since I grew up… it's all confusing again. Some are grateful for what you do, others could give a damn and rather see you dead than defending their cities and children."

Genus sighed. "I too have had a moment of such anger and resentment, but, I am certain if you ask Snek, he can tell you what that made me into. I have done terrible things in my life, Goliath, believing I could evolve humanity into greater beings. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for my failure." He turned and leaned in. "If it meant evolving people like them, I would have gladly passed on that notion."

Checking his watch, Genus sighed. "We got to get those children something to eat, it's lunchtime."

Goliath nodded, the other parents were trying to call for their children in the sandcastle to come out, but they refused to leave. He turned and gave off a high pitch whistle, getting the children's attention. "THE CASTLE WILL BE CLOSING FOR A LITTLE WHILE, PLEASE DO NOT MOVE FOR JUST A MOMENT!" The children began to glow blue as the castle walls came down. Everyone that was inside stood on top of a pile of sand, it bought about many tears but Goliath promised to rebuild after lunch.

#

"How did he make it so big!?"

"I wanna know that too, and how did he make it blue?"

The triplets bombarded their brother with questions, asking about his powers and how strong they were. He snickered to them all as he tried to explain, but was interrupted with more questions. Genus's children merely observed them as they asked but continued to eat. Snek decided to go out into the water and enjoy it for a while, he didn't want to be around the people on the beach. "Such curious minds," Genus muttered, but then turned to the triplets. "How do you like the food?"

They weren't picky eaters by any means, they ate what was in front of them without hesitation. '_Must run in dad's side of the family, we never turned our nose up at anything' _Goliath thought. Yet, as he ate, Goliath felt something was off. The food was good, no doubt about it, but he wasn't feeling as satisfied from it as he usually does.

He paused from his meal realizing he was still hungry. "Is something wrong? Was it not to your liking?" Genus asked.

"No… not at all. The food is delightful… it's just that… It doesn't fill me." He muttered. "I fear I have started to develop my father's appetite."

Genus nodded. "You are still more than welcome to help yourself young man, eat until you feel it will be enough to tie you over."

He didn't take him up on the offer, Goliath stopped the moment he realized no matter what he ate now, will not do. He sighed to the discovery, but just as he did, the people on the beach were starting to stand on their feet. Something caught their attention in the water. There was a thrashing occurring, outside on the barrier the lifeguards set in place. Goliath peered out and saw it himself. Snek was battling something and was having trouble! "Dad…" said Drax

"Snek!" shouted Goliath.

He didn't hesitate, taking to the skies, Goliath flew over the water and towards the battle. Snek got himself coiled around a sea monster aiming for the shorelines. Yet he kept getting pulled into the water, the thrashing he saw was Snek trying to keep his head above it. "Snek! Let got, I got it!" Goliath shouted. With his esper power he wrench him off the monster and took over from there. He could easily esper lift it out of the water and crush it, but Goliath wasn't in the mood to do that.

He was in the mood to eat!

The sea monster turned its focus to him, a powerful tentacle coiled around his waist and wrenching him from the air and dragging Goliath under the depths of the sea. He took a deep breath before being pulled under. He could hold his breath for a long time, but not long enough to defeat this thing. Time was against him, deeper the creature pulled him, tightening its grip around his waist forcing the air from his lungs. He tried to esper push the tentecal off of him, yet found the deeper he was pulled, the more pressure strained on him. He couldn't keep focus, or summon his power.

Goliath felt every last breath knocked out of him, he was desperate for air now.

He needed to breath!

#

It was a group effort.

It took twenty strong men to try and lift Snek out of the water and on to the shoreline. But the task proved nearly impossible for them. They were just at the edge of it all when many felt they could no longer drag him out of the depths. Akira then approached them. The men collapsed and tried to gain a second wind, when the 8 year old approached. "He's too heavy kid… leave this…" suddenly the beach froze. Akira without hesitation lifted Snek up. From there he was able to pull him up out of the water and on to the beach.

No one could utter a word to this child's strength, but there was no time to waste thinking about it.

Once Snek was on the beach, they found him unable to breath. "Dad…" Drax whispered.

Genus took over, he managed to coordinated the adults to stretch Snek out. He then turned to Drax. "I need you to strike him hard, here… here… and here… Understand. Do it now!"

He didn't hesitate. Drax struck various points of his father. One in the chest, one in his back and then at his side mid way down the body. Parents and teens eased Snek to his side as he suddenly began to cough up water. A few violent expulsions of water allowed him to breath once more. "Snek!" called Genus.

"Is Snek okay?" asked Luna. She was rubbing his back and patting it to help get the water out. "Snek…" she asked.

He appeared a little dazed and confused, but regained consciousness. "What the hell happened?"

"You nearly drowned!" Drax explained, but then looked worried. "Goliath… he hasn't come back yet… he hasn't come up for air either…"

#

Snek kept watch from the shore, he was getting worried as he started to do a nervous slither back and forth.

"He's been down too long… I got to go back!" Snek yelled.

Everyone on the beach were on their feet, they witnessed Snek getting wrenched away from a sea monster by Goliath, but then, they saw the young son of Garou get dragged under the water.

That was half an hour ago.

Snek was in a panic, he knows Garou's kids are tough, and they can hold their breath for a long time, but half an hour? He struggled with the thought of it, he had half a mind to go back out there and dive to save Goliath, but he also know if he does so, he could be dooming himself as well.

"Dad… look!" Drax said and pointed out to the water.

Strange bubbles were forming up from the depths. Something began to come to the surface but no one could make out what they were. Akira suddenly climbed up onto Snek's shoulders and looked out. "Monster chunks" he said. "Squid like monster chunks"

"Do you see your brother?" asked Snek.

Akira shook his head. "No, but there's something moving under the water and coming to the beach. Something fast!"

The waves began to swell, whatever it was, it could push the ocean water up and fast! Another monster perhaps? As the wave crashed to the beach, Goliath washed up on shore with it!

"Goliath!" Snek dashed to him as people gathered around. "Goliath, move it people! Goliath!" he called. Snek got to his side but found him gasping for air. He couldn't catch his breath, but suddenly held on to the sides of his neck in desperation. "Goliath…" his eyes turned back towards the water, Snek gave but a nod as he grabbed hold and threw him back into the sea.

"What did you do that for? He needed help!" one woman protested.

"And I am helping him!" Snapped Snek. He went to the water and found Goliath just under the surface breathing comfortable. "Gills?" he asked. He nodded. "Okay, let's see if we can shut those off. On the count of three, deep breathe but focus on breathing regularly again. Okay? One… two… three!" Snek wrenched Goliath out after he took a deep breath. The first attempt didn't work, his gills continued to try and take in water. He shook his head as Snek forced him back under.

They had to try time and again to get Goliath to breath properly again. On the eleventh attempt, he kept his mouth close as the water leaked out of his gills. Soon it spouted out his nose as he cough up what remained in his lungs. Deep breaths of air settled him down, but he felt sick.

"Ugh… no wonder dad doesn't use these a lot…. Damn it!"

"Are you okay? What the hell happened!" demanded Snek.

He coughed a few more times to get the rest of the water from his lungs. Goliath shook his head to it, he wouldn't speak of it right now.

The people of the beach though froze as the chunks of monster began to wash up on to the shore. "That thing was going to attack the beach… you two… you stopped it!" said a teenager.

"I merely held it at bay, he stopped it," said Snek as he nudged to Goliath. Snek stepped back as the people approached Goliath fearlessly. There were those who reached out and offered him a hand to stand up once more. He graciously accepted it as the people went on to thank him.

"That could have killed a lot of people if it made it to shore!"

"You stopped it before anyone could get hurt, you are amazing!"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Even though Snek hung back, people still thanked him for his work. "You saw it before anyone else did, you got everyone's attention when you attacked it. You risked your own life to help us!" said one woman.

"You are amazing!" said a teenage boy. "Seriously, M Class Rock!"

It nearly made up for what happened today, nearly…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Today was the big day for Pac.

It would be his first official date with Zenko as her boyfriend, granted, he has gone on smaller dates with her, but this one officially got Bad's blessing. Not to mention, it would be at a very high-end restaurant! Pac spent most of the day in his room preparing. He showered twice, his hair was perfect, scales cleaned and polished. As well, thanks to his sister, he was able to wear a suit! The material was breathable as well as allowed his coiled dragons to peer through the fabric. He learned why they never cooperated when he wore clothing, they couldn't see anything! But the suit was functional, his body relaxed and didn't resist it. He has to dress well for the date. After all, this was the best restaurant in all the cities.

Amai Mask has reserved a table to be given at any time, the best they had to offer with high end service. It was all paid for in advance including tips for the wait staff. All that was left to do was cash it in! Pac made the call and the reservation, using the code Amai gave him. All he had to say was. "Reservation for two in the Sweet Mask." The host instantly agreed and set the time of five o'clock sharp.

The limo was already called, it went to pick up Zenko, now all Pac had to do was catch his ride. "Going now! I'll be back late!" Pac called in the house. He wasn't certain if anyone heard him or not, but at least he tried to let people know where he was going. With that, he was out the door and down the stairs. The limo pulled up ten minutes later. Pac smiled as he saw Zenko peer out of the sunroof. "Nice ride!" she said.

"Enjoy it, because I doubt this will be happening again!"

Pac got in, the car took off yet the two were oddly silent to each other. Zenko looked amazing. Her hair short and yet sophisticated. Her dress a bright red with matching heels. She even wore makeup for the occasion! "Please don't tell me you wore red for the sake of me being red"

She laughed. "I wouldn't be able to tell if you were red. Look at you! Nice suit, you're even wearing shoes!"

Pac wore dress pants, he managed to find shoes to fit him for the occasion and they were perfectly polished. As for his upper body a white dress shirt with a black vest and a light purple tie. He went all out for this, and wanted to be certain that he was presentable for his date.

"I heard this place is good, Amai must like it a lot to get us reservations to it." Said Zenko.

"I heard it's expensive as hell!" muttered Pac. "But at least we will be able to enjoy it right?"

She smiled as her hand slipped into his. "Our first official date… well… at least that what Bad believes."

"I would chalk it up as a first date too, I mean anyone can go out for ice cream with friends right? We haven't really done anything beyond that."

"True…" she said. Her smile only grew. "I am so excited!"

He was too!

The limo came to a stop. After travelling from City Z, they were in City R. Pac stepped out first before assisting Zenko from the limo. The restaurant was lit up and there appeared to be a line of sophisticated people waiting to get in.

Pac already felt out of place as their glares turned to him. Zenko however pulled him along. "Come on, our reservation is at five!" she protested. She had to help cox him through the door. When they entered, the host looked up from his schedule, yet the look on his face soured. He glared at Pac, without a doubt he noticed his red scales and blood shot appearing eyes. Not to mention long red hair that was spiked like his father's.

"Can I… help you?" he asked in a disgusted tone.

Pac already began to sense how this was going to go. So he cleared his voice and said. "Table for two in the Sweet Mask."

The look didn't lighten, he sneered begrudgingly and led them to the finest table they had. It was in the middle of the restaurant, one could see everyone coming and going with easy access to both the bathroom and the kitchen. He tossed two menus down before walking away. Zenko was rather startled to it all, but not the least bit surprised either. "In the words of my brother, someone pissed in his cheerios!"

The two snickered and looked over the menu. "I do appreciate what Amai did for us, but he knows this kind of food doesn't do a damn thing for me?" he whispered.

"I think it's the novelty of you enjoying something high end for once. I say go for it! Ooo surf and turf!"

Pac saw the image and it did look delicious. So with that he closed up the menu and waited for service. Zenko was going to have the same thing, and yet despite how ready they were. No one paid any attention to them. "You know, I really shouldn't be surprised by this, but you think with the years that have gone by…" he said with a sigh. There was little choice in the matter. He saw one server against the wall just looking about with nothing to do. With his esper power he froze the man and with a flip of the finger, brought him right to the table, startling him in the process! Pac kept him up off his feet as he smiled warmly. "My apologize for doing this so brashly, but it's been twenty minutes and we have waited quite long for service. There was a couple over there who were seated later than us but have been served despite the fact we were ready before them."

He dropped the man to his feet as the restaurant stopped and stared at the commotion. "We would like two surf and turf dinners please, with a coke for myself and an ice tea for the lady."

The man trembled, he said nothing more as he rushed off. Whether he was going to the kitchen or not was the question, but at least the order was put in. "I will admit, if he doesn't get back here soon with our dinner, I am ordering a pizza."

Zenko giggled to his comment, but he was serious after hearing her stomach rumble with hunger.

#

45 minutes later.

Not a single plate hit the table, nor glass of water offered.

Pac sighed aloud to it all. Zenko was getting rather angry. They were completely ignored by the staff. No one even gave them eye contact. "I ordered." Pac said to her. "They should be here…" he paused as he saw the teenage pizza delivery guy enter the restaurant. Pac waved him down, the kid smiled towards him and brought the extra large pie to the table. "Sorry for the wait, valet parking." He explained.

"At least you answered and delivered. How much?"

"400 yen and tip please."

Pac gave the kid a thousand. "Keep the change."

The kid smiled as he left. Pac opened the pizza box and Zenko dove right in. "EXCUSE ME!"

She continued to eat as the host stormed up. He was flushed with red as he stared down Pac. "This… is a high society eating establishment! What do you think you are doing!" he demanded.

"Eating, since we sat down, ordered 45 minutes ago and haven't even gotten a damn glass of water!" Pac snapped. He stood up out of his chair and glared down the host. "This… was suppose to be a gift I received for Christmas… for a special night with my girlfriend, the sister of Metal Bat, Class S hero. I'm a Class M hero on par with him, and yet, we don't exist in your eyes despite sitting at the best table!"

The Host was about to speak until the room went into abuzz, whispers followed as someone stood behind the host now. "Is this true?"

Pac was stunned to see Amai Mask had entered. The host turned and was starting to apologize. "Sir, I will get your table ready, these two were just leaving…"

"I doubt that, I heard it all. What he said is true. I PAID for their night out, and yet, I hear there is no service, not hospitality for my favorite eatery?" he asked. He turned his nose up at the host. "Perhaps it's time to find a new place to dine."

The whole restaurant went silent, the staff turned white with fear as the host begged him to reconsider. "Please, you are what bring people here! Don't go I swear I will do better!"

"Prove it. Pac, Zenko, may I join you tonight?"

Pac smirked. "We would be delighted, have a seat and a slice as you wait."

Much to his surprise, Amai took him up on the pizza offer. He hadn't eaten all day. "What did you order?"

"Surf and turf." Said Zenko.

"Sounds good, their order, add one more plate of that!"

Never has Pac seen staff move so fast before. They finished off the pizza by the time their meal arrived… ten minutes later.

It was hot and ready to eat. Pac was still hungry and ate everything off the plate, although the stares he got when he ate the lobster tail, shell and all were ones he could do without. "You don't have to eat the shell…" whispered Amai.

"I like the crunch." Said Pac.

Zenko snickered.

For the rest of the night, they were waited on hand and foot. Amai spoke to them about his day and he was just dropping by for a bite to eat when he heard Pac's outburst. "You should have called Snek, he has my direct line!" he protested.

Pac however smirked. "No offence, I didn't want you to step in. After all, they would do this again if you weren't here. I have no doubt about that, I don't think I would take Zenko here again…"

A look of intrigue came over Sweet Mask. "Is that so?" he turned and snapped his fingers. The host came rushing to the table, trembling to say the least.

"Yes sir, anything missing sir?" he questioned.

"Garson, for future reference. I will not be attending this establishment anymore." Amai announced.

The host went pale. "Oh sir, please don't do this. We served you with the best we had to offer tonight…"

"HOWEVER" Amai announced, which sparked a glimmer of hope in the host's eyes. "I will say this, you take care of my friends here. Once a month, they will be dining at this restaurant for the next year. I hear one bad thing from either one of them on service or treatment. I will never show my face here again. If you serve them well and they sing your praises, I will return. Agreed?"

There was now a look of worry on the man as he stared at Pac and Zenko, he stammered over his words at first, the deal wasn't sounding too good to him. "But… But Amai, understand they are but mere teenagers. They have no sense as to what class is! I mean… the boy there… he's the son of Garou!" he whispered.

Amai gave Pac a side-glance. "I am more than aware as to who he is, so is the world. It shouldn't matter now, after all he has done for the cities. A Class M Dragon is on Par with a Class S hero aren't they? My God, he even outranks me!"

The host appeared trapped. Pac turned to the host as he reluctantly gave in to Amai's demand. Zenko however looked to him and said. "You know what, forget it."

"Zenko?" Amai asked.

"I don't want to dine here, if Amai Mask has to vouch for you, Pac, screw them!" she stood up and out of her chair and turned to Pac. "Let's get dessert elsewhere." As she turned, Zenko paused as she looked to Amai. "Thank you for dinner."

Pac smiled and thanked him as well. Leaving the establishment hand in hand, they walked out and never looked back. They even waved the limo ride off, Pac was more than capable of taking her home. They were half way down the street when Zenko leaned in to him. "The pizza tasted better anyways."

"I got to agree, now, for dessert…"

"Like you have to ask. Ice cream!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

He knew he was being followed.

Time and time again the kid kept trailing him, like a shadow he just wouldn't leave Zombieman alone! He had no choice but to go into a dead end street and wait there. Reaching into his coat, Zombieman took out a smoke and lit it up. Then, he emerged. From the end of the alleyway, the kid stood. "I told you once, and I will tell you again. STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

The kid came forward, but he tried to smiled off the verbal lashing he was given. "Please, I want to learn! I got so much to learn. My brother and I… we can only get so far on our own. We realized that we have to learn from the source of the power that came from mom… please. Even if it is for a little while…"

Zombieman stared into the face of Draven. The kid was nearly at a point of trembling. "Please… listen to me. My brother and I… we know of this power growing inside of us. My older siblings have managed to tame it, even Goliath has managed somehow, I haven't. We kept using it, strengthen it like a muscle, but now, I find myself unable to contend it with, it's… too much. Mom knows a little of it, but since she hasn't used it for so long, it became stagnant. Mine hasn't… please… help me!" he begged.

There was no look of sympathy on Zombieman, he let out a sigh as he put out his smoke. "Let me be straight with you kid, there's a reason why the S Class hasn't come knocking on your door to teach you about your abilities. You old man ruined that for you. He took out every last one of the heroes when we fought him, when he first turned into a monster and became this 'awakened Garou'. You think any one of us would do anything to help his kid become stronger than that? Not to mention, the more you know about us, the less we have to battle against you with should you go rouge"

Draven gasped at the notion. "If I can't control it, what do you think will happen to me?" he asked. "Zombieman… I don't need help with your power… I need help with Tatsumaki's. Goliath can handle it easily… I can't!"

"Tatsumaki's power?" he asked.

Draven nodded. "I can't control where my thoughts go, Goliath has tried to help me with simple tasks, yet I can't. They go everywhere, I haven't been able to even develop the aura that helps control it… I need help… I need her help!"

This was getting serious now. Even with all that control, Tatsumaki is a loose cannon to say the least in Zombieman's eyes. Yet, the son of Garou having that much power and unable to control it, this is a beyond level dragon threat. One that could devastate many cities if left uncheck. Question remains though, how does he get Tornado to help? Would she help?

"Kid, why come to me to ask Tatsumaki for assistance?"

Draven fell silent for a moment. "Because… out of most of the S Class, you are one of the few that would listen to me. And perhaps, one of the few that could survive her if she is insulted by the request."

'_Got to admit, that was smart on the kid's part._' Zombieman thought. He let out a sigh. "I ain't promising much. This isn't my thing to do anyways, but I'll try. If anything her attention needs to be drawn by a strong telepathic pulse. No doubt you could do that, couldn't you?"

Draven nodded. "I can, it's just stopping it after that is the problem…"

"By then, she would take notice. We may not have much choice in the matter." With a sigh, Zombieman began formulating a plan. "I want you to go out to the wastelands in City T." he said. "From there, wait for me, and when I give you the nod. You unleash it, got it?"

Draven nodded. From there he vanished. Running probably as fast as he could out of the alleyway. Zombieman got on the phone and made the call to Sitch. "I need a favor. I need you to send Tatsumaki to City T"

"Zombieman, is something wrong?"

"Let's just say I am hoping to stop something before it starts."

#

City T.

Once a protonate City, yet reduced to rubble and stone. There were no buildings there, nothing but mountains and sand. Draven was grateful in a sense. After all, no one would be harmed if he cannot control what he is about to do. He waited for an hour when a car pulled up and Zombieman emerged. He gave him the nod to do the pulse. Yet, Draven was hesitant.

"What if I can't stop it?!" he called.

"You can, you're Garou's kid aren't you?"

Draven took deep breaths, and then, he began to feel it. The power in his mind surging down through his arms and into his legs. He began to repel off the ground along with anything and everything loose around him. The earth itself began to crack, a crater began to form under his feet as it grew. The car Zombieman came in began to lift off the ground, and then it stopped. Draven froze… he knew what was coming next. His heart raced, his mind panicked as he felt everything around him. All that was under his command began to bombard his senses! "TOO MUCH!" he screamed.

A torrent began to form around him, Draven couldn't stop the things he lifted from orbiting around him, Zombieman tried to scream at him to calm down, but he couldn't. There was so much to control, so many things could go wrong, so much power with nowhere to go!

Draven felt he was going to go mad, it wasn't the first time it happened either. His brother has helped him contain his power for some time, but he knew he can't keep depending on Goliath to do it. This has to be done on his own strength. Draven felt blood oozing from his nose. "No… not again, if I lose conscious, who knows…" he muttered.

Then, everything stopped.

He found his body glowing green as everything he levitated froze.

She floated just over his head. "Let me get this straight, out of all the brats he had, YOU can't figure this out? Figures!"

Everything dropped to the earth, including Draven himself. Tatsumaki came down from the skies with her arms crossed. "What the hell is he doing out here? Trying to make a mess?" she demanded of Zombieman.

"He's trying not to kill anyone. I see his worry though. Unlike you and the others, he doesn't have that aura surrounding his body…"

"Humph! Figures, that's your first mistake freak boy" She paused and took a good look at Draven. His scales were rough with some strong ridges like on Snek's back. His tail appeared to be confused as it shook its head and tried to regain its balance. "So… you need help huh? What's in it for me?" demanded Tatsumaki.

"What do you want?" asked Draven.

She smirked to him. "Beg me."

"Tatsumaki…." Warned Zombieman.

"I want him to beg for help…" She froze as Draven went on to his knees. He looked at her before falling face first into the ground, pleading.

"I can't control this… I need all the help I can get. I don't want to hurt anyone… please!" he wept.

When he rose again, he found his tail was even pleading!

Tatsumaki sighed. "Fine… first thing is first, your aura is out of line, something is blocking you. You fix that, this should be easy for you to handle. But that's the reason why you can't control your actions. You have no perception to what is around you and the thoughts of others will influence your own actions without that barrier."

"H…How do I make one?"

"Please, that's basic! You can't do a basic barrier?"

"Tatsumaki! Quit insulting the kid and help him damn it!"

"Keep your shirt on! Don't you got somewhere else to be?" she demanded.

Zombieman peered down at Draven gave him a nod to go. "Fine… I'm out… damn… my car…" The car was totaled. "Guess I'm walking…"

#

He spent hours trying to form the barrier Tatsumaki explained. Yet, each time he tried, he felt it repel. He couldn't form one. Something kept blocking it. "Come on, this is easy! What the hell is your problem?!" she demanded of him.

Draven was sweating bullets over it, try as he might, he couldn't form it. "Something else is happening. I can't explain it but I can feel the hindrance in this… I don't know how to overcome what blocks me," he wept.

She rolled her eyes. "Well crying isn't going to solve it any faster" she said. "Come on, try it again, let's see where you're blocking yourself…"

Draven tried to meditate on the notion. His eyes closed as he attempted for form the aura around his body. He could feel it, a light sensation cascading over his body, only to have it stop at a certain point. The block would prevent him from getting any farther… "GAAAHHH!" he roared. The attempt would stop as he collapsed to the ground once more. Breathless with the notion, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. However Tatsumaki stared at him oddly.

She appeared startled more than anything. "You're kidding me!" she demanded.

"What? Do you know what's wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, and it's right behind you!" Draven turned and saw his tail. "THAT is what's blocking you!"

"M… my tail?" he whispered. "But, how?"

Tatsumaki glared down at it. "How often do you use that thing?"

Draven thought it over, ever since he grew one, he hasn't really suppressed it, if anything he's been training it for better control and ability. "I know how to use it, and it responds well to my needs. Why?"

"IT has esper powers!"

Draven turned and saw in the middle of its forehead an eye form. He has seen the same one on his father a few times, and even his brothers! Draven felt the middle of his forehead and yet felt nothing there. He didn't have one like his family. "Ugh, you are hopeless! Your tail has that other half of the esper power you got from your freak of a father, Garou! While you are summoning my power, your tail is using Gyoro Gyoro's! The powers are clashing against each other!"

He froze to the news, he has two esper powers and yet, they are fighting within himself? "What do I do?"

"What can you do with your tail? Ew, I can't believe I asked such a question."

With deep breaths Draven used his tail and tried something small. From there, it began to flow a strange dark color and levitated a small stone near by. "Oh sure that thing can make an aura!"

"But, why can't I? Or can only one be made?"

"I never dealt with this before, figure it out, if the tail makes one see how far it goes!" she ordered.

He tried it again, and this time, he felt the surge grow gradually. It was like a calming wave cascading over his body until he felt his whole body aglow! It was his tail doing that, not him! "So… it has it's own power, weird…"

"Now, try using your own, you got the barrier right?"

Draven then tried again, his focus turned to Zombieman's wrecked car. He could lift it without problem and emitted a light brown aura in doing so. He smiled to his accomplishment. "LOOK! I DID IT! I DID IT!" he said gratefully. The car dropped and yet, he paused. "Why couldn't I do this before? I mean this is all so strange to me…"

"Beats me freak boy. Looks like your tail is a lot more conscious than I give it credit for. Best talk to your freak father about that." she sighed. "This was a waste of my time, you owe me!"

With that Tatsumaki took off. Draven still grateful for her help, but has yet to figure out how these two powers within him were clashing against each other…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He couldn't wait until Saturday.

When Alley got home from the association, she showed Suiryu the message Bofoi sent her. It was safe to go into the mountain! There was a wide-eyed excitement to him, as he leaned in and whispered. "Let's go now!"

Despite the notion of wanting to wait, a part of her couldn't. Alley nodded in agreement. She called out to the house that she and Suiryu were going out, no one appeared to care, no one was really home anyways! So with that, the two went off to City K.

It's has been a while since Alley stepped foot into the abandoned City, she shuttered at the thought. "You okay?" Suiryu asked.

"Yeah, just bad memories." She muttered. "Metal Knight tested my brothers and I here, we were forced into this metal maze and battled robots and monsters when we were young. He stressed us out, making us believe our parents were killed just outside of the walls… forced us to grow up…" she paused as tears began to escape from her.

Suiryu felt terrible. He was quick to pull her into his arms and apologize for bring up the notion. "If you want to turn back…"

"No. We came for a spaceship, we are going to go in one damn it!" she protested.

He smiled to her bravery. She always kept a brave face on when facing something scary to her. Suiryu took a good look around, if they went east that would bring them to the small mountain where that age stealing monster called home and tried to rebuild the monster association. Straight ahead was the largest mountain in the city. "That's the one we are going into." She explained.

"Nice, something good has got to be in there!"

As they began to approach, Alley took out her computer and read up on the details of the Dark Matter Thieves. "It says here that all the aliens on board were killed in battle. Survivors however were slaughtered by Amai Mask himself…" she paused at the thought. "Huh, seems odd, doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"A spaceship that comes to earth and yet are full of rather weak aliens? The only one that really gave the S Class problems was one name Melzargard since it kept regenerating through these marble like devices."

"How do you know any of this. It all occurred before you weren't born, right?" Suiryu asked.

A sly grin came over her. "At the Heroes Association meeting today, I met with a LT. Cane who wanted to take over the lab and have all of Metal Knight's possessions. I refused, but reached a deal with him… shaking his hand." Her grin only grew. "I did mention I could absorb people's knowledge, right?"

Suiryu froze as she continued to walk ahead. "You sly fox" he muttered but grinned.

When he caught up, she continued to explain that she acquire a few things from Cane, one was the military files they obtained from Metal Knight who at the time reached an agreement with the government on the spaceship. "He bought the whole damn thing, in exchange, no one was allow anyone access to its tech, as well he had to help rebuild City A befitting of the association. Not a bad trade off, but I think Metal Knight got a lot more than what was bargained for."

Suiryu came to a stop as Alley did. They stood at the foot of the mountain, yet he didn't see a way in. No cave, no path, nothing. "So… what now?"

Alley began to peer about until she found something of interest. Her hands gently skimmed over the rock before a discovery was made. "Here!" with a firm shove, the rock began to turn and reveal a path! Suiryu smiled to it all.

"Let's do this!"

The two entered and were quick to close the entrance behind them. Alley's dragons uncoiled from around her and began to emit a glow of fire. "Ooo, that's hot" whispered Suiryu.

"Grow up!" she laughed.

The passage in was completely forged of metal, just like what he used at his lab according to Alley. "Despite the age of this place, not a single rust spot can be seen, or warp in the metal. Whatever this is, must be top of the line stuff"

Suiryu gave it a gentle tap with his knuckle. It was solid, yet with his strength, he easily dented it. "I'm not impressed yet."

Following the map Bofoi gave her, Alley turned left, and discovered an elevator. "According to this, the undamaged part of the ship is up 13 floors." She paused. "He turned his whole mountain into a fortress!?"

"We will check that out later, come on, let's go see this ship!" Suiryu was too excited to wonder about everything else, he got Alley into the elevator. They went to the 13th floor to see what it hid. "I wonder what could be in there…"

"Me too." She muttered.

It came to a stop, the doors parted as the two walked out. Surprisingly, there were droids working on a massive metal door! They turned and noticed them, a red glare came over their optic sensors yet one press of the button from Alley's computer was all that was needed to override the program. "Droid, what is this?" she asked.

The one closest to her said. "Unknown, attempts to open it have lasted years. Metal of unknown origins, unable to break through with traditional means, no laser will cut through."

Suiryu approached it and looked it over, once more he gave it a gentle tap with his knuckle and found the thing solid. He struck it more, harder and harder but it refused to dent. "Okay, that is impressive, considering my strength and all. So this was what he couldn't break down huh?"

"Well, just because he couldn't…" Alley said as she began to stretch herself out. "Doesn't mean we can't!" She stuck her stance, a glazed look came over her eyes. Suiryu had seen it in her brothers once before. Abandonment. Yet he couldn't understand why. It us suppose to merely intensify one's mobility, agility and movement. Why use it on a piece of metal?

He then saw it. It wasn't to heighten her physical talents, but her mental ability!

Her eyes began to dart every which way over the metal container; even her dragons did the same movement she did until she focused on the bottom right corner.

Suiryu cringed as he heard flesh strike metal. Yet, when he looked, she dented it! "Whoa…"

"Now… I need you to strike there too."

He nodded and took his spot. With great focus, Suiryu gathered his strength and struck! He felt his hand breach through! "I did it!... now what?"

Alley smiled as she got one of her dragons to slip into the hole. From there, it appeared she tried to reach a certain area. "A metal door… like this… is only good… if it has no… lock on the outside…."

Click.

She smiled as the metal creaked and opened. "But has a lock on the inside of a impenetrable door!"

The door widened as Suiryu smiled at her with great pride. "You are one smart cookie!"

As the door opened farther, Alley took a moment to examine the platinum. "This is not found on earth… fascinating… I got to find a way to get a sample of it back to the lab." With that, they continued in. Suiryu was getting goosebumps, this is a spaceship, that no one has been in for years. He kept turning to Alley to see if she was just as excited, however, he found her oddly distracted by everything. Although long since forgotten, there were lights still working in this strange part of the ship.

"I wonder what could be so important they contained it in metal unbreakable on this earth… at least it was." Suiryu said with a grin.

But she was silent. Alley kept examining the walls, feeling the textures and finding control panels and electrical sources. "Suiryu… this is still running for a reason." She muttered. "These are conduits, to keep a consistent flow of power to his part of the ship. What could be so important that it need constant power?" she asked.

"We're here to find that out aren't we?"

She broke free from her blank stare, she shook her mind clear but smiled. "Sorry I should be thinking that too right? We're here to find out what's hiding, not what's right in front of our faces!"

He smiled as he reached back and took hold of her hand. "Come on, into the rabbit hole we go!"

#

Deeper they ventured. Suiryu was getting goosebumps from it all. But what Alley said earlier was right. This thing has been within a mountain fortress for years, and yet there is power in this section and hasn't stopped since Metal Knight obtained it. He began wondering, just as Alley was earlier. What was so important that this part of the spaceship needs consistent power? He kept turning, looking to her, trying to figure out what was going through her mind. But Suiryu soon abandoned the thought of it. After all, Alley's thought process is on a whole different level than his. And yet, he always wants to know what she is thinking.

He may not quite understand it, but he wants to try to.

"Suiryu…" Alley whispered. "I think something scanned us"

He froze. "What makes you think that?" He did see a glimpse of light appear and then vanish. But it was only for a moment, how could that be a scan?

He turned to Alley, uncertain about what she said, but she nodded. Yet, before taking another step farther, she turned and stared. "How long were you going to follow us?"

Suiryu peered behind him, the drones that were trying to open the door earlier were lingering behind them. "Figured it out, have you?"

"Fail safe I had one of my droids build into the others so I know they are mine to command. You failed that test, which begs the question. Who are you?"

There were four droids in total, each armed with their excavating tools, yet their optic eyes were red and stared right at Alley and Suiryu. "We are from The Organization!"

"The Organization?" Suiryu whispered.

"Like the monster association, but run by robots, droids and cyborgs." Said Alley. "I keep tabs on them all the time, they use people to run tests, like the exterminator from a while back. You sent him those parts to come after my family. Yet you also used 78's ambitions as well to farther the cause."

"Smart human like creature. But not smart enough to avoid us! You opened the door, we have waited years for this moment!"

"Yeah, well you are going to wait longer." Alley reached into her pocket. Yet the droids took aim.

"Hands away from your computer!"

"Really? You don't want me to try and save you? That override I did back there where you make it appear you were still under the command of Metal Knight, that was cute of you to play along, in reality, you downloaded a virus."

"Our scanners indicated… indicated…. Indicated…" suddenly, the robot was stuck on a loop. They turned on each other very suddenly and violently until they reduced each other to scrap!

Suiryu froze. "One step ahead, huh?" he asked.

"I try to be, but first thing's first. Help me crush the heads."

Alley began to pick up the droid heads and smash them flat in her grasp. Suiryu followed suit until all the heads of the droids were reduced to scrap. "There, that makes sure they are still not observing us…. But Suiryu, what I said earlier. We were scanned just a moment ago. A door appeared down on the left. I think we need to take it."

He gulped a little. The place was starting to get creepy to say the least, but he nodded in agreement. They ventured down the hall and found a door on the left that mysteriously opened. With a nod from Alley, the two stepped into a room of darkness. Not a speck of light could be seen at first, until a hologram suddenly appeared.

A massive alien stood before them with one large eye on its face and one in its chest. "Greetings, I am Boros. You have been deemed strong enough to enter this secure area for the sake of all Dark Matter Thieves, including myself. If this is being played, there is little doubt that defeat has somehow occurred. As implausible as it appears, I have been bested by a being of this planet."

"Boros… there was no one named Boros mentioned in the report." Alley whispered. "For that matter, why is this registering us as part of the crew?"

Suiryu didn't know, but the hologram continued to speak. "As of now, you are in the most secure area of the ship, why? To ensure our survival… and our victory. A force on this planet may have defeated me, but rest assured. I don't intend to leave until I obtain victory…" His arms outstretched, triggering a surge in the room.

Alley gasped, Suiryu went white in the face as the room filled with these large tubes… things were floating inside of them! Her mind pulsed with pain. "Alley…" Suiryu said with great uncertainty.

"Just getting flashbacks from Genus… it's just like the house of evolution with their tests and experiments…" she said.

The hologram however began to speak once more. "You are but the surviving members of this ship. However, if you are not, then I must applaud you. Your strength, cunning and abilities to gain access here are nothing less than impressive. Worth of a Dark Matter Thief General if I do say so. Yet, let me warn you. What you have done, is now ensured this world's destruction. The incubation process is now commencing, resuscitating all of the strongest warriors of this ship… It is time to see if you are with us or against us!"

Suiryu turned to the containers of incubating aliens, they were starting to grow rapidly, yet as he turned to his right, he saw one that had long since been shattered open. "Alley, we got to…"

He turned and found her already at the main control, plugging her computer in she tried to get it to connect, yet, the tech was too advance. She then did the next best thing and attempt to hack, yet the language was all too much to try and understand at this point. "We got to stop this! We have to stop it no matter what!" she protested.

Suiryu nodded. "I'll start smashing!" He turned and was about to do just that, when he froze!

"ALLEY!" he was suddenly launched out of the room. Suiryu hit the wall hard, the air knocked out of him, his head spun as the door that allowed them in suddenly closed… with Alley inside!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hunter sat at home, watching TV blankly. It worried his mother as she stare from afar. "You didn't go and join Goliath and Snek at the beach?" she asked.

He shuttered at the thought of it all. The beach would be the last place where he would want to be. Too much exposed skin, not to mention trying to process it all in wondering who was the most appealing to him. "Pass…" he muttered.

"Hunter… this isn't like you. What's going on? Your father hasn't even told me," she said.

This surprised him.

Dad would tell her everything, whatever he knows he shares with her. Why didn't he this time around? "He didn't?" he asked.

"Okay, now I know something is going on. You're too bewildered to say the least. It must have been something important… or was it something just between you and your father?"

His face flushed with red now. He couldn't bring himself to speak. Luckily for him though, the door opened. Snek was back from the beach with the Triplets and Goliath. Needless to say, the only ones who appeared to have had fun were the triplets. Hunter froze as he saw the gills on the side of Goliath's neck. "Whoa…"

"Don't want to talk about it…" muttered Goliath.

"Snek…"

"Eventful but not in a good way to say the least, Goliath took out a monster. Punk ass family being jerks to the kids on the beach, then to us because we were AT the beach… I don't even know why I bother to care anymore"

"Oh… one of THOSE days…" said Hunter. "Well, I am going to head out and get something to eat. I heard there are some small monsters wreaking havoc in City C."

"May I join you? I need something more filling though," asked Snek.

"What the hell, why not." As Hunter stood up. He found his little sisters staring at him oddly. "Hey… why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

Luna's head tilted to the side. "You seem different." She said. "And you don't like it."

Hunter stood there, stunned to say the least. Eclipsa nodded her head. "Yah huh, and it's not like you is it? Mommy, I think Hunter's confused!"

"Snek let's go, no time like the present!" Hunter announced as he literally shoved Snek out the door! When they got a good distance from the house, he gave off a sigh of relief. Snek however was concerned.

"Okay kid, what the hell was that about?"

Hunter shook his head to him. "Please, not now," he asked.

Snek tried to get a look at Hunter's face. He's been getting too good at noticing little changes in someone's personality. Yet, he respected him and backed off. "So… monster meat?" Snek asked. "I need something nice and meaty after a day I had. I nearly drowned."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, nearly drowned today. Guess some things never change for the likes of me. Even as a monster, I can still get my ass handed to me."

"Snek…"

"Enough talk, let's eat!"

#

It was a great distraction.

Hunter was able to take down some good size monsters not just for himself, but Snek as well. They ate rather well that day, and were content in a few hours. Best of all, not a Neo Hero in sight! "Huh, normally those asshole would be here by now. I wonder where they are…"

"Don't know, don't care!" Hunter announced. He gave out a content sigh. "I needed this, I really did."

"Me too, nothing like a good meal to get your head back in the game. Let's head back!"

Hunter nodded as he began to walk home, and yet, he found Snek following him. "Dude, you just ate. Aren't you taking the drone?"

He thought it over. "Nah!" Snek announced. "I rather work this off. Six tiger threats go right to my" he paused and turned to look behind himself. "Oh yeah, don't have hips… Either way." He paused. "Aren't you going to fly home or something?"

"Not in the mood."

The two fell silent to each other, however, Hunter could feel Snek trying to look into his eyes, attempting to gain his attention over something. He brushed him off for the time being, and yet a devious grin came over the former A Class hero. "You know, I saw this really cute girl at the beach today. I thought she could be your type."

"Not going to work Snek." Hunter warned.

"Oh right, it's the guys you want…" Suddenly his heart rate spiked. "HA! GOT YA"

"Goddamn it." Growled Hunter. "Why did you have to go and do that!"

"To prove a point. You can't hide anything from me. And I have come to see that you are struggling. You ain't helping yourself keeping it bottled up kid, you do know that right?"

"It's my problem…"

"Yeah, no," said Snek. "It's not a problem. It's just a matter of you figuring it out and accepting it. Right? I overheard you and Garou… well… not really overheard but felt the vibrations in the floor. You can certainly jump when caught off guard."

Hunter sighed. "Is something wrong with me though? I like girls and guys, I mean… this isn't right is it?"

Snek smirked to him. "Do I look like the guy to talk to? Hunter, look at me damn it"

Hunter paused and looked Snek in the eyes. "Seriously, look at me. Do I look right?" he demanded. "God know, and people have told me that. Amai Mask has said it. I shouldn't be like this at all, and yet, here I am!"

"You can be cured of it though, I can't."

"Well answer me this. Why haven't I been cured? I know Alley can make the device to do it, but in doing so… I got nothing to make me really hero material. My skills can only get me so far. Granted, I would have to start all over again from C Class… but I can't since the association isn't taking applicants. But that's beside the point. Hunter, I fought this tooth and nail when I turned. You of all people know that, since you were there from the beginning. I was a miserable asshole!"

Hunter giggled. "You were… still are at times…"

"Moving on…" growled Snek. "I learned to accept myself like this, yeah, I would still want to be human, but… I know I do a lot more good like this, not to mention kick some ass like this as well! I mean, I ate six tiger threats… that does look disturbing doesn't it?" he asked as he peered over his body.

Hunter wasn't going to say anything, but the ridges of the monster bodies all lined end to end in his stomach was something rather… unsettling. Yet, it's how he eats. "I know it's different from my situation Snek, but please understand… I really don't know what I am trying to find with this. Dad said it could be a phase to, but the more I think about it, the more I realize it's not."

"So, what now?" Snek asked. "What does Hunter do next?"

"Get a girlfriend and boyfriend and see what happens!"

"That's the spirit!"

"I was joking!"

#

They made their way home, and yet, Snek paused. "What the hell are they doing here?"

Just up ahead, heading towards the house were the three swordsmen of Atomic Samurai. Hunter left Snek to walk up ahead. "HEY!" he called out.

They paused and turned to face him, they wore long coats and kept their faces hidden. Not quite nonchalant if one is trying to hide themselves. Who the hell wears a trench coat in the summer?! "Hunter… not so loud if you please." Requested Iaian.

He nodded as he approached them. "I thought Atomic didn't want you to train with me."

"We have compromised and agreed on another notion. We will learn all our sword skills from him, however, we wish to learn to fight without a blade." Iaian explained. "That is, if you will teach us."

"He doesn't know about this… compromise does he?" Hunter asked. The three shook their heads, they have gone behind Atomic's back! He smiled and nodded to the three. "Follow me."

Hunter led the three to the sparring pit. They took off their disguises, they did wear their hero outfits under them! With a smile Hunter nodded to the three. "Okama, Brushdrill, if you don't mind, I would like to start with Iaian for training first."

They nodded and hung back. Iaian gave a solemn nod. "I am ready to learn."

"Good, now watch…" Hunter stared at his left arm. Much to the surprise of the swordsmen, he was able to pull it into his body until he too had one arm like Iaian. "I've been waiting for this opportunity. I have spent time sparring with not just my brothers, but my father as well as to how I could help you with martial arts using one limb. It won't be easy, I had and still do have trouble with it. Are you ready?"

Iaian smiled and nodded. "Good, let's begin!"

#

They trained for hours on end. Iaian got the hang of battling with one arm, he even got brave enough to try and make his own techniques! Hunter was impressed to say the least. Okama took to fighting as well, however she was greatly hindered by her skirt. "As free flowing as that is, you have to be careful with what you wear. That can hinder you in battle. But, if you can make it work for yourself, then by all means" Hunter stated.

Bushidrill was more of a brawling kind. He did pick up a few martial art moves, however Hunter found he was more of a rough and tumble kind of fighter. "Good, you are all doing quite well if I do say so! But we got a long way to go. Your discipline is second to none, there is no doubt in my mind that you will pick up on this a lot faster than I am anticipating"

The three did a respectful bow to him. "Thank you for your time!" They announced.

"I am sorry we have to do this in secret Hunter, Master does not want us to train with you…"

"I get it, don't worry about it. Not to mention if you can't make it to train, I understand that too. But I won't ever refuse to help you. Got it?"

The three bowed again and took their leave.

"So… you're training now?"

Hunter was startled by the sound of his father's voice. When he settled down he nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I did promise them. I had to get past them in order to get to Amai when I was in A Class. I showed them their shortfalls and offered to help them overcome it. I even offered it to Atomic who flat out refused. Typical!"

Garou smirked. "Yeah, he's still pissed off that I kicked his ass when he didn't have a sword and bragged that he was nothing without it… not far from the truth!"

"If he were more opened minded, he could become a better hero than what he is now."

"Meh, some people don't change, I wouldn't waste my breath. But the fact remains that you got his own students learning from you, that's big in my book!"

Hunter nodded, he let out a sigh and said. "Snek knows…"

"So does your mother."

"WHAT!" he demanded.

"She's know for a while according to her… how… I don't know"

"Great… if she start trying to find me blind dates…"

"She wouldn't do that to you."

"Thank God!"

"Now your other siblings… that's a different story!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The room was a blur.

Alley knew she was hit hard and fast, yet had little time to react. As she came too, she found there were tubes that had been shattered. Her senses were on high now, whatever has happened sped up the germination process for some of these aliens. The hologram was the only thing to emit light, and yet, it was staring at her. "To the one who trespassed on to my ship know this. Despite your bravery and strength, you won't be leaving here alive. A fail safe that has been installed, two of my top generals' clones have the ability for explosive growth, they have since been unleashed and will destroy you. If you survive, perhaps, your life will be spared"

"Top Generals…" Alley whispered. That wasn't in the report either. Slowly she got to her feet until a hissing sound was heard. Alley quickly dodged as a wad of acid was thrown at her! "What the hell!" she growled. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. There she saw them. These two aliens that fully matured in a matter of minutes; one appeared like a black octopus of all things and yet, the aura it emitted was powerful!

The other creature had no eyes or distinctive facial features besides a large mouth with razor teeth. In fact, its hands were mouths with razor teeth as well! Yet they dripped and oozed with acid saliva. The body appeared to be covered in small horns and armored flesh. "These things are nothing like the monsters I face…" muttered Alley, but she was worried, is Suiryu okay?

BASH

A telepathic pulse hit her, throwing her off her feet and into the wall. "GAH!" she roared in pain. She has been struck by one before, and yet, this was far more brutal. "It's as if there was no friction… the air around me was removed as my body had no resistance against it… Not even Tatsumaki can remove the friction in a psychic throw!" She paused as she felt something trickle from the back of her head.

For the first time in many years of fighting, Alley was bleeding. "You assholes are going…"

SMASH.

She was grabbed again and thrown! The walls of steel offered no comfort, they didn't even bend as her body was smashed into it. The world around her was getting fuzzy. The two aliens inched closer. "Finish her Groribas!"

As if on instinct alone, she got to her feet again. Alley knew she wasn't all there, but there was a part of her she felt take over. Her mind became a blur, but her instincts to fight and survive activated.

Her monster side was about to be unleashed!

#

"ALLEY! ALLEY!" Suiryu tried time and time again to break down the door, yet it wouldn't move, not an inch, not even a dent. "Come on, open… OPEN!" he demanded of it. Yet he froze when he heard something, a thud of sorts that came against the wall. Despite how thick the metal was, he could hear it. Then, the smell came over his senses.

Blood.

Suiryu froze as he took in the scent. "No… no it can't be hers… it… can't be." His body began to react. Someone harmed Alley in his presence! The rage in him built, his strength surged as he took one more look at the door. He didn't make a fist, instead he extended his fingers, with one swift strike, he broke through the metal, his digits embedded in the door as he began to pull, every ounce of his strength went into this lone action. Slowly, the metal creaked and moaned, giving way to his power.

"GGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" he roared.

The door tore open, he threw it to the side and stormed into the room. Suiryu froze as he saw the shattered glass that littered the ground, all the tubed aliens were gone. He crept in slowly. "Alley?" he called. Trudging through the broken glass and liquid, he searched for her. "Alley!" he shouted, more desperate though to find her.

The lights suddenly came back on, he found her passed out in the middle of the room. "ALLEY!"

Suiryu rushed to her side and turned her over. She was hurt, and yet she was still breathing. "Als, say something, please!" he begged.

He could feel something wasn't right with her, her stomach was moaning oddly as she cringed in pain. "Oooo," she whimpered. Then her body suddenly revolted. Pulling out of his arms she folded over on to the floor clenching her stomach. "Ugh… AAAHHH!"

"Alley, what happened, what's going on!" Suiryu tried to get her to speak, but she was incoherent. Yet, he saw it… her body was changing!

Small horns began to grow out from her back, covering her shoulders and some came down her arms. Her teeth appeared to grow sharp edges to them, she suddenly convulsed, turning on to her back. The infamous third eye her father possessed opened in the middle of her forehead, and yet, as Suiryu looked into it, it was nothing like hers at all. It was like looking into a small galaxy! She cringed again, turning herself over she got on to her knees clenching her sides in pain. Suiryu kept a firm grip on her shoulder. "I got you, you know that…" peering down, he froze. She was growing another set of arms?

He watched the limbs form, he swore he saw hands, and then, they vanished into the mouths of the demonic dragons that followed. They took their place and coiled around her waist with the others.

She was breathless. Alley tried to regain herself and yet, she couldn't bring herself to speak. "Alley… are you okay? Do I need to get you home?" Suiryu asked. She shook her head defiantly. Yet, why couldn't she bring herself to speak? She stood on shaky legs, her first sight went to the computer that remained intact from the battle. As she collapsed against it, her eyes peered at the screen… then the third eye opened.

She froze as the screen filled with the strange alien language, with renewed strength. She got to her feet. "I can read it…" she whispered.

"Als?"

"I can read it!" she announced. "Suiryu! I can read what it says! This was indeed the trump card for the dark matter thieves, it was to revive the whole crew and relaunch the attack on earth. Yet, there was a great error. According to this, half the crew's clones were destroyed before we got here… three months ago." She then turned to the shattered tube that was on the right side of the room. There was a plaque there, and she froze at the sight. "Lord Boros…" she whispered. "His clone woke before the germination process could finish…" she checked the computer by the tube. "He woke before it really began… Suiryu…"

"Way ahead of you Als, he's looking right at us"

Suiryu saw this massive eyeball peering from the darkest corner of the room. It kept hidden and yet it started to tremble at the sight of them. "Is that… But it's so small… nearly the size of a newborn!"

She was about to approach, but Suiryu stopped her. "Just a moment, look at it… it's scared of you… whatever happened in here, it saw it all!" Suiryu opted to approach, he sat in the middle of the room and yet spoke gently. "You want to come introduce yourself? We won't hurt you. I promise…"

It refused to move, it kept staring at Alley, who was now noticing the changes in her body. "Don't tell me…" she muttered. "Suiryu… did… did I eat them?" she asked.

"I think so, I just got in when the fight ended, and you started changing. I don't hold it against you, I could hear you get thrown from outside the door…"

She turned and saw it. Alley froze. "Suiryu… you ripped the door off?"

For a moment he froze, slowly he turned and saw the damage done. The door was ripped from its hinges. He smiled for a moment yet stared at the hand he used. It was covered in scratches and blood from the incident, it was just starting to sting now. "Yeah… got a little too panicked when I couldn't get to you."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw it move. The little clone of lord Boros began to approach him, it took notice of the blood and yet its gaze kept looking towards Alley.

Suiryu was about to speak, until a strange aura began to form around her. "Whoa…"

'_Little one, do you answer to the name Boros?_'

She spoke, and yet, her lips didn't move!

"Nice telepathic power!" said Suiryu, yet he marveled even more as to how much she glowed. Alley was like a star in this dimly lit room.

She paused as her focus remained on the little alien. "He cannot speak yet, but he has an understanding of what I am asking him. He knows his name… yet… he appears scared of me. It must have been what I did here…"

Suiryu nodded. "Understandable… can you pick up anything else?"

"Yes… he woke three months ago, and was living off the aliens contained in the tubes for regeneration. But now, there's nothing for him to feed off of. We can't leave him here Suiryu… he will starve or escape into the world, I don't want to know what will happen if the remaining clones from the house of evolution get their hands on him."

Suiryu suddenly paused as he felt something crawl into his lap. He peered from the corner of his eye and saw Boros slip into his lap and try to cuddle into him. "Huh, I think he likes me!"

"That or it his instincts kicking in, look cute to stay alive!" Alley sighed to it all. "Suiryu… I think we are going to have to raise him."

He froze to the news. "Raise him… you mean… we're adopting it!"

"What choice do we have?" she asked. "I worry though, it appears the clones all had a preprogram written into their regeneration. If what is said true about Boros, I fear he may have the instinct and possible urge to destroy the world in search of a good fight. These aliens destroyed City A on a whim! Can we possibly change his thought process on what it is to be strong?" she asked. "Can we raise him to do good?"

Suiryu couldn't bring himself to move. '_Holy Shit, she is asking me to be a father already!_' he paused as he stared down at Boros who was nearly asleep in his lap. '_Well, better to test on him than before I have kids of my own._' He turned to Alley and smiled. "You know what, let's do it!" he announced.

"Really?"

"I don't think we got much of a choice anyways, do we?" With that, he lifted Boros up and over his shoulder. Alley then went around and found hidden compartments in the odd lab. One even contained materials for clothing and comfort. She managed to wrap up Boros, despite his stunned appearance, but as she held him, he settled.

"I hope your dad doesn't kill me, he has my hair but none of your features!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Garou and Melee froze.

Standing before them were Alley and Suiryu with a small bundle in their arms. "Suiryu… remember what I said before…"

His hands went up. "Before you say anything, it's not mine!" he protested. "We found this in the alien ship among other things…"

Garou then took notice of Alley and how much she changed since this morning. He paused and inspected her himself. "Alley…"

"I don't know what to tell you dad. I bit off more than what I could chew when I found the ship. Literally." She muttered.

She was about to continue until the triplets took notice of the little bundle. Luna gasped as she said. "You have a baby!"

"Luna, it's not a toy you know that…" scolded Melee.

"I know that very well mommy, but, can I still see the baby?" Alley rolled her eyes as she leaned down and showed them little Boros. Garou was taken aback by the massive eye it possessed. Luna however was cooing over it. "Oh, it's so pretty… its eye is big but cute!" she said in an adoring tone.

"Is there anything she hasn't liked yet?" Garou muttered to Melee.

"Not yet,"

"Can I hold it?!"

"He's a little strong, I think it's best…" Boros suddenly started squirming, trying to break free from Alley's grasp! He succeeded yet was quickly caught by Garou! However, he was determined, Boros fought off the coil and tried to make a run for it! This time though, Luna was armed with a blanket!

Somehow, she was able to wrangle and swaddled him in no time at all! He couldn't break free from her enveloped blanket, then eventually he gave in! A pout came over his face as Luna cuddled him. "Silly baby trying to run away, you know better!" Luna couldn't resist giving Boros a good squeeze and nuzzling before Alley had to take him back.

"Alley, what is it?" Melee asked.

"According to the ship, he is the leader of the aliens that attacked, he was called Lord Boros. But there was nothing in the report about him, let alone the generals I faced… and ate…"

"Oh… that explains…" Garou muttered but soon stopped himself. He cleared his throat oddly before moving the subject alone. "Well in any case perhaps we need to find someone who has more information on the matter."

"But no one knows what happened! They said Tatsumaki brought the ship down!" protested Alley.

"Yeah, according to who?" Garou replied. He turned to Melee and gave a grin.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll get the pots ready for tomorrow, I may need Pac's help."

#

The next day.

He came earlier than usual. Then again, Saitama knows better than to come late for a free dinner. Yet the moment he walked into the house, he froze at the sight in Alley's arms.

Garou even took notice of the appeared stunned face on Boros as his eye locked on to Saitama. He suddenly got very cuddly in Alley's arms and turned away! "Huh," said Saitama. "I swore I have seen him before."

"Does the name Boros ring a bell?"

He pondered over it, Saitama went over the thoughts in his head until he appeared to have remembered. "Oh yeah, that denominator of the universe or something… huh, I thought I killed him."

"You did, apparently the aliens had a backup plan and cloned themselves." Explained Alley.

Genos then came into the house after speaking with Pac outside. When he took notice of Alley, he froze. "Alley Brawler? Are you okay?"

"Fine Genos… just fine." She sighed. "How's your exoskeleton working out?"

"It has been damaged several times recently, however Dr. Kuseno insisted on tending to me. The metal has been quite damaged and I fear I need to have it replaced very soon."

"He's been in the shop every third month to say the least. It beats every other week though." Saitama said with a shrug. "I'm hungry, let's eat!"

Garou was intrigued that Saitama wasn't upset to see Boros alive and well once more.

As dinner began, Alley fed Boros the hot pot meal. He took to it right away. Then again, any food she puts before him is never refused. Saitama watched as Boros ate yet when he noticed Saitama staring at him, he would turn away rather startled. "So… you kept it?"

Alley sighed. "There was no other choice, besides. I am hoping Suiryu and I can raise him to be a hero. I don't know much about what he can do…"

"He's a good fighter. Very powerful and the strongest before I fought your father in his awakened monster state."

Garou froze from his meal. "Wait, what?" he muttered.

"Yeah, you got just about as strong as him when he went all out. Not quite the same I mean he was a lot more powerful than you in some aspect, but then there were parts where you outdid him."

The table was silent as the kids suddenly stared at him. Garou was even starting to blush. "If that ain't a compliment I don't know what is" and went back to his dinner.

Melee snickered. "I am sure this could be debated for some time, but Saitama. Do you think this is safe to do, to keep Boros? Or are we taking a very serious and foolish risk?"

Saitama kept eating, there didn't appear to be a sense of urgency to answer the question. "I suggest we tell the association…" said Genos.

"Out of the question!" stated Alley. "I refuse to tell them of this. Genos, if word gets out about Boros, the association will open a Pandora's box if you will. We are still fighting the house of evolution. They get Boros's DNA… they could make an army of him!"

"That would be trouble, considering he did try to erase all life on earth with a single blast. Every ounce of his living being went into that," Saitama said offhandedly. "I punched it back at him… I think… or the shockwave of the punch killed him… I don't know"

Alley finished feeding Boros as she gently placed him over her shoulder. She made certain to have a soft blanket under him to prevent the horns from hindering the burping process. "I want to see if I can raise him to be someone for a force for good. Could it be possible?" she asked.

He thought it over again. Saitama's thinking face was one that no many or any could read. "I can understand where he was coming from, he got too strong and became board. That's why he went around destroying stuff. I think if you give him an opponent strong enough so he has to keep improving it shouldn't be a problem. Finding someone will!" he warned.

Alley nodded as a burp came out of little alien. He nestled himself into her shoulder and began to fall asleep. "At least he's started to trust me…"

"It's because he knows you're strong. It's the whole reason why he went with you without a fight." Saitama said offhandedly.

"How can you even tell just by what we have told you?" demanded Garou. "God, at times you appear clueless and then BOOM, you summarize everything rather quickly and make a valid point. Damn it, be one thing or another!"

"Welcome to my months being his disciple" muttered Hunter.

Saitama then peered across the table to the Triplets. "Oh, you had more kids"

Garou rolled his eyes to it all. Saitama will always be a man of mystery to him. "So, do we have an agreement to keep this hushed for now?" asked Suiryu.

"I do believe it will be in the best interest of all after hearing master's comment. Very well, I will respect Alley's wishes and refrain from speaking this to the association." Said Genos. "But now the question, how are you going to keep him hidden? He cannot stay cooped up in the house or your lab Alley Brawler."

"I got a remedy for that, but first I will get him adjusted and on a routine then go from there."

"He is just a baby after all… right?" asked Suiryu.

"More or less," said Saitama. "Are there any leftovers tonight?"

#

She got Boros to bed. It was a good thing her mother kept all the baby stuff from when the heroes were turned into infants. From there she went outside and tried to get a good look at herself. So much has changed again, and yet, she didn't think that it was that major at first. She began to remember what happened in the chamber when the door closed. Her fighting instinct took over and made certain she would come out victorious. In the battle, she took out the octopus telepath first. They had a battle of minds as it were, it was the first time she really used her esper power to their fullest in a fight. She barely won that battle, yet it was her father's fighting skills and abilities that gave her the edge. However, what happened next still make her feel nauseous. With the alien down, she devoured it much like her brothers and father would with a fallen monster. She never thought her body could digest and absorb such properties, and yet, given the result of it all.

When the alien was consumed the other was no trouble, she used it to attack and destroy the other tubes of aliens slowly gestating. With them destroyed she only had to kill the one she was fighting. In the end, she ate it too.

"Why must this family consume its victories?" she asked herself. The changes weren't all that drastic to her, the horns on her shoulders were a pain in the ass to say the least. The third eye has allowed her to read the alien language on the ship, so it was a good thing. But what troubled her were the latest limbs to have grown from her side. Two stubby dragon monsters formed, they neither extended or grew like the others she can control. Yet when focusing, the heads pull back, and reveal another set of hands… Alley possessed four arms now!

"Alley?"

She jumped as Suiryu came from behind her, and just as she was examining her new limbs. A wave of disgust came over her as she tried to hide them. "Don't." he said gently, Suiryu even reached down to look at the second set of hands himself. He smiled to them. "Does this mean I have to get two rings for each left hand?" he said with a grin.

She blushed to his comment. "How can you be okay with this?" Alley questioned. "Suiryu… I became even more of a monster and you're okay with it?!"

He laughed. "Let's see, did Alley become more violent, angry, bitter and hateful? No, doesn't appear to be any sigh of that…" He looked into her eyes. "Has she become power hungry? Does she lust for more of it? Nope… Same Alley to me!" he leaned in and kissed her lips. "Als, you didn't change. Didn't you tell some girls once before that despite the packaging being different, I was still me? Well, same goes for you. Different package, same Alley. That's all that matters. You are still you!" He pulled her into his arms and cradled her. "You've been through so much, and now we're being tested big time!"

"I hope we can do some good with Boros. I mean, we have to give it a chance, don't we?" she asked.

"Honestly, I don't know what I would have done if I were in your shoes. But, here we are. We're going to be parents to it, and we got to be damn good ones at that!"

She nodded. Pulling out of his embrace, she looked down at her second set of arms and sighed. "I guess I just became my own lab assistant." Yet when she hid them, the dragon heads enveloped her hands once more and coiled back around her waist with the others. Suiryu still smiled to her.

"I'll be curious to what those hands can do… when you're ready." And gave a coy wink.

She burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm sure you are! But not now, we already got a kid to raise!"

He sighed. "Great, I'm going to be paying for this one to go to school and it's not even ours!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

At the Neo Heroes HQ.

Accel watch on with Raiden.

The new recruits were something of a wonder in his eyes. They moved fast and struck hard. At the moment, Accel was testing their strength and endurance with an all out battle. Using robots as 'monsters' in the test, he wanted Ran and Shaw to go all out, hold nothing back and go as long as they could. It's been two hours and neither one has asked to stop!

"Where the hell did you find these two?" Raiden asked. "They have skills and power I haven't seen before."

"They came to me of all things. We were battling this monster a while ago, I was nearly struck down by it, when these two came out of nowhere, I didn't see what they did but next thing I knew all that remained of the monster were its two feet on the ground!" Accel paused as he stared at the two who continued to destroy every last robot set at them. "There's something familiar about them, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

Raiden huffed. "Either way, the two appear cocky in their abilities, how are they at teamwork? Have we tested that yet?"

Accel was silent at first. "We have. They led by example, no man was left behind and they followed orders well. However, if there was an issue, they were unafraid to voice it. In the end, their ideas were the better solution. It's like they have done this for years!"

Raiden then fell silent, shocked to say the least that the two men before him were capable of such thought and concise planning.

"Phew, I'm done. I've getting hungry!" announced Shaw.

"Ditto little bro. Hey, Accel! We're done for now, can we take a break?!" called Ran. Accel went out to the brothers and expressed how impressed he was with their work and precision.

"You two are without a doubt some of our best recruits! I cannot believe the power you possess. It's like you have done this before!"

He swore he caught a stunned look on their faces, yet Shaw was quick to laugh it off. "Oh come on now, really? We just took it up since we got board! Not to mention, you can pick up some lovely ladies doing this am I right? Meow!"

"You and girls, grow up already Shaw! It's not like you're going to settle down with one." Snapped his brother.

"Look whose talking."

"Okay, enough both of you. Let's get some food into you and tomorrow we will take you out on patrol. We got to get you ready after all!"

The brothers were confused. "Ready? We are ready!" protested Ran.

Accel laughed. "Oh no, not the least bit yet. You see, we got a far bigger fish to fry. It's called Garou!"

The brothers froze to the news. "Garou? The Human monster Garou? Why on earth would you want to go after him?" asked Shaw. He almost appeared angry at the news, yet Accel merely smiled to him.

"Ran, perhaps your little brother needs to understand, heroes defeat monsters. Monsters are not heroes in this world no matter their origins. As far as we are concerned, Garou is a greater threat. After all, whose to say he isn't taking out competition in order to rule the world without an adversary?" said Raiden.

Shaw was flustered by the looks of it, yet his brother was quick to react, before a word could be spoke, Ran's arm went up, forcing his sibling to stop in his tracks. "Understandable. I'll be sure to explain things to him later, for now, let's eat!"

The brothers left first, Accel however sighed. "There is one downside to having these two on the team." He whispered to Raiden. "They eat just as much as you do!"

#

Raiden didn't believe a word of it, not a single word. How could two nobodies beat him at anything, let alone eating! He's a proud Yokozuna, and they are known for their appetites in order to maintain their weight class. However, when he saw down with Ran and Shaw, it quickly dispelled his disbelief of the brother's metabolic rates!

They filled a table each to themselves and were quick to devour everything before them. In a flash a plate would empty, in a blink of an eye a 42oz steak would disappear. Another blink and a full pitcher of water vanishes. Accel sighed to it all, and yet he rather have these two on the Neo Heroes than with the Heroes Association.

They are young enough to draw in a good crowd, with a smile that could charm the ladies. They were gracious enough in the public eye and respectful to those around them. If anything they were the perfect people to promote the Neo Heroes throughout the cities! "So, we are keeping these two, are we not?" Raiden asked of Accel.

"Indeed, and I have been speaking with Dr. Evo. Apparently he has made a phenomenal discovery that will help us gain ranks in the cities. I know some of the heroes we have are not up to par, but if we can pair them with those who are…"

"There are merely four of us at the moment." Muttered Raiden. "We would need far more to achieve this lofty goal of yours."

"That's where Evo comes in. He has been telling me tales of heroes from the past and ones he hopes to bring to the present. How, I don't quite know, but I am willing to hear him out on it."

"I wonder what he has in mind. Don't get me wrong, the doctor is brilliant, however, I can't help but feel there is more to him than what meets the eye."

"UUURRRPPP!"

The two jumped a little as Shaw belched aloud. The table was clear and the plates neatly stacked up. He patted his belly rather contently as did Ran who followed with a muffled burp of his own. "Fantastic meal! That hit the spot!" Shaw announced.

"Indeed, well worth the training today for a meal like that."

"If you two wish you can call it a day. I wanted to see what you were capable of and I am quite impressed to what you are able to do. We will go on patrols tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Said Ran.

The two left for the sleeping quarters, Raiden however was staring at them as they left. "They are familiar to me, in some way or form I know I have seen these two before. Yet can't quite put my finger on it."

"I get that too, there is something about them. Yet as I said, I rather have them as Neo Heroes than I would S Class heroes."

#

Meanwhile…

"What do you mean? He hasn't been answering his phone?" Garou had gone to see Sitch, for the past few weeks he has tried to get a hold of Bang, he wanted to introduce the new triplets to him, yet found his phone wasn't being answered. Deciding to go to the Association to get answers, Garou confronted Sitch. However, Sitch was at a loss as well.

"We have tried to get in contact with him for the past few weeks as well, he's not answer his phone or anything. The dojo has been closed up, not even Charanko knows his whereabouts! We called you in to see if you would know anything about this. But apparently you are just as in the dark as we are."

Garou thought it over for a moment, perhaps there was a reason to all of this. "I'll find him sooner than later then, thanks anyways…"

"Garou!" Sitch called. He paused and turned. There was a noticeable look of concern on Sitch's face. "I am not going to lie to you… I don't think this association is going to be holding out much longer. Our investors are leaving in droves for the Neo Heroes. I wanted to apologize for this happening… I'm worried for your family."

It took him by surprise to say the least. Sitch was concerned for his family?! "Sitch…"

"I know you will do just fine considering the trouble you put us through to say the least! Yet, it's your children that I am more concerned about. Should this association fall, the protection you and your family have been under will be voided. You will be classified as a dragon level threat again, as will every member of your family. I have spoke with Alley and the martial artist on the matter of changing them back before this occurs… they all refused."

"Doesn't surprise me, they know what they can do in the form they got…"

"That's not the reason why." Sitch said. "They refused to turn back now, because they fell that they would be turning their back on you and the family. Snek said ' what kind of hero would I be to change into a human just before the hammer falls on the association? Where does that leave Garou's family? No, I am not going to abandon them now when shit is about to hit the fan'. Those were his words."

He was touched. Despite the fact they could avoid being targeted by the Neo Heroes completely, they rather stay and endure what is yet to come, take the chance of being hunted and yet offer their support to keep his family safe as well.

Garou forced a small laugh to it all. "Huh, for guys who wanted to be human again, I must have been a terrible influence on them!"

Sitch forced a smile. "I guess you have. Either way, even if I lose my job, I too will do what I can to help your family. After all, you could have done a lot worst being this than you were before we met, couldn't you?"

Garou leaned in and smiled wickedly. "Do I really have to answer that?"

"No, no you don't…" sighed Sitch. He forced another smile. "I still can't believe Silverfang still saw that potential in you when we failed to. Despite everything, you proved us wrong, and I am glad you did."

A half smirk came over him. "Yeah… well… I got kids now, I got to set a good example don't I?"

"I suppose you do… Garou… keep them safe"

He gave a nod before heading out once more. He ever felt such compassion in Sitch's voice before, he was truly concerned for his family. Garou was starting to wonder too, what will happen. He knows the Association is going to fall, it's just a matter of time now. But the question remains.

If the Neo Heroes come, how far will he go to keep his family safe?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next day…

"I still don't understand the logic of this…"

It wasn't a typical day for Accel. First off, the Neo Heroes doctor insisted on him joining him. He never mentioned where they were going or why he was going out. Yet, he insisted on Accel being there along with him. "Dr. Evo… seriously, where are you taking me?"

Dr. Evo. A young doctor who quickly caught the eye of Accel. He was able to heal a whole team of Neo Heroes within ten minutes and then went along to help civilians with their injuries. He was young, almost too young to be a doctor, and yet his skills and knowledge were worthy of a seasoned veteran in the medical industry. He has long blond hair, piercing blue eye and a smile that can assure even the most worried of people that everything would be fine. That smile reappeared once more.

"Come now Accel, you know I wouldn't take you someplace if I didn't believe it to be important. You must know I do other work, one happens to be the proper disposal of medical waste."

Suddenly Accel was becoming uncertain to this car trip. "Medical waste? Why…"

"Just humour me for a moment and wait. I will prove my point shortly…" he paused and smiled. The car fell into an odd silence until Evo spoke once more. "What if I told you, I can make the ultimate hero?" he asked.

"Wait, what do you mean make? What are you talking about?"

Evo peered over as his smile grew. "I have done a lot of research, and I have found out something rather interesting… but first…" the car came to a stop. Accel didn't realize that they arrived at their destination, the back of a hospital in City B. A doctor came out and was quick to approach the car as Evo and Accel stepped out. "Doctor! Good to see you… Oh? Who is this?"

Dr. Evo smiled. "Dr. Quantum, this is Accel, leader of the Neo Heroes."

"Pleasure to meet you. Now then, why I called you earlier. I have found something utterly amazing!" He ushered the two inside, Accel was curious though.

"He is a friend or even family of yours?" he whispered. "I can't help but see some similarities," he whispered.

Evo merely smiled. "We get that a lot to be honest with you."

They continued to walk through the halls of the hospital, until they took a right. Accel froze. It was run down and was in desperate need of repairs. "This isn't still functioning is it?"

Dr. Quantum laughed. "Nope, not in the least bit. This is set for reno, but before that happened, we had to take everything out. Which is part of the reason why I called. We found a strange room, within was old equipment, but there was one piece still plugged in and functioning. We never thought much of it until it was opened. Turns out it was a blood fridge."

Accel froze. "We came all this way for an old fridge!?" he demanded.

"Ah, ah, you know how I value my time. Why would I waste it if it were merely that?" asked Evo.

Accel fell silent and nodded as they continued on. They came to a room where Dr. Quantum opened and revealed the lonely fridge within the room. The three gathered around it. "Now, why this is of interest… this device turns out to be one of Metal Knight's first contributions to the Heroes Associations before the division was formed. He was aware of the people who fought monsters and yet felt they were superior beings, if something were to happen to them, say a blood transfusion. An every day citizen's blood wouldn't suffice. So, they began to do blood drives of said heroes. Once a month, the heroes would come in and donate a pint to keep on hand… just in case."

"Ah, I see, to ensure the strong hero has the proper blood at all times if they get into real danger or in need of serious surgery…" said Accel.

"Indeed! Now, this one was kept away from all others. There was more than one fridge, but this was the only one maintained and kept on just in case… look at the name engraved on the door." Said Dr. Quantum.

Accel was confused, they put a name on a blood fridge? He took a close look and found the plate with the name on it, he froze at the sight. "No… are you serious?" he demanded.

"This… is why I brought you" whispered Dr. Evo. "This is why I was willing to drive the distance for this very item. The contents within are still viable after all these years if you can believe it… Accel… I can make these into living, breathing people again… with a small sample of the blood, I can bring them back!"

Accel felt the air knocked out of his lungs. "Are you saying… you can clone people?!"

"With enough and proper genetic material, yes. This is why I brought you. Despite how old this blood is, I am certain there is enough genetic material to use to do this. It will take me some time, but I want you to know my intentions. Imagine, powerful Neo Heroes formed from this blood! This will certainly cement your legacy and have you accepted in City B in an instant! What do you say?"

Accel had to think it over, as good of an offer it was, there were many things to consider. "How will we work with this? If we intend on going through with the notion, we have a lot of things to consider."

"The ethics of this no doubt… I assure you, I will be greatly considerate…"

"No, not just that…" Accel said. Which caught Dr. Evo and Quantum off guard. "I want this, don't get me wrong. I WANT this to occur, we need to be greater and stronger than the heroes association and this is without a doubt our best chance to do it. It's just that… how do we go about doing it? What will their memories be like? How can we work with that?"

Evo smiled. "Please, leave it all to me. No doubt they will retain some memories of their past lives, but not everything. From there, we can adjust it to our needs and theirs. Accel…" Evo placed a single hand on his shoulder, the Neo Hero turned to him as the doctor bore a proud grin. "Trust me… I can do this."

Accel nodded. "Dr. Quantum, we will take this off your hands if you are all right with that."

"I insist! I have a generator all ready for you so the samples stay as fresh as possible. We cannot have a sudden change in climate affect these, not until you accomplish what needs to be done."

He nodded. For the better part of the afternoon, Accel adjusted the truck they drove in, he made the space and ensured ample room for both the fridge and generator. Once accomplished, they were loaded in. "We got to get this back to headquarters, I am so excited for this Accel!"

Accel was as well, yet a part of him worried. Were they playing God?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

He was tough to deal with at times.

Alley had no idea what she was getting into when adopting an alien that tried to take over the world in a sense, then again. Boros wasn't the only one being difficult! It was a few days after she brought him home, he quickly adapted to the house and was already speaking full cognitive sentences when he felt like it! He would eat like crazy, but then, disappear.

"Where the hell did he go now!" demanded Alley.

Boros would vanish, as if into thin air on some days, not a sign to be seen of him or any trace of his existence to be found. Alley was in a panic half the time when she couldn't find Boros, most of the time he would reappear on his own. "Missing something?"

Alley jumped as her father returned from the association. "Oh… dad… It's Boros…"

He then smirked. "Have you asked your siblings?" he question as the smile grew on his face.

"You mean Pac and Hunter?"

"No, the newer ones…. Luna… Luuuunnnnaaaa!" her father called sweetly. She would appear, just peering out from around the corner yet kept rather silent. "Luna… where's Boros?" he asked gently.

She began to shy away. "As cute as she is, she doesn't have a good poker face." He muttered to Alley. He would turn to her again. "Luna… Alley needs to see him. Where's Boros?"

"We're taking care of him daddy!" she protested. "Alley can't have him all the time"

"Luna, he's a baby now, but he's growing very fast. I need to keep an eye on him, please, tell me where Boros is?" Alley asked gently.

Luna sighed. "He's over here…"

Alley followed her to the playroom. There she saw her brother Akira holding on to Boros very gently, he was swaddled up and suckling a pacifier of all things!

He wasn't happy about it either!

There was a glare in his eye, silently demanding Alley to get him out of this situation! He spat out the pacifier before saying. "Mother figure, I wish to be unwrapped at once!"

"Mother figure?" questioned her father.

"Yep, he doesn't call me anything more than that, and he calls Suiryu father figure…"

"Ah, ah, baby shouldn't be cranky!" scolded Eclipsa as she took him from Akira. "You know better, you have been take care of and you speak very rudely to others, that's not nice!"

Boros sneered. "Mother figure, please remove me!" he begged.

Alley smirked as she leaned down. "Okay you three, I am taking him back now."

"AAAWWW! NO FAIR!" protested the triplets.

"Now, now you never asked me if it was okay to play with him. As well, did you ask him if he wanted to be wrapped up like this?" she asked.

Luna pouted. "It was to make sure he didn't run away again! He does that a lot you know. When you aren't looking, he tries!"

Alley stared down at Boros who refused to look at her. He appeared rather disgusted at the notion, it was true yet he wouldn't confess to it no doubt. "Well thank you for looking out for him and making sure he doesn't run off. But for now, I will take care of him okay? If I need help, I'll be sure to call you three."

The triplets weren't the least bit satisfied to the notion, Luna then turned to their father and said. "I want younger siblings to play with so we can take care of them!" she demanded.

"You are too young to know where babies come from just yet, young lady, not to mention. When mommy and daddy have babies, they don't come out as small as Boros." He warned. "I ain't going through that again" he muttered to Alley.

With Boros back in hand, Alley took him from the playroom and undid the swaddle. "Man, she gets you good doesn't she!"

"Comfort is pleasant, but not needed consistently…"

"For one so small, you certainly speak very well for yourself."

When he was free from the blanket, he didn't want to leave Alley's arms. "Make no mistake, when I am fully grown, I will be strongest in this world of yours…"

"Yeah, you already forgot about Saitama haven't you?"

He fell oddly silent. "I will be stronger than this family!"

"There you go, set something a little more realistic… not completely realistic but close enough. Look…" Alley took him off her shoulder, she stared him in the eye, but then noticed the other massive one in the middle of his chest. She shook her head at the thought of it for now. "You are a guest here, you are alive because of Suiryu and I. Don't think we are foolish, let alone unaware of your strength… Don't be foolish either in underestimating ours!" she warned. "I am not fussed on this notion either that you are trying to run away, or are the triplets making it an excuse to keep you with them?"

Boros glared at her before turning away. "You are alive because I permit it. I needed guardians until I am fully grown. You both passed my test needed to provide for me. I only accept the strong to tend to my needs." He said.

"Is that so? I go and put you back where I found you, will you survive?" she asked.

A look of worry came over him, but he kept a brave face. "I would manage!" he said defiantly.

"I doubt that." Alley placed him back over her shoulder. "Listen good, I will take care of you, I will tend to you. But, if you harm anyone close to me, any innocent person of this world… I won't hesitate to stop you. Nor will I stop anyone who can destroy you. Understood?"

Silent befell him. Neither a word nor any sort of commandment came from Boros. But she did hear a snore, he passed out on her shoulder. Alley sighed to it all, she turned and saw her father smirking at her. "Not easy to say the least… especially with something like him!" he whispered.

"I just hope I am doing the right thing."

Her father gave a small laugh. "I know you did, you have your mother's judgment and try to see the good in others. How else do you think I landed her?" he asked and chuckled. "God, now that I think about it…"

"Dad… Boros…" Alley muttered.

"Right completely unrelated… Anyway. I know you will do your best, it you fail, you fail…" he then appeared interested in something. "Huh… I wonder what kind of fight he could give me…"

"Don't even think about it!"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

She was still fuming.

Her career has taken a drastic turn for the worst. Anastasia couldn't find word as no one wanted her. "If Amai Mask refused to work with you, then so do we! He's the most easy going actor in the business! For him to have you removed, we don't want that kind of trouble from the likes of you."

Most studios told her this, others just flat our refused when she began to make demands of they wanted her to work on their film. Since then, she was luck to even get a call for a commercial, but even those fell through once she entered the studio. "It's not my fault that the commercial was terrible!" she pouted. "I never wanted to advertise for such a cheep brand of beauty cream."

Since then, she has been living out her last few days in her lavishing home. She would be leaving it soon, with no money. She couldn't afford the payments. So, every waking moment, she spent in her favourite room; the mirror ballroom. Within, from floor to ceiling, were nothing but mirrors, she could see herself from every angle in every direction. There was not a flaw to be seen or exploited on her body, many times, she would stand in this room naked to marvel at her beauty. "Amai Mask has NOTHING on me. I am perfect! A thing of beauty, mirrors don't lie!" she said to herself.

It became late at night, Anastasia decided to sleep in her mirror room one last time, tomorrow she has to pack up and start looking for apartments until the movie industry BEGS her to return. She fell asleep on the floor then and there, resentment began to brew in her core. If anything, even if she lost it all. She would gladly accept it, if she could make Amai Mask suffer!

Something happened to her that very night. When she woke in the morning, the room she loved dearly had become ruined. The mirrors were shattered and yet not a single piece of glass was found on the floor. "My Mirrors, where are my mirrors!?" she demanded.

As she stood, Anastasia felt strange. Her body felt stronger, faster and if anything, more refined. Turning to her arms, she found there were mirrors embedded into them! "What!" she demanded. The only place she could see herself would be the bathroom down the hall. She ran to it, yet found even her speed was drastically different! The hallways was long, and the bathroom was all the way at the end of it. In her best dress it could take her 7 minutes to reach it. She made it within seconds!

Anastasia didn't have time to marvel, she ran into the restroom and stared into her reflection.

She froze at the sight.

Her body was covered in them. From head to toe, she possessed mirrors in her skin. The parts that possessed no mirrors had turned into a platinum flesh color. She kept looking over herself again and again wondering how this happened. And yet, a part of her didn't care the least bit!

"Mirrors don't lie, what I see is a powerful being… I wonder though…" She paused as the door opened to the front of the house. "Miss Anastasia! Are you home? I have a proposition for you!"

It was the voice of a young movie director who had been eyeing her for some time. He was just as vein as her when it came to looks and appearances. He has been, however there were certain… conditions one has to make to be in his movies. She waited for him as he came closer to the bathroom door. He must have noticed the light being on. Quickly she turned the water on to set the trap.

With a grin, she hid herself in the shower as he came into the bathroom. "Anastasia? Are you in here?" he made certain to lock the door behind him as he wrenched the curtains off the rail! The devious grin he bore quickly vanished as he stared at her.

She felt another surge, his reflection was caught in her mirror on the right arm. With great fascination it appeared to have faded away before revealing a very unattractive person. "Oh… would you look at this… this is you isn't it? The REAL you!"

When she looked at him again, he lost his good looks, he appeared nearly as hideous as the reflection in her arm. Turning his head to the side he caught his reflection. "No… NO!" he protested. "My looks, give me back my looks!"

Her smile only grew. "Make me…"

She watched on as the man before her begged on his knees for his youthful and glorious appearance to return. But Anastasia felt a surge of power course through her, as if her body digested his good looks and gave her strength. "Mmmm, delightful! Oops, looks like those pretty boy appearances are gone forever… such a shame…"

He trembled at the thought. Madness fell over him as he began to appear desperate. She suddenly grabbed hold of his throat forcing him up off his feet. Her strength was limitless. "Oh, thank you so much for coming to see me in my time of need. But, I don't have any use for you anymore… In fact… I am going to take what little you have left!" Her body began to absorb life force, her skin glimmered and shined as it surged through her body. He withered away to nothing in her hands. A mere husk of flesh and bone.

"Mirror, mirror, what gift you gave to me… now for some sweet revenge against the man name Amai!"


End file.
